Ranmachan: Genie of the Ring!
by Tuisto
Summary: A strange gold ring is mailed to Ranma by the Jusenkyo guide. When Ranma gets splashed she vanishes! It turns out that Ranma's female form has turned into a genie! She can grant wishes and do all sorts of amazing things but there's a price. Her Freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES!  
IMPORTANT NOTES READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING!**

This story is not mine, I am NOT the author. You want the truth! You can't handle the truth! But I shall tell you anyway. I found this story on the fanfic(dot)net download archive, rotting, turning to digital dust, being forgotten and not enjoyed by the masses. As the story, is just so good. I have taken action to bring this story to you the people, where it may be enjoyed in its fullest. But nay, have no fear of reprisals of the great and powerful author, as a servant, I have dutifully gained his permission to post this work of fanfiction genius upon this humble medium of fanfiction(dot)net. As this is said, please, I beseech thee to give proper credit, where the credit is most certainly due, and that would be to the great and powerful fanfiction author known as "Disruptor!" his magnificence is to be contacted only by the bravest of souls lest you face his wrath vilanous cur!

--- Woah, did I become Kuno? Anywho, the author has concerns about spybots and such getting his email from this site. Frankly, I don't blame him. As that is, I'm to refrain from putting his email on fanfictionnet, and instead, any and all comments and worthy reviews I'll send along to him. Of course, you could still look up his email from either fanfic(dot)net or by going to this stories listing in the PRFI (Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index) Wonderful site, truly wonderful.

I would furthermore wish to thank "evilKaishaku" and many more thanks to "Howard Russell" for all his hard work in reformating the story, and providing the long lost, '_final_' chapters. Let's all give them a big ol' ffnet round of applause!

Now then, on to the GREAT AND POWERFUL DISCLAIMERS! Muwahahaha!

"Disruptor's" :  
Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not make any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

"Tuisto's" : All characters in the story are subject to Rumiko Takahashi and all parties, that include, but may not be limited to. VIZ studios, corporate holders of the legal copyrights, proxy agents, and the guy that got Mrs. Takahashi's coffee this morning. That said, Since there's no profit in this and I'm only doing this for the kicks, so um, could ya, like you know not sue me? Thanks.

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Sitting cross-legged in his room at the Tendo home, Ranma held a gold ring with a ruby inset. Holding the ring between his thumb and forefinger, he carefully studied it, occasionally glancing at the letter addressed to him from the Jusenkyo guide that had accompanied it. Suddenly the door slammed open and Akane was standing there. 

"RANMA!" Akane yelled, "What do you think you're doing? We're going to be late for class!"

Ranma looked up and a glazed look slowly cleared from his eyes.

Akane noticed the ring he was holding, and asked, "What is that ring, and why do you have it?"

Ranma twitched and started stammering.

"Err. Um. This ring just arrived from Jusenkyo. The letter that accompanied it said that it relates to my curse somehow. I've been trying to figure out how ever since it arrived"

"When did it arrive?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

Akane rolled her eyes and said, "Study it later; we've got to leave for school."

Slipping the ring onto his right hand, Ranma thought to himself, Maybe this will allow me to switch back just by thinking about it.

Ranma glanced at the ring, hoping that it would free him, at least partially, of his curse. For some reason, having the ring on made him feel a bit better. It felt like he was charged with energy. Akane impatiently stamped her foot, thinking that Ranma was going to be disappointed again.

Ranma looked at Akane and said, "I'm coming, Akane."

After a quick breakfast the two rushed off to school. They had just passed the length of the fence when, out of nowhere, Ranma was splashed- once again- by the old lady cleaning her sidewalk. She grabbed her head with both hands and groaned like she was in pain.

"Ranma," Akane asked worriedly, "are you all right?"

"Just a headache, Akane," Ranma said weakly, while waving her off in an attempt to show that she was all right. "I'll be fine,"

Looking closely at her face, Akane responded, "I don't think so. I think we'd better get you to Doctor Tofu's."

Ranma-chan looked up sharply, "I'm fine Akane. I'm-"

Ranma's words got cut off as the ruby in the ring flashed a bright red and Ranma vanished. The ring fell to the ground with a tink as it landed in a small puddle of water.

"Ranma?" Akane called while looking around nervously.

Akane first thought that Ranma might be playing a joke on her. That idea soon vanished, when she replayed in her mind how Ranma disappeared.

"Ranma, where did you go?" Akane said, nearly crying.

Akane spotted the ring that Ranma had been wearing. It was damp from lying in the puddle.

What happened? Akane thought miserably, while picking it up.

Maybe this had something to do with his vanishing.

Ranma where are you? Akane thought sadly while drying the ring, by rubbing it with the hem of her skirt.

Red smoke poured out of the ring and coalesced into the form of Ranma-chan. Ranma's clothes had undergone an alteration. Ranma was wearing a red harem girl's outfit. The silk pleated pants were slightly transparent. She was wearing a red silk halter that just had enough opaqueness to remain decent. A very abbreviated short sleeved vest that was more for decoration than covering, was also worn. Ranma-chan had her ears pierced with small ruby earrings. Each of her wrists had a gold metal bracer firmly clamped around it, and her slippers were made of red velvet. Around her neck was a pendant necklace.

"What is your wish, master?" Ranma-chan said involuntarily, a glazed look in her eyes.

"Ranma!"

Ranma looked down at herself and then at Akane. Ranma put her hands on her face and groaned.

"What happened to me?" Ranma said, disgustedly "Why am I in this outfit? Is this the lech's doing?"

Ranma looked around nervously, painfully aware that the clothes she was now wearing showed a lot more of her form than she was comfortable with.

Akane just stood there dazed for a second, before speaking.

"I wish I knew what had happened to you," Akane whispered, but loud enough for Ranma to hear.

Ranma's eyes glazed over as she felt power building inside her. Her eyes flashed red as she released the energy to grant Akane's wish.

Ranma-chan, robotically, said, "Granted."

Information came flooding into Akane's mind about what had happened to Ranma and what Ranma could do.

Ranma, I'm sorry for this, Akane thought and then said, "Ranma, I wish that you were back in your normal clothes, and I wish that we were in our classroom."

Ranma felt the power once again building within her. Her eyes turned the same color as the ruby as she released the magical energy.

As soon as she released the energy, Ranma said, "Granted."

After a flash of ruby light, Akane and Ranma found themselves in their classroom. Ranma shook her head to clear out the fuzziness she was feeling and looked down at herself. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw she was in her daily clothes and not that weird get-up. Akane thought about removing the ring and putting it in her desk for safekeeping, but decided against it.

Ranma went outside the classroom to find some hot water. Trying her best to put that incident out of her mind, she failed miserably. After Ranma changed, he was challenged by Kuno.

"Foul sorcerer, Saotome," Kuno spouted, while raising his bokken, "I know not what foul magic you used to get past my loyal servant, but know this: I shall smite thee none the less and free Akane and the pig-tailed girl."

Ranma, annoyed, said, "Kuno, I'm not in the mood for your hot air."

"You will address me with respect, knave," Kuno said while raising his bokken.

Ranma yelled, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken," while unleashing several dozen punches at Kuno, in under a second.

Kuno lowered his bokken and said, "That didn't hurt."

Kuno fell over unconscious as Ranma returned to class. The rest of the students either walked around or over Kuno. To them it was just a standard day. Ukyo, however felt differently. Ukyo's plan to get Akane mad at Ranma before school started had failed. She was still fuming over what happened last Saturday.

She wondered how Ranma and Akane had beat her to school. Ukyo entered the class and took her usual seat, while shooting a hostile look at Akane. Akane stared back while clenching her right fist. Both of them were still mad at each other, over what happened last Saturday. Soon the class started and the glaring contest between Ukyo and Akane was broken. For the entire class, Akane kept her right hand out of view as she pondered Ranma's situation. How had the ring turned Ranma into a genie? If that was what he was now. Oh, that jerk. What kind of mess had he gotten them into now? She would have to talk to him privately after school.

Ranma, himself, was thinking about the morning incident as well, Granted? Master? I must be really losing it if I'm saying those things to Akane. I'm glad Kuno didn't see that costume. Arrgh. I can just imagine what he would have thought about both my sides if he saw me this morning. Why did it feel like every one of Akane's words had some sort of force behind them? It stopped after I changed back into a guy, but still...

Once school let out, Akane tried to think of someplace private where Ranma and she could talk. She saw Ukyo following them and tried to think of some way to lose her without being too suspicious.

Ukyo followed the pair, unaware that Akane had spotted her. Ukyo's thoughts were whirling.

I don't know what you're up to Akane, but Ranma is MY fiancée, Ukyo thought.

Ranma, walking beside Akane, noticed that Akane was being very quiet.

"Yo, Akane. What's the matter? You sick or something?" Ranma asked.

"Why are you asking me that, Ranma?"

"I don't know. It's like you're out of it today."

"I am not out of it, Ranma," Akane said, a bit miffed.

Ranma and Akane continued on, with Ukyo following. Akane spotted a bucket of water near a corner that they would have to make a turn at, to get home. Seeing that, Akane decided to use her own nature to help her out.

"I think I'll see if Kasumi will allow me to help in the kitchen tonight," Akane said.

Ukyo, hearing that Akane was going to try and attempt to cook, quickly ran off to have a special meal ready for Ranma. Ukyo also needed time to figure out a plan to have Ranma come to her restaurant and not the Nekohaten.

Ranma winced and said, "I'll think I'll head over to U-Chan's or the Nekohaten tonight."

"What do you mean by that Ranma?" Akane said dangerously, while she picked up the bucket of water.

"I'm saying that your cooking is toxic and that you should stop trying to poison us with it," Ranma responded and then thought, When am I going to learn to keep my mouth shut?

Akane splashed Ranma with the water in the bucket and yelled, "RANMA, YOU JERK!"

She grabbed the front of Ranma's shirt with her left hand and delivered an uppercut with her right. Once Akane managed to tag Ranma with the ring, Ranma turned into soft red smoke and was pulled inside the ring. Akane suppressed her shudder of seeing Ranma vanish like that to keep up her act.

"Ranma, you jerk!" Akane said to the ring while continuing on her way. I'm not letting you out until I can find someplace secure. What a mess that jerk has gotten himself into now.

Akane arrived at home and stormed inside, pausing only long enough to remove her shoes. Her family and Genma saw her face, and figured that she had had another fight with Ranma.

Kasumi asked, "Where's Ranma?"

"After he insulted my cooking, I decked him. I haven't seen him since," Akane angrily stated.

"Oh my. I'd better save some food for Ranma then," Kasumi said, "He'll be hungry when he gets back."

Akane stormed up to her room and flopped down on her bed. She held up her hand and stared at the ruby. Akane went over what she would say to Ranma, after she released her from the ring again. A sad look swept over her face as she thought about Ranma's plight.

ARRGH. If anyone sees me wearing this, they'll think it's an engagement ring. But I can't take it off, because Genma and Happosai might steal it so they can have a bit more money, Akane thought to herself.

Akane pretended to take a nap while listening to the noise downstairs. She heard the phone ring and Kasumi answer it.

"I'm sorry, Ukyo. Ranma hasn't yet arrived," Akane heard Kasumi say.

A few minutes later, Akane heard the sounds of Shampoo's bike pull up. Shampoo received the same information that Ukyo had received. Akane took a peek to see Shampoo riding off, no doubt hunting for her 'airen'. A small flicker of a smile passed across her face.

Father and Genma will be heading to the park soon. Nabiki will be leaving to sell more pictures to Kuno and Kasumi will be heading to the market. I'd better do this in the attic, just to make sure. Kodachi and Sasuke might be around.

Akane waited until everyone had left before she headed up to the attic. Before she went, she filled a kettle with water, heated it, and took it with her. Akane closed the attic door once she was inside. Taking a deep breath, Akane rubbed the ring. Red smoke poured out of it once more and reformed into Ranma-chan wearing the red costume of that morning.

"What is your wish, master?" Ranma-chan asked

Exasperated, Akane said, "I wish you'd stop saying that every time you come out of the ring."

In a monotone, Ranma answered, "I can not fulfil that wish since my magic can not directly affect me. You can have me say 'yes, master' instead."

Akane thought, Great. I was going to wish Ranma free of both his curse and the ring. Now it looks like Ranma will have to live with this."

Ranma came out of the trance with a shudder. She looked down at herself and saw she was back in the weird costume.

My magic won't work on me? I'm back in this thing again and I'm calling Akane, master. What's going on? Ranma thought.

Akane bit the top of her lip before saying with a quivery voice, "Ranma? There's something you should know. I'm not sure about it, but what I remember from some old stories that I've read it seems true."

Of course there is that wish I made earlier, that gave me most of my information, Akane thought to herself

Ranma waved a hand in front of herself and said, "What? Can it explain this? Can it explain why I just called you 'master'?"

Akane held up her right hand, with palm turned towards her, and said, "This ring that was sent from Jusenkyo. It apparently turned you into a genie. You know, like the ones out of storybooks."

"Don't be stupid Akane. There are no such things as genies."

Bristling with anger, Akane stated, "Fine, you don't believe me. I'll prove it to you, and I'll go for 'yes, master'. It'll save time."

After making her statement, Akane touched Ranma with the ring and brought her back out several times. Every time Ranma came out she addressed Akane with a 'Yes, master'. Before Akane touched Ranma again, Ranma's shoulders slumped in defeat and she held her hand up.

"Enough, Akane," Ranma said with head bowed. "What is with that master stuff anyway?"

Pity flashed across Akane's eyes as she responded, "You are the slave of the person who wears this ring. Any wish, any command that does not go beyond your abilities you HAVE to carry out."

"No I don't. I can resist. I am a trained martial artist," Ranma said defiantly.

"Oh really?" Akane asked as a mischievous thought crossed her mind. "Ranma, I order you to dance."

"Akane, you're nuts if you..." Ranma's voice trailed off as she realized that she was dancing.

Ranma used all her will and chi to try and stop dancing, but could not. after enjoying the spectacle of Ranma finally admitting her new condition, Akane called a halt to the session.

"Okay, Ranma. That's enough," Akane said, "Why don't you see if you can change your clothes back to normal. There's something I want to test."

Ranma stopped dancing and wondered what Akane was going to do. Remembering the feeling of power that she wielded that morning, Ranma called up the magic that was now part of her. The amount of energy she could pull up on her own was a lot lower than it had been when Akane made her wishes.

Guess that means, Akane has to make a wish before I can do anything spectacular, Ranma thought.

Ranma concentrated on her clothes. Ranma's eyes flashed red as she released the magic. A red flash of light and Ranma was back in her standard clothes of a red shirt and black pants. Ranma felt relieved to be out of that silly outfit.

This is just great, Ranma thought to herself, What else can go wrong, today?

As soon as Ranma's clothes had changed Akane poured some hot water on Ranma turning him back into a guy.

Ranma looked at Akane curiously, "Okay. Now what?"

Akane said nothing and touched Ranma with the ring. Ranma flinched when he felt the cold gem touch his skin. He shuddered with relief when he realized that he hadn't been pulled into the ring. A sudden thought came to him.

"Akane, why don't we just destroy the ring now?" Ranma asked. "That way I won't have to worry about it."

"Ranma, do have any idea what would happen if a genie's device is destroyed before the genie is free?"

"No. What?"

"I have no idea, but I don't think it would be very healthy for you," Akane responded.

"Well, we could hide the ring," Ranma supplied.

"What if Happosai got it and found what power it has over you?" Akane countered angrily.

That thought caused Ranma to go very pale. He decided to change the subject.

"So if my female form is a genie, I can grant wishes?"

"Only to the person who wields this ring, Ranma," Akane said, while showing the ring to Ranma.

Ranma sighed and looked at the ring with a mixture of disgust and resignation.

"Is there anything else I need to know about?" Ranma asked

"Not that I can think of," Akane said

Ranma headed for the door, but tripped over the kettle. The water in the kettle had cooled down enough so that it triggered Ranma's change into a girl.

Ranma looked back at Akane and said, "Well at least I'm still better looking than you."

Akane fumed for a few seconds, before speaking.

"Okay, Ranma," Akane ground out, "Just for that, I'm going to make a couple of wishes."

Ranma-chan tried to leave, but her body locked up. Since her master stated she was going to make wishes, she had to stay to hear them.

"I wish that when I try to swim, that I will not be in danger of drowning."

In her monotone voice, Ranma stated, "Granted."

"I wish that my cooking tasted as good as Kasumi's."

Ranma mentally shuddered as she heard the wording of that wish, but still had to grant it.

"Granted."

Akane said, "That's it. I'm done for now."

After hearing that, Ranma was able to move freely again. Ranma looked at the genie ring, and finally accepted in full what her new state was.

"Great. Just great. Here I am granting wishes to a tomboy," Ranma muttered dejectedly, not realizing Akane had heard her.

"OOOHHH!" Akane said while she slapped Ranma with her right hand.

Ranma turned back into smoke, and was promptly sucked back into the ring.

Akane glared at the ruby and said, "Fine stay in there. See if I care."

As Akane left the attic she thought to herself, Ranma, you jerk.

Akane brought her hand up so she could examine the ring. After a second she clenched her right hand into a fist and swung her arm down to her side. An itch had developed under the ring.

"Why did he have to say that?" Akane asked herself. "I know he's upset about the situation, but..."

Akane's words trailed off as she pondered what her reaction would be if she found herself in a similar situation. Her anger dissipated towards Ranma while she continued towards her room. She thought of the other problems that Ranma had and sighed deeply.

It would be so easy to just wish away all the fiancées and rivals, but it wouldn't be fair to Ranma, Akane thought to herself sadly. "Why am I so concerned about that jerk? I can't be..."

Akane's stopped just outside her room and a slow smile came across her face. She opened the door and quickly prepared herself for bed. She went to sleep with her left cheek resting on top of the ring.

Inside the ring, Ranma was thinking, Great. I'm the slave of that uncute tomboy. Well, let's see what other options are there. ARRGH! I have to wear this crazy costume while I'm in here. Now that I admitted that I am a genie at least I'm not going into a trance.

Ranma remained silent for a second, before she realized something, Well at least here's one good thing about this entire mess. It's peaceful in here. Maybe I can practice my martial arts in here without being interrupted by Shampoo's 'Wo de airen' and Ryoga attacking me for the slightest provocation.

Ranma-chan looked around her environment and decide to start with basic kata to get the feel of her new home. She looked up at the red sky, that was over the walled-in field that she was in, and hoped she would be up to the new challenges facing her.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Somewhere in China, the Jusenkyo Guide was meeting a person dressed in a hooded robe. The man he was going to see stood in the wreckage of a temple.

"Honored sir. I have done as you asked and sent the ring to Ranma in Japan with the note you wanted sent," the Guide said, "Can I please have my daughter back now?"

The hooded man nodded and released Plum. The man chuckled silently, waiting for the day he could use Ranma to her fullest potential.

Before he left, the man said, "Grape, do not warn Ranma Saotome of me. If you go against my will, I will destroy you."

The Guide nodded mutely, stunned that someone would use his name.

Plum and her father left for Jusenkyo, hoping that everything would turn out right, but had misgivings about Ranma's fate. They discussed the situation on their trek home.

"Who was that man, father?"

Grape shuddered before answering, "A very powerful and very dangerous person. He has something planned, and I'm unsure of what it is."

Plum looked at her father and asked, "Father, will the one called Ranma be all right?"

"I hope so, daughter," the Guide said, "But no matter what happens, Ranma will never have a normal life, now."

* * *

Around three in the morning, Akane woke up with a start. A nightmare of being squashed inside a box had disturbed her sleep. She wondered at the meaning of her dream when suddenly she realized that she hadn't released Ranma from the ring. Panicking, she started rubbing the ring, visions of her nightmare forming in her head. The red smoke poured from the ring and formed into Ranma-chan.

"Yes, master," Ranma said reflexively.

"Ranma, are you all right?" Akane asked with concern. "What's it like in there? Are you comfortable?"

Ranma blinked, coming out of the trance that being released from the ring always put her in.

Ranma-chan said, "I'm fine. The inside of the ring is as large as the school's track field."

Looking out Akane's window, she saw that the sky was dark and asked, "Um. Akane, what time is it?"

Akane looked at the clock beside her. She quickly made shushing gestures.

Akane forcefully, but quietly said, "Ranma, whisper. It is three-o-five in the morning."

Ranma tried to shout, but because of that order all she could do was whisper, "What? I've been in that ring all this time? How am I going to explain this to Pops?"

I know what he's going to say. I've missed a practice session and say I'm becoming a sloppy girl, Ranma thought with annoyance.

Akane thought furiously for a few seconds. As she was thinking, Akane noticed Ranma was about to leave.

"Ranma, stop," Akane quietly commanded.

Ranma froze, looking like a statue. Akane could sense that Ranma was upset about having no choice.

You uncute tomboy. Let me go, Ranma thought, while anger filled her.

"Ranma, sit down and listen to me," Akane said.

Ranma did as she was told, without hesitation. She looked at Akane with anger filled eyes.

Just like that? No resistance? I-I'm sorry Ranma, Akane thought as she winced from the gaze.

Taking a deep breath, Akane started talking.

"Ranma, I have an idea. Until I finish explaining my idea, stay here. You will say that you were training last night and decided to stay where you were, because no one was bothering you."

Ranma smirked at the truth behind that statement.

Akane continued, "You will teleport to the woods where you will change into some of your daily clothes and return to the house this morning."

Ranma, losing some of her anger at feeling like a puppet, thought about Akane's plan. She looked at her master and mumbled something.

Akane asked, "What?"

"Nothing, Akane," Ranma said as she looked away. Thanks, Akane

Akane got up and walked over to the young genie. She put her left hand on Ranma's shoulder.

Giving a reassuring squeeze, Akane said, "Ranma, I know this is hard for you, but I am trying to help you."

Ranma-chan just nodded, not saying a word. Akane sighed sadly and put the final touches on her plan.

"Once you teleport, you'll be free of the whisper command. Ranma, go."

Ranma's form became a silhouette of red light that quickly faded. Akane looked at the spot that Ranma had been standing, and wondered if she and Ranma would be up to dealing with this new problem. She was about to return to sleep, when she heard scratching at her door. Shrugging, she went to open the door. She saw her pet pig, P-chan on the other side. Akane snatched up her pet.

"P-chan. Where have you been?" Akane said, in delight.

P-chan just squealed as Akane headed back to her bed.

Ryoga thought, If it wasn't for that sprinkler, I would have crushed Ranma with my new attack.

Akane laid back down. P-chan, feeling something different about Akane's right hand, maneuvered so he could see it. The glint off the ruby caused P-chan to freeze.

Inside the pig's body, Ryoga thought to himself, Ranma! How dare you give Akane an engagement ring?

Akane, speaking her thoughts, said, "Ranma should arrive in the morning, just in time for breakfast."

Just you wait, Ranma!" Ryoga thought viciously, How dare you leave Akane unprotected, Ranma! You will pay! Akane deserves better than you!

Akane drifted back to sleep, thinking of Ranma's plight. Ryoga fumed silently at the supposed claim that Ranma put on his Akane. He stayed awake all night, mentally ranting about Ranma. He kept thinking of all the injustices that he had been through, that he believed were Ranma's fault. His eyes bulged out as he scanned the area. Clenching his piggy paws in anger, Ryoga's snout flared out as he took stock of the scene. Akane, still asleep, rolled over and coldcocked Ryoga with her elbow, sending him to slumberland. Other than that, the night passed peacefully.

* * *

As the sun crested the horizon, Ranma entered the Tendo home. Kasumi, being up already, greeted her pleasantly.

"Good morning, Ranma," Kasumi said, "I see you're back. I'm sure Akane has cooled off by now."

"I wasn't staying away because of that macho chick," Ranma replied forcefully, "I found the perfect practice spot and stayed there last night."

"Well, at least you made it back in time for breakfast," Kasumi said.

"Err, yeah," Ranma said and then thought to herself, I guess I had better eat, even though I'm not hungry.

Soun and Genma, in his panda form, came into the room and saw Ranma-chan. The two of them confronted Ranma.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, son," Soun said.

Genma held up a sign, "What were you doing?"

Ranma rolled her eyes and responded, "After Akane hit me, I found the perfect spot to practice my martial arts. I wasn't interrupted by fiancées or rivals there."

"Where is it?" Soun asked

"It's my secret," Ranma said defiantly. "If I told you, the others would find out."

Before anyone could comment on that, Kasumi said, "Breakfast is ready, everyone."

Ranma-chan just smirked and went to the table. Soun and Genma promised each other they would find this hiding spot of Ranma's, so they could send Akane with him next time. Akane came downstairs holding P-chan. When P-chan saw Ranma, he leapt from Akane's arms and attacked Ranma.

"Hey, get away from me, bacon-breath," Ranma said, while slapping P-chan away.

Akane, getting mad, said, "Stop hitting my P-chan, Ranma."

A slight tingle came over Ranma as she heard Akane's words. P-chan charged at Ranma a couple more times. She tried using her hands to slap the pig away, but found she could not proceed. After a few seconds, Ranma sighed in defeat, since she realized she was affected by Akane's command. Akane flinched as Ranma gazed at her with resentment-filled eyes. Knowing it was pointless to even argue, Ranma stood up.

Ranma shook her head and said, "Fine, see you at school, Akane."

* * *

Ranma leapt over the wall, leaving the Tendo household in a stunned state. Ranma had just left without eating any of Kasumi's cooking. She didn't bother to insult Akane or Genma. Genma, Soun, and Nabiki stared at the wall Ranma had leapt over. Akane was the first to recover from the shock that Ranma had given them. Ranma had never just left like that. A gleaming reflection of the sun caught her attention, and she looked at the ring she was wearing. Akane slowly realized that she had given a command to Ranma-chan. Grabbing her school supplies, Akane ran after Ranma, and thought about what she would say to Ranma at school.

Do I apologize for making him a toy? If he hadn't attacked P-chan, it wouldn't have happened. I don't want Ranma mad at me, Akane thought sadly, I don't what to do.

Akane mentally shivered as she recalled the other emotion that was in Ranma's eyes: hate.

Ryoga shook off his daze and thought, while following Akane, Ranma! You coward! How dare you run from a fight! Just you wait, Ranma!

Ryoga, after a couple of minutes of following Akane, managed to get hopelessly lost.

You shall pay, Ranma, Ryoga thought, getting more depressed as he wandered.

Akane managed to catch up with Ranma just before they arrived at school. Akane looked at Ranma, stumped. Ranma stared straight ahead trying to figure out how to deal with Ryoga the next time he showed up in human form.

Akane thought, Now that I'm here, what do I say?

Ranma took a quick glance at her, and then just looked straight ahead, without saying a word. An unfamiliar feeling came over Akane, as this was the first time anyone had ever ignored her. Akane's thoughts became confused as she tried to sort through her emotions. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ranma spoke first.

"Don't worry about me hitting your precious pig anymore, Akane. Thanks to your order, I can't attack him," Ranma said.

Akane was about to say something when she noticed that Principal Kuno was heading towards them. The principal was carrying an armload of brooms, when he spotted Ranma-chan and Akane.

Principal Kuno chortled evilly while he said, "Ey, you two. Don'tcha know that all keiki gotta be sweepin' de school roof before dey goan' to de next grade? And it gotta get done befoah class."

Akane rolled her eyes as she listened to Principal Kuno's latest scheme. Giving the principal a dirty look, Ranma-chan clenched her fists and thought to herself that this might be the perfect way to release some stress.

The principal laughed a bit and continued, "Betta get busy if you wanna get on class on time, othahwise you gettin' held back!"

Ranma was about ready to clobber the principal when she heard Akane say, "I just wish for once that you would go somewhere else and leave us alone."

Ranma sighed as she thought about where to send the principal. A mischievous thought came into Ranma's mind as she teleported Principal Kuno away.

After Principal Kuno had vanished, Ranma said, "Granted."

Akane put her hands to her lips, once she realized what she had just said.

"Oh, my!" Akane said, doing a very reasonable impression of Kasumi.

She took a quick look around the grounds. She sighed with relief when she saw that no one heard or saw what Ranma did.

Feeling a bit nervous, Akane asked, with trepidation in her voice and concern in her eyes, "Ranma, where did you send him?"

Ranma smirked and said, "I sent him to the Amazon Village. I sent him so that he would fall headfirst onto one of the Amazons. That should keep him out of our hair for a little while."

Akane just stared at Ranma's retreating form and then giggled at the thought of an Amazon wanting to marry the principal. She followed Ranma into the school. Ranma, feeling much better, got some hot water, changed back to his male form, and went to class. Until lunch rolled around, it was a very peaceful day.

* * *

During lunch, Akane and Ranma were sitting on a bench, near the school's birdbath. While eating his lunch, Ranma heard a very loud shout.

"Ranma! Prepare to die!"

Ranma looked up and sighed. He said, "Well, well. If it isn't pig-boy. I'm surprised that you found me this early. Is your sense of direction improving?"

"Enough!" Ryoga yelled, and threw punches at Ranma.

Ranma easily dodged the punches, but did not strike back at Ryoga. Ranma leaned back against the wall of the school. He looked at Ryoga with disgust.

Ranma thought to himself, This is just great. Akane's command prevents me from hitting her precious P-chan. Since Ryoga is P-chan, I can't fight him. Oh well at least I can still dodge.

"You're getting sloppy, Ryoga"

Ryoga poked his finger into the wall, near Ranma's head while yelling, "BAKU-SEI-TEN-KETSU."

Chunks of bricks went flying everywhere. Ranma did a quick somersault roll between Ryoga's legs. He used Ryoga as a shield from the flying rocks. The explosion brought the other students running, including Akane, Kuno, and Ukyo.

Ryoga screamed, "How dare you give Akane an engagement ring! Have you no honor, Ranma! You will die for staining Akane's honor!"

At least he doesn't realize what it is, Ranma thought with disgust. Ryoga, you have just royally screwed up my life.

Ranma prepared himself for battle. He wanted to knock pig-boy within an inch of his life. The other students gasped and stared at Akane. All of them noticed the ruby ring that Akane was now wearing. Ukyo silently fumed at this latest development.

"Akane, if you think you've won, you are wrong," Ukyo whispered with a lot of venom in her voice.

Tatewaki Kuno was stunned at the revelation. His delusional mind was unable to accept that Akane would willingly wear Ranma's engagement ring.

"Oh, how the flower of womanhood hath been enslaved by the foul one. Fear not, fair Akane. I shall soon smite the one who enslaves thee and the pig-tailed one, and you shall be free of his evil," Kuno spouted while running towards Ranma.

Akane was painfully aware that she was being stared at by everyone, when she noticed that Ranma hadn't once struck at Ryoga.

Akane thought, What is that idiot doing? He's going to get killed."

Kuno rapidly approached Ranma with his bokken raised, when Ranma grabbed him and threw him towards Ryoga. Ranma hadn't thrown the deranged kendoist hard enough for him to actually reach the lost boy. Just enough to distract Ryoga. Ryoga was so full of despair and fury that he didn't notice Ranma's tactic. Ryoga started glowing green.

Ryoga yelled, "SHI-SHI-HOKODAN!"

A blast of green chi energy streaked towards Ranma. Fortunately for Ranma, the blast hit upperclassman Kuno and knocked him into a drinking fountain. The drinking fountain crumbled under the impact and sprayed Ranma with water. Ranma changed back into the cursed form, her clothes remaining unaltered. She looked at Ryoga with wide eyes.

"What was that?" Ranma blurted out, shocked to her core.

Ryoga smirked and said, "That was my chi-blast. I learned it, just so I could kill you! SHI-SHI-HOKODAN!"

Doing a ground roll, the first green blast passed harmlessly over her head. The bolt struck the school, where it blew a hole straight to the gym.

"SHI-SHI-HOKODAN!"

The slightly larger blast came searing towards Ranma, who did a quick cartwheel to get out of the way.

Those things are getting stronger. I don't know how much longer I can dodge. Nuts. If Akane hadn't given me that command, I wouldn't be in this mess, Ranma thought

"SHI-SHI-HOKODAN!"

Ranma jumped up and used a branch of a tree to springboard over the large green ball of energy. Ranma landed near Akane who was whispering, unaware that Ranma could hear her.

"I wish that you knew how to counter this and start fighting back," Akane muttered.

Ranma smirked to herself, Thanks, MASTER. Now I can fight Ryoga, since you just canceled your previous order.

Ranma used her magic to have the knowledge of how Ryoga was making the chi-blasts and how she could counter it come pouring into her mind. She smirked at the unintentional boost that Akane had given her.

Ranma whispered, so that only Akane could hear, "Granted."

Akane glanced up, startled. She then resolved to watch what she said from then on. Ranma turned back to the fight and prepared herself.

Using her new knowledge, Ranma yelled, "MOKO TAKABISHA!"

Ranma-chan unleashed a yellow ball of chi energy that caught Ryoga completely off guard. The blast knocked Ryoga into a tree, which fell over. Ryoga stood up, while backhanding the tree aside. Ryoga concentrated on the memory of the ring on Akane's hand. Ryoga grabbed hold of his own shoulders and started shivering, while glowing brighter.

An engagement ring, Ryoga thought to himself, getting more depressed by the minute. Akane hates me, because Akane loves Ranma. Akane loves Ranma. Akane LOVES Ranma. AKANE LOVES RANMA!

"SHI-SHI-HOKODAN!" Ryoga screamed as tears welled in his eyes.

Ryoga launched a column of green energy into the air. Ranma and the others were shocked at this display of power. Green light started filling the courtyard, and everyone looked up. They saw a huge ball of green chi come barreling down, with the centerpoint of its impact being where Ryoga was standing. Ranma and the others quickly dived for cover. The perfect shishi hokodan hit and blew a crater into the ground. Ranma looked and saw that Ryoga was unharmed by the blast.

"Ranma! How dare you run away, you coward!" Ryoga bellowed

Ranma, for her part, did a flying kick at Ryoga's face. Ryoga went soaring. Ryoga smashed through the outer wall of the school. He went sailing through the room he was in. A clonging sound came forth, as Ryoga's head plowed through the school's piano, four tubas, and a drum set. Ryoga's flight continued as he cracked into the inner wall of the music room. He broke through the wall, where he slammed into a toilet.

What the heck! Ranma thought. My kicks don't have that much power."

She studied Ryoga's flight path and wondered about what she had just done.

Okay. I just guided Ryoga through the school, so he could get splashed with water. This isn't right. And, why should thinking Akane is in danger put me partially into a trance?

Looking around the devastated schoolyard, Ranma-chan decided something.

"Come on, Akane. Let's go home. I don't think there's going to be any more school today," Ranma said.

Akane looked around and seeing that their classmates were still in shock nodded. Akane also wanted time to think about what just happened.

How did Ryoga know that I was wearing a ring? Ranma and I are the only ones who knew of its existence, Akane thought to herself, His yelling that so that the entire school could hear is going to cause problems.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

At U-Chan's Ukyo was still fuming about what she found out earlier in the day.

"How could Ranma give a ring to that violent maniac?" Ukyo ranted.

She kept seeing the ruby ring and thinking Akane didn't deserve Ranma.

"Ranma would be happier with me. I can see the two of running this store with our children. No more craziness from anyone. That damned thieving panda stuffed and mounted as a decoration for the store. Can't he see that Akane's wrong for him?" Ukyo spoke aloud, while visions of her and Ranma running U-chan's happily danced in her mind.

Ukyo grabbed her battle spatula and headed for the door.

I made Ranma promise me that he would always be there to take care of me, last Saturday, Ukyo thought to herself as she left her store. I'm the cute fiancée. That hussy has a lot of nerve, if she thinks I'm going to take this lying down.

* * *

At the Kuno estate Tatewaki was in full spewing mode.

"Oh vile villain Saotome, your dishonor in giving Akane an engagement ring shall not go unanswered by the noble house of Kuno. When evil such as you doth appear, the good and just must take up arms to defend the innocent blossoms of beauty. Know this, Saotome: I will smite thee and free Akane and the pig-tailed one from your evil sorcery."

Kodachi was coming down to try and stop her brother ranting when certain words penetrated her consciousness.

That peasant Akane is wearing an engagement ring by my darling Ranma? That engagement ring should be mine. I better go make up some of my special brew to make sure that the Tendo wench will not stop me from claiming my engagement ring.

Running up to her room, Kodachi grabbed up some of her chemicals and started mixing up a variety of knock-out potions. Meanwhile downstairs, Tatewaki snatched up his bokken and ran out the front door in search of Ranma.

* * *

Akane, still trying to figure out how Ryoga knew about the ring, decided to head to the library to read up on genie lore. She kept herself fully aware of her surroundings, because she knew that the rivals for Ranma's affection would not let an engagement ring from Ranma go unchallenged. Akane entered the library and headed for the help desk. The librarian on duty looked up and saw Akane, and he greeted her.

"Can I help you, Miss?" the librarian asked

"Yes. I'm looking for books on Arabian myths," Akane said, "I'm thinking about doing a report on genies and need information."

The librarian nodded and replied, "Ah. Egyptian and Arabian folklore should be what you're looking for."

The librarian typed in some information on the computer beside him. He frowned when he called up the listings for myths and folklore books.

"I'm sorry, miss. We don't have any of those books in right now. They were removed due to damage. We haven't repaired them, yet," the librarian said.

"ALL of them?"

The librarian shrugged, "There are only four books."

Sighing, Akane asked, "When will they be repaired?"

The librarian shrugged and said, "Depends on where those books are at on the pile. Right now, we have a over a hundred books that need their spines re-sewn. If you have internet access, you might try that, or if you can wait a couple days we could see if one of our branches has a book you could use."

Akane nodded, thanked the librarian, and left.

Well that was a lot of help, Akane thought to herself. I know that Ranma can grant wishes while female and the ring is her controller. But, I need to know more about genies and what they can and can't do. Internet access? Not at our school and definitely not at home.

Akane snickered as she realized something, I think I'm trying to make an owner's manual for Ranma.

Akane sighed, as her good mood left her, and looked sadly at the ring. She wondered who had sent it and why. Akane tensed as she sensed someone was watching her. Instead of turning her head to look around, Akane moved just her eyes and relied on her peripheral vision to scan the area. Akane spotted Ukyo peering around a corner of a building.

Oh this just swell. I really don't want to deal with her just now. Especially after last Saturday. Akane sighed, But, I guess I'm going to have to.

Searching the area with her eyes, Akane spotted something that she could use for her confrontation with Ukyo. She casually walked over there, knowing Ukyo would follow. Once she arrived she turned around.

"Okay, Ukyo. What do you want?" Akane asked sharply.

Ukyo, startled that Akane had spotted her, replied, "You have something that belongs to me."

Oh great. Here we go, Akane thought and then said, "If you are talking about this ring of mine. It is not yours and it is not an engagement ring. So leave me alone."

Snorting in disbelief, Ukyo responded, "Sure. Then why were you trying to hide that you were wearing a ring?"

"Because of what people would think," Akane said in exasperation. "The ring is something I want to keep, without Mr. Saotome trying to steal it every time my back is turned. The only safe place is for me to wear it."

"Yeah. Sure, sugar. Whatever you say," Ukyo said while reaching behind her to grab her battle spatula.

Seeing as words were worthless, Akane snatched up the overflowing trash can she was standing next to, and threw it at Ukyo. Ukyo instinctively blocked the can with her spatula. Unfortunately for her, the trash went flying everywhere. Akane used the makeshift smoke screen to make herself scarce.

If Ukyo finds out about Ranma's problem, she'll keep trying to get the ring. I don't want to take even the slightest chance that I could lose it, Akane thought to herself while running.

After the trash had settled, Ukyo looked around and saw that Akane was gone. She still believed that the ring was given to Akane by Ranma as an engagement ring. She wrung her hands across the handle of her weapon, while looking in the direction of the Tendo dojo.

"I'll wait and see, Akane," Ukyo said through gritted teeth. "If I'm wrong, and I know I'm not, I'll apologize to you. If I'm right, I will claim what is rightfully mine."

She snarled once more before walking back to her restaurant. Unknown to Ukyo, she was also being followed. The figure that had followed Ukyo waited until she had left the area, before leaving her hiding place. The girl looked in the direction that Akane had fled. She then walked away from the scene with a lighter spirit.

So, the Tendo-wench doesn't have an engagement ring from my darling Ranma, Kodachi thought happily, as she headed home. I still have a chance to get Ranma. That ring must have belonged to her mother, then. I wonder where my mom's rings are. I especially liked the one with three sapphires.

Akane stopped when she reached the river. She went underneath a bridge that spanned the river and looked around. Assuring herself that there was no one around, she rubbed the ring. Smoke poured forth from the ring and formed Ranma-chan.

"Yes, master."

"I think 'What is your wish, master?' sounds a lot better," Akane muttered and then spoke in a louder voice, "I wish I was wearing a yellow bathing suit."

A crimson glow emanated from Ranma's eyes as she granted Akane's wish.

"Granted."

Akane was now in her usual bathing suit and was smiling. Ranma shook her head, clearing away the remnants of her trance state.

"Akane did you really have to stick me back in the ring, before we got home?" Ranma asked.

Akane looked at Ranma and replied, "I had a couple of reasons to do so. The main one is I wanted you here. I want to show you how good a swimmer I really am."

Looking at Akane, Ranma stammered out, "Err. Akane. That's not a good idea."

"Oh really," Akane said, while glaring at Ranma, "Watch this."

Akane jumped into the river to start swimming. A kerplunk and blub later, Akane sank to the bottom of the river. Ranma massaged her forehead with one hand.

You uncute tomboy, that wasn't what you wished for, Ranma thought with a sigh, before diving in after her.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Under the surface of the river, Ranma swam towards Akane. Akane kept flailing her arms about, trying to swim. She was holding her breath, not wanting to drown. Seeing Ranma swimming towards her gave her a sense of relief. She quickly thrust out her right hand to grab Ranma, not remembering about the ring. As soon as Ranma made contact with that ring, she was turned into smoke and drawn back inside it.

Freaking out, Akane blurted, "Ranma!"

Once Akane opened her mouth, river water came pouring in. Akane, in sheer terror, kept trying to force the water out of her lungs. After a few fear- filled minutes, Akane realized that she was all right.

"Huh?" Akane said, wonderingly, "Why am I not choking? I should be dead."

Looking around in awe, Akane stood up on the floor of the river and started walking.

I can breathe underwater? How? Akane thought.

Going back over what had just happened, Akane rubbed her ring. Red smoke once more came forth and formed Ranma.

"What is your wish, master?" Ranma said, her words not hampered by being underwater.

I guess Ranma did hear me, Akane thought before asking, "Ranma, tell me why I can't swim, and why I'm able to breathe underwater."

Still in her trance state, Ranma-chan intoned, "I thought that the wish that you made was so that you would not be in danger of drowning. I believed that you wanted to try and learn how to swim on your own, but didn't want to worry about drowning. I gave you the ability to breathe underwater, instead."

Akane felt her anger build up, as she realized that Ranma had screwed up her wish. She waited for the trance to wear off, before speaking.

"Okay, Ranma," Akane said, dangerously, "What about my second wish?"

"What about it?"

"Did you foul that one up as well?"

Ranma sighed, looked at Akane, and said, "I tried not to screw up the intent, but I failed. You're cooking will taste as good as Kasumi's."

Akane cheered up at this.

"But, it will still be the same bad cooking that it always was."

Akane glared at Ranma when she heard that her cooking hadn't improved. She was about to punch Ranma when she recalled what Ranma had said.

"What do you mean by 'tried'?" Akane asked

Running her fingers through her hair, Ranma replied, "Akane, I've only been a genie for a couple days. I'm going to make mistakes with the magic. I WANTED to give you the ability to cook well. At least then, no one would be in danger of dying."

Akane tried slapping Ranma. The water that was surrounding them, slowed her hand down immensely. Akane looked up and then at Ranma. She covered her mouth with her hands, to hide a smile.

Giggling slightly, Akane said, "Ranma, I think you had better change your clothes. Your standard genie outfit wasn't meant for underwater wear."

Looking at herself, Ranma blushed as she realized how transparent wet silk was. She followed her master's suggestion and used her magic to change her clothing into a one-piece, blue, bathing suit.

That serves you right for messing up my wishes, Ranma, Akane thought to herself, smugly.

Still blushing, Ranma finally took note of their surroundings.

"Underwater? I gave you the ability, but why should I have it?"

"Well... Wait a second. How can we be speaking underwater?" Akane asked.

Ranma opened here mouth to say something, but closed it without saying a word.

Sighing in exasperation, Akane thought for a few seconds.

Okay, Ranma is a genie. His genie house is the ruby in my ring. Oh! Inside a rock, Akane reasoned out.

Feeling that she had the answer, she tapped the ring and said, "Ranma, your female form's home is the interior of this ruby. Rubies don't have air or water in them. You don't need to breathe."

Ranma sat down on a large rock, idly remembering how this rock ended up here, and why Akane had thrown it into the river. Ranma put her face in her hands and started mumbling.

"I don't know how much more I can take. Pops threw me into a cat pit. He's engaged me to who knows how many women. I have guys trying to kill me more the slightest thing or trying to date my female form. Your sister sells pictures of me," Ranma said and then shouted, "And now, I've been turned into a genie that is at your beck and call!"

Akane said nothing as Ranma put her face in her hands and spoke softly, "I hate my life."

Akane looked at Ranma with sympathy and thought, I know this is hard for you Ranma, but you're eventually going to have to accept this new part of your life.

Deciding to change the subject, Akane said, "Ranma, since we're down here, why don't we do some sightseeing?"

Snorting, Ranma responded, "We're at the bottom of a river. What can we see?"

Akane sighed and said, "I don't know. That's what I want to find out."

A sudden idea came to Akane, as she said, "What's the matter, Ranma? Are you scared of what you might find down here?"

Ranma's head snapped up at Akane's challenge. She gave a defiant look and stood up.

"I'll show you, who's scared," Ranma stated as she walked away.

That did it, Akane thought to herself. Challenging him got him out of his depression.

Looking over her shoulder, Ranma-chan asked, "Coming, Akane?"

Akane was about to agree when a sudden thought stopped her. She sighed sadly as she realized the necessity of it. Hoping that Ranma wouldn't slide back into her funk, Akane started speaking.

"Ranma, I wish that when it is an hour before curfew, that an alert will be given to us."

Ranma called up the magical power stored within her and granted Akane's wish.

"Granted."

"That really bothers me you know," Akane said.

"What does?"

"Your eyes turning red every time you grant a wish."

Ranma just rolled her eyes at that comment, and let it slide. The two walked around the river bed, looking at the fish and other marine life. Soon the pair were talking about Ranma's new condition. Ranma explained to Akane how the magic felt, every time she granted a wish. To her, granting Akane's wishes felt like warmth building within her. Right before the energy was released, a pleasant tingle suffused her body. Ranma also described the interior of the ring for Akane in great detail. Akane suppressed a shudder, when she found out that the inside of the ring was nothing more than a barren field with walls and a vaulting ceiling.

Ranma must be terribly bored in there, Akane thought, He doesn't even have a blanket to keep him warm. I'm going to knit him one, just so he has something to cover him while he's asleep.

After a while, a chiming sound came from Ranma. Akane looked at Ranma with some annoyance. The chime sounded just like the school's clock.

"What was that?" Akane asked.

"That was the reminder you wished for," Ranma explained. "I couldn't think of anything better."

Sighing, Akane let that go. Ranma feeling a bit better, waited for Akane to make a wish.

I have no control over my life anyway, Ranma thought to herself. What's granting wishes to Akane, compared to life so far?

Ranma put that depressing thought out of her mind, and instead focussed on what she could do to improve her control over her magical abilities.

"Ranma, I wish that when we teleport next, we will be in the clothes we wore before entering the water."

"Granted."

"I wish that we were teleported to a spot close to home, that no one would notice our sudden appearance."

A flash of red light came from Ranma's eyes. When the glow faded, the two were in a secluded alley. Akane was still wearing her bathing suit. Ranma, on the other hand, was back in her genie costume. Looking at Ranma and then herself, Akane put her face in her hands and moaned.

"Ranma, I wish we were back in our standard clothes."

A slight red glow formed around Ranma and faded. Akane was back in the clothes she wore to school. Unfortunately for Ranma, she was still in her genie outfit.

"Granted."

Exasperated, Akane blurted, "Ranma, that's not funny. My wish is for you to be in the clothes you usually wear to school."

Ranma's clothes glowed red for a second, before reforming into her usual attire: red shirt and black slacks. Both, Akane and Ranma breathed a sigh of relief once the clothes had changed.

What was that all about? Ranma thought while shuddering.

Curious about something, Akane said, "Ranma, I wish that some hot water would splash you in the face."

Ranma-chan's eyes glowed red and a stream of hot water materialized. The stream hit Ranma fully in the face, changing him back to his male form.

"Akane, that wasn't funny," Ranma said.

"Hey, neither was that bit about your clothing."

"You think, I wanted to be in those clothes?"

"I don't know. You are a pervert," Akane said, steering the conversation back to their usual arguments.

They continued to verbally fight as they made their way home. The pair made it to the Tendo home, still arguing. Entering the house, the two of them were surprised by their fathers.

Soun bawled, with two waterfalls coming out of his eyes, "Oh I am so happy. You have made this man so happy."

"I'm proud of you, my son. Soon the Tendo and Saotome lines will be joined," Genma stated. "Isn't that right Tendo."

"Yes, we'd better go make the wedding preparations."

Akane and Ranma looked at each other in some confusion, wondering what had gotten into their fathers. Sitting on the upper landing of the stairs, Nabiki smirked as she counted the money she received from telling the fathers of what Ryoga had yelled at school today.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"What wedding preparations!" Akane and Ranma chorused.

While heading for the door, Soun said, "Between you and Ranma of course, Akane. Now that he's given you and engagement ring, we can finally go through with the wedding."

Furious, Ranma yelled, "I did NOT give Akane an engagement ring!"

The fathers stopped and looked at Akane and Ranma.

"My little girl received an engagement ring from someone else?" Soun wailed."

"Growf!" Genma said, while holding up a sign that read, "How could you let this happen, boy?"

Ranma and Akane looked at each other. For a second, it looked like Ranma was about to yell something.

No. I'm going to say something that I'll regret. I don't want Pops finding out about my new problem, Ranma thought.

Making a gesture of disgust, Ranma walked away, while calling over his shoulder, "Stop trying to control my life. I can't do anything without one of you two old men taking it the wrong way."

Akane watched as Ranma walked away. She thought about what he had just said, and realized that he was right. Deciding to clear up the misunderstanding, Akane spoke.

"Daddy, the ring is not an engagement ring from Ranma or anyone else. It is something I just put on. I wanted a change, and it's something I want to wear. Can't I at least change something about what I wear without you commenting about it?" Akane said, feeling slightly angry. "Besides which, where would Ranma get the money to BUY a ring? Nabiki usually cons most of his money out of him."

Sitting on the upper landing, Nabiki winced.

"Err. Um. Sure you can change what you wear, Akane," Soun stammered. "But, a ring? Do you know how much something like that costs?"

Akane stared at her father and replied, trying hard to keep her composure, "Yes, I know the COST of this ring. That's why I find it hard to believe that you thought Ranma got me this ring!"

Akane looked like she was about ready to explode, when she whirled around and stomped up the steps. She paused long enough to give Nabiki an angry glare, before she headed into her room. Downstairs the two men were talking, after Genma had changed back to human form.

"Well, Saotome?"

"Judging by the way those two acted, I would say that they're telling the truth."

"We'll have to find a way to push them closer together."

"I have it, Tendo. Since we made that mistake about the ring, why don't we publicly announce that it is an engagement ring?"

"Brilliant idea, Saotome. Let's get to it. We'll have our children married yet."

"Indeed."

Listening to the two fathers talking, Nabiki licked her lips in anticipation of the monetary possibilities. She then recalled her sister's glare and words, and wondered if she might have went over the limit, today.

I think I'd better stick to selling pictures for right now.

* * *

In her room, Akane was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She brought her hand in front of her face, and turned it so that the ruby in the ring was facing her eyes. Akane stared at the gem that was the home of Ranma's female form. She idly rubbed the gem, knowing it would have no effect on male Ranma.

Ryoga, how did you know about this ring? Ranma definitely would not say a word. He might be a jerk and an idiot, but he's not crazy. What was that bit with Ranma not attacking Ryoga. I know I didn't tell him.

She closed her eyes and thought, Did Ryoga send the ring? No. If he had, he would be trying to use it to control Ranma. Did Nabiki tell him? Nabiki probably found out about the ring after Ryoga yelled about it. I'm not getting anywhere like this.

Akane jumped to her feet and slammed open the door. She headed over to the room where Ranma and his father stayed. Opening the door, she looked in and saw the room was vacant.

Ranma is probably practicing in the dojo, right now, Akane thought. I want to know how Ryoga knew. I guess I'll have to wish it. Sorry, Ranma.

Akane walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

* * *

Outside, Ranma was practicing his martial arts, when he noticed his father trying to sneak out. He scanned the area and spotted Soun as well. Sighing, he jumped in front of them. Surprising the two men, Ranma snatched the stack of papers that his father was carrying.

Ranma started getting mad, as he read, "Announcing the official engagement between Ranma and Akane. Ranma Saotome has given Akane Tendo a ruby engagement ring, thus bringing the houses of Tendo and Saotome closer together. Wedding details will be posted later."

Ranma quickly looked through the stack of papers and saw that they were all the same. Wasting no time, Ranma grabbed the flyers that Soun held. Closing his eyes and sighing in exasperation, Ranma felt that it might have been better if he had returned to the ring, at least, inside the gem, he didn't have to deal with garbage like this. He opened his eyes and started shouting.

"Flyers! You were going to post flyers around town about a mistake made by Ryoga!" Ranma shouted, stating more than asking. "Can't you ever just stop messing with my life!"

"Now, son. This is for your own good," Genma said.

"My own good? That's what you said when you threw me into that pit of cats, over and over. Look how that turned out," Ranma ranted. "Just leave me ALONE!"

On that last word, Ranma threw the papers to the ground and incinerated them with his new ki-blast. He headed into the dojo, just to get away from his father. Watching Ranma go, the fathers started talking

"You know, Saotome, your son seems to be a little upset today."

"I noticed that, Tendo. Maybe we should give him some time before we post the flyers."

"That might be a good idea. How long do you think we should wait?'

"Hmm. A month is too long to wait. How about next week?"

"That's perfect, Saotome. We'll have to devise a way for him to go with Kasumi and Akane on their yearly excursion."

"Excursion?"

Soun looked embarrassed as he said, "I have no idea what they do, but they're usually gone for a couple of days."

"Probably nothing important. We'd better wait before we have Nabiki print out some more for us, though. I wouldn't want Ranma to find out about it," Genma said.

"Agreed."

So saying, the two men went back inside the house and contemplated the wedding that they were sure was going to happen. Both of them sure they knew what was best for their children . Shortly after the two men entered, Akane walked out carrying a cup of water. She walked over to the dojo and entered. Doing a kata, Ranma whirled around with fury in his eyes. Akane took a step back at seeing Ranma so angry. Seeing Akane, Ranma sighed and went back into his kata.

"What do you want, Akane?" Ranma said with a bit if bitterness in his voice.

"First, why are you so mad?"

"Our fathers were going to post flyers about how that ring is your engagement ring."

Akane clenched her fist at that thought. She inwardly seethed that Genma and Soun were still trying to turn her ring into an engagement ring.

Ranma asked, "Anything else?"

"Yes. Kasumi and I will need your help next week. This is something we do yearly. We need someone to carry some boxes for us and would rather not pay a porter."

"Err. Fine."

"Right now, we're going to have a discussion about Ryoga and how he knew about my ring," Akane said sweetly.

Ranma inwardly flinched at the implications of that statement. He looked at Akane who was swirling the water in the glass around. He sighed as he realized what she was about to do.

"Let me guess, you're going to make a wish," Ranma said. She's not going to like this. I hope Kasumi has got a lot of aspirin. I'm going to need it.

Akane nodded, smiling. He waited as Akane splashed him. After turning Ranma into a girl with the water, Akane spoke.

"Ranma, I wish to know how Ryoga knew about this ring."

Ranma slipped into her monotone voice and stated, "Ryoga was cursed at Jusenkyo. While running around after I was cursed, I knocked him into the Spring of Small Black Piglet. You picked up his cursed form and adopted it as your pet, P-chan."

"What!" Akane shouted, stunned. "You're lying. You have to be."

Akane was about to hit Ranma for lying when Ranma said, "Granted."

Akane's mind whirled at the implications. She couldn't accept that P-chan and Ryoga were the same person, but she knew that Ranma-chan couldn't disobey her.

"Why didn't you tell me about, Ryoga?" Akane asked.

"I tried, but you wouldn't listen and then Ryoga extracted a promise from me not to tell you. I've tried dropping hints hoping you would figure it out for yourself."

nononononononononononono. It can't be true. It just can't, Akane thought to herself. I need time to think. I need time away from the insanity.

"Ranma, I wish that until we get back next week, we won't be bothered by Ryoga, Ukyo, or the Amazons," Akane said nervously, I-I n-need time to think.

"Granted, MASTER," Ranma said, while putting a lot of venom into the second word, and thought angrily, I can't believe Akane would make a wish like that, but I guess I'm just her puppet until she gets over Ryoga.

Akane flinched at the anger Ranma put into the word 'master'. She blinked back the tears that were about to form and proceeded with her second wish.

I'd better make it up to him, Akane thought, I don't want Ranma to hate me. He tried to protect me and I-I...

"I wish that you had a book on every martial arts technique in the world, while you're inside the ring."

"Granted."

Ranma shook her head, and said, "If you'll pardon me, master, I'm going to go change back."

Akane flinched again at the word 'master'.

"Sure, Ranma," Akane said, nearly crying. I've been hurting him because Ryoga was being my pet and used it against him.

"Err. Thanks for the book. Next time I'm inside I'll look at it," Ranma said, somewhat mollified.

Akane just smiled at her, and thought, If you're stuck like this, I'm going to try and make you as comfortable as possible, Ranma.

Ranma went and got some hot water and changed back.

Oboy. She knows about Ryoga. Why didn't she pound me flat? Why is she not yelling and attacking me, any more? I wonder where we'll be going, next week.

Akane asked, "Do you want to go for some ice cream?"

Ranma looked at Akane and shook his head. Akane couldn't help but notice that Ranma's shoulders were slumped and he didn't feel like talking.

Ranma thought, as he went back into his kata, I really don't want to talk to you just now. Puppet on a string, that's me. I have to obey you every command.

I can't pound on him, now. He's helpless as my genie. I-I-I... I'm losing him, Akane thought to herself, sadly, then ran too her room, where she cried herself to sleep.

As Ranma watched her go, he heard a shout from behind him.

"Foul Sorcerer, I shall free Akane and the pig-tailed one from your grasp!" Kuno spouted, while charging at Ranma with bokken raised.

Ranma circle kicked Kuno and sent him soaring over the fence surrounding the yard. Kuno was knocked out, as he landed on the back of a slow moving van.

I needed that, Ranma thought, as he went back into the dojo to finish his practice.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

A tension filled week passed at the Tendo home. During this time, Akane just ate quietly and kept her head down. She would not say a word. With the exception of Kasumi, the rest of the family's nerves were getting strained by the lack of fighting between Ranma and Akane. Also contributing to the tension was the fact that none of Ranma's would-be suitors or rivals had shown up. In short, it had been very peaceful and it was driving Genma and Soun nuts.

Ranma got up and headed for the dojo when he heard Kasumi's voice.

"Ranma, remember that you agreed to help Akane and me today," Kasumi said as she took the breakfast dishes back into the kitchen.

"Err. Sure, Kasumi," Ranma said, slightly distracted. Maybe Akane will finally start talking again.

Ranma smirked to himself as he headed to towards the dojo. At least Akane's stupid wish has got Pops off balance. I don't like being a puppet, but I do enjoy the peace and quiet.

Ranma turned around as a thought struck him, "Hey, Akane. Where are we going?"

"Later, Ranma," Akane quietly said as she sadly glanced at Ranma.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way. Unnoticed by all, Akane followed him with her eyes. She kept going over what she had felt and thought last week.

I can't be in love with him. He's a stubborn, loudmouthed, obnoxious jerk. Even if he has saved my life a couple of times, it still can't be true. It doesn't matter anyway, since his female form is still my slave. He'll just see me as the one pulling his strings. This ring, it... Oh, heck with it.

Akane got up and went upstairs to her room. Before it, she noticed Nabiki was following her. Shrugging, Akane went into her bedroom and started packing some large boxes with what appeared to be books. Akane finished packing the boxes when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in, Nabiki."

Nabiki opened the door and entered. She looked at the boxes that were sitting on the floor and rolled her eyes.

"Not this again. Where do you and Kasumi go with these boxes every year?"

Akane smiled as she said, "Sorry, Nabiki. But, that's our secret. There is a reason, though."

Nabiki shook her head and left, leaving Akane alone. Akane examined the boxes, making sure they were completely secure. She sat down on her bed and just gazed at the packages.

Nabiki has never pushed an answer out of us. I wonder why.

Ranma, I hope you don't tell Daddy about Kasumi's and my secret. Daddy wouldn't understand. I hope you had forgiven me for that panicky wish I made. I'm still not sure what to do about Ryoga.

Akane laid down and thought, Kasumi will wake me when it's time to go. I can get in a quick nap. Maybe...

Akane fell asleep.

* * *

Akane woke to Kasumi's voice and a gentle shaking.

"Akane, it's time to go."

Akane sat up, yawned, and said, "Ready, Kasumi. Is the cab here?"

"Yes, it is. I had Ranma load the boxes into the trunk while I woke you up. We don't want to be late."

Akane nodded as she grabbed a jacket from her closet and rushed downstairs. Kasumi followed her at a more sedate pace. Dashing past Ranma, Akane nodded at him. Ranma was confused about what was going on, but he would help out. He had promised to help of his own free will. He shrugged and put the last box in the cab's trunk and slammed the trunk shut.

"All the boxes are loaded; now what?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi replied, "Now, we take a nice long cab ride. Ready to go, Ranma?"

"Err. Sure."

Kasumi, Akane, and Ranma entered the back seat of the cab and waited for the cabby to start driving. As soon as the cab left, Genma and Soun each picked up a stack of papers and started walking. In the cab, Kasumi started talking.

"Ranma, I hope you won't tell Father or your dad about where we are going and what we are doing. Father would not approve of what we do every year."

"Um. I'm not making a promise until I know why," Ranma said. That's what caused all the problems with Ryoga in the first place.

Kasumi nodded and said, "Okay. What we are doing is getting enough money for us to make it through the next year."

"I thought Nabiki handled bringing money into the dojo."

Akane shook her head, "No, Ranma. Nabiki wouldn't want to do the work involved."

"Why wouldn't your pop accept that you are dojinshi artists?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi sighed, as Akane answered, "Daddy can accept working at a restaurant to pay off your bill, because that's honorable. To him, manga drawing is a hobby suitable for foreigners or peasants. A job not fit for a samurai."

Ranma shook his head and said, "All right. I promise I won't tell."

Kasumi looked up and stated, "Well, we're here."

Ranma looked out the front window of the cab and saw a large building. There were two huge words done in English letters.

Ranma scratched his head, perplexed, as he read the words aloud, "Comic City?"

As the trio got out of the car, Akane explained, "It's like this: Kasumi and I are dojinshi artists. We go by the name of Crimson Mist. Hopefully we'll be able to make just as large a profit this year. Last year we brought home almost 10 million yen in profit from selling five different titles. We didn't sell out of our dojinshi. Maybe this year."

Ranma was stunned at the amount of money Akane and Kasumi brought home from this convention. He shook his head and started unloading the cab.

Oboy. I didn't think Akane had any skills that could be useful. TEN MILLION YEN? And here I thought Nabiki was the money monger.

Ranma managed to get the boxes inside the convention hall without incident. He looked around and became real nervous. He was in a room with close to eight thousand people; more than seventy percent were teenage girls.

Eeep, Ranma thought, I think I'd better go change. I've got enough trouble with four.

"Er. Akane, where can I get some cold water?" Ranma asked.

Akane, startled, looked at Ranma and asked, "You want to change?"

"Akane, I'm in a room with how many girls?" Ranma countered, while looking around nervously.

Akane hid a smile and led Ranma to a secluded drinking fountain. Ranma used the drinking fountain to fill his hands with water. Once he had enough, he splashed himself in the face with the water. Ranma, now a girl, smiled and took one step before fainting.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Ranma awoke and looked up. She noticed that she was no longer in the building, but inside the ruby. She looked at her clothing and closed her eyes. Sighing in annoyance, Ranma realized she was back in the genie costume.

"Great. Just great. What happened?" Ranma asked herself, as she stood up and started pacing.

She walked around the edges of her world, feeling as empty as her world. The softly glowing red sky of the interior of the ring bore witness to her slow walk. Looking towards where the horizon was supposed to be, Ranma saw the dark crimson walls that encircled her world. The genie sighed when she saw the book that Akane had wished up for her. A slight spasm hit Ranma, when she was about ready to sit down.

Here we go. I've got to be nuts in thinking that being pulled into and out of a ring in the form of smoke is an enjoyable experience. I still could do without the slave part, Ranma thought before her mind went blank and she materialized in the outside world.

"What is your wish, master?" Ranma asked.

* * *

As soon as Akane saw Ranma faint, she moved to catch her. Akane forgot that she was wearing the ring. Ranma was pulled into the ring once she touched it. Akane looked around and saw that no one saw Ranma vanish.

Sighing with relief, Akane thought, I'd better summon Ranma out of my ring, since no one's watching. I'm going to have to wish to know why Ranma fainted. That jer... Ranma never admits to being ill. I hope he won't hate me.

Akane cringed a bit as she rubbed her ring. Smoke poured out of it and formed Ranma-chan.

"What is your wish, master?" the genie mechanically asked.

"Ranma, I wish that you were in the clothes you were in before you fainted."

Ranma's eyes flashed red and her clothes changed.

"Granted."

Licking her lips nervously, Akane said, "I wish to know why you fainted."

Ranma's eyes glowed crimson for a second. Once the glow faded, Ranma started talking in a monotone.

"My female form ran out of energy. Resting and eating do not restore energy. Only by being in the ring will I recover any energy."

"How often do you need to return to the ring?"

"I need to spend at least a couple of hours for every seven days. I fainted because this is the eighth day. If I use a lot of magic, I have to return sooner and/or stay longer."

Akane bit her lip in apprehension, before commanding, "Ranma, I order you back into the ring."

Ranma nodded robotically and said, "Yes, master."

Akane flinched at that. Ranma closed her eyes and turned into smoke. The smoke lifted from the ground and flowed into the ruby. Akane put her hand against the wall and sobbed softly. After a minute, she wiped the tears away and headed towards her table.

I hate being called that, Akane thought. "I never thought that one word could hurt so much.

Akane arrived back at the table and greeted Kasumi. Looking at Akane, Kasumi asked a question.

"Akane, where's Ranma?"

"He...he had to take care of something important. He'll be back later," Akane said.

"I hope he'll be all right."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that he's just fine. Let's sell these books, Kasumi."

Kasumi picked up a dojinshi and looked at it.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be her. She could do everything," Kasumi wistfully said.

"So have I. Any skill was hers by just yelling the words: 'Honey, flash'," Akane said. "Of course there is the bit where she is the one doing the rescuing, not a guy."

Kasumi nodded and said, "Let's get set up. Hopefully this year we'll sell out."

Akane looked at one of the titles and groaned, "Kasumi, I can't believe you drew a crossover dojinshi of the U.S Dungeons and Dragons show and Magic Knights Rayearth."

"I like Diana, and Sheila reminds me of myself somewhat."

Yeah. Sheila's just as nice as you, but she is far more involved with reality than you are, sis, Akane thought amusedly. Maybe I can have Ranma grant you a wish to let you see what it's like to be her.

Akane's mood took a gloomier turn when she thought of Ranma. She hoped he'd be all right inside the ring. She had had no choice in putting him back in there. Hopefully he could forgive her. Akane shook off her dark mood and started selling books.

* * *

Ranma laid on her back and looked at the sky of her world, noticing the only thing in the sky were softly glowing red swirls of color.

"Back in the ring again. Oh joy. Well, at least I know why I don't feel hungry while a girl. This gem restores my energy."

Ranma stood up and walked around the perimeter of his home, trying to ignore the bleakness of the dark walls that enclosed his world.

"I guess while I'm recharging, I could do something. Hmmm. I could look at the book that Akane wished up for me. No. I need to learn control of my magic."

Ranma looked down at herself and sighed, "I might as well get used to wearing this type of clothing. I'm stuck with it, anyway."

Closing her eyes, Ranma started changing the colors of her clothes. She also experimented with slightly different styles. After a few minutes, she stopped.

"This one feels right," Ranma stated to herself. I would love to have a mirror right now

As soon as she finished that thought, a two meter tall standing mirror appeared in front of her.

"Wha..." Ranma blurted and then speculated, "Maybe, I can control this place."

Ranma concentrated for a second. After which, a bedroll and a futon materialized.

"I guess that confirms that. At least, I won't go crazy in here with nothing but red sky and ground all around. I'd better see how I look."

Ranma stepped in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection.

Green silk pantaloons covered her legs. She was wearing a red halter. Over the halter, Ranma was wearing a shirt of clear silk. The shirt ended just below the ribcage, leaving the midriff bare. At the bottom of the shirt and at the end of the sleeves were blue bands. She sighed as she realized, the bands represented her slavery to the ring.

"Well I'm done with that. I guess this will be my default uniform. Now, let's see if I can enchant my clothes, so they change when I change. I don't want to be wearing this getup as a guy."

Ranma's clothes glowed for a few seconds, as she charged her clothes with magic, and then faded. Ranma called forth a steaming kettle from the ether.

"Okay now to see if my clothes change into my standard clothes when I change into a guy."

Ranma took the teakettle and poured the water over herself. Remaining unchanged, Ranma dropped the kettle in shock.

"I didn't change. Why didn't I change?"

Ranma sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. She grabbed the front of her legs with her arms and rested her forehead on the top of her knees.

I can't change back, Ranma thought miserably. "What went wrong?"

Ranma pondered her situation and realized something.

"I'm inside the ring as smoke. Maybe it really isn't water. It just acts like it for me in all ways except triggering my curse."

Ranma sighed and put that thought out her mind, as she went on to try different sorts of magic.

Ranma looked up at the sky and then at her feet. She bent at the knees and jumped straight up. Concentrating hard, Ranma started hovering.

Well, that worked. I wonder if...

Ranma cautiously moved through the air. As she became more confident, she moved faster.

"This is great. I wonder how fast and how high I can fly," Ranma excitedly said.

Ranma flew higher and faster, forgetting about her worries. That was when a part of Ranma's new condition reestablished itself. Suddenly, she came to a bone-jarring stop in mid-air, though he couldn't see or even feel anything in front of her. It was a feeling like reaching forward with a hand as far as it would go, and trying to push further. Stopped by a wall that wasn't there. He felt like a mime.

Pounding on the 'wall' in frustration, Ranma said to herself, "I forgot. I was so caught up in enjoying being able to fly I forgot."

Ranma looked towards the ground of her world and decided to see if she could teleport.

A slight feeling of dizziness swept over Ranma. A moment later, one of Ranma's slippered feet was touching the kettle that she had brought forth earlier.

Ranma knelt to pick up the kettle. Standing back up, she checked its contents.

"Guess that confirms that. The 'water' is still hot," Ranma said quietly, as she willed the kettle back into the ether.

Shaking her head, Ranma decided to try some transformation magic. At first, Ranma thought that she had it down pat, and wouldn't need any practice. Catching sight of the bedroll, she stopped.

"I can't do that in here. I can summon or change stuff in here with just some concentration. I need to do that outside Akane's ring. Probably the same goes for summoning information."

Ranma looked at a blank spot in the landscape. A full color statue of Genma appeared. Ranma took a step forward and started pounding on the statue with all of her martial arts techniques.

"This is all your fault old man. If you hadn't taken us to that stupid training ground..."

After a bit Ranma slumped to the ground exhausted, her frustration spent. She noticed that the dummy pieces dissolved into nothingness.

"Okay, basic stuff I can do and learn. I guess I'm going to have to have Akane train me," Ranma said dejectedly. "Great. Just great. I have to have Akane use me as a puppet, just so I can learn to control my magic better."

Ranma slowly turned her gaze to an object lying near her. It was the book that Akane had wished up. The young genie studied the exterior of the tome. The book was 30 centimeters wide, 60 centimeters long, and 15 centimeters thick. The cover looked to be a yellow leather wrapped around flat plates of some hard material. The leather binding had various martial arts symbols worked into it.

Ranma wondered what secrets were in the book, and was about to head over to it. She suddenly stopped and thought of something else to do, first. She headed over to the bedroll and futon she willed up and laid down. She figured that a nap would recharge her reserves faster.

Now all I have to do is wait for Akane to summon me out of her ring, Ranma thought to herself.

Something about that last thought bothered Ranma. She went over exactly what she thought and found her answer.

Her ring? When did I start calling this ring, Akane's? Ranma asked herself.

The young genie sighed heavily as she realized that, in part, she had accepted her fate.

* * *

Back at the convention, Akane and Kasumi finally sold their last manga and closed up their table. They were pleased with the amount of money that they had brought in. Kasumi addressed her little sister.

"Akane, don't you think it's about time to go find Ranma?"

Akane jumped a bit and replied a bit nervously, "Er, yeah. Sure, Kasumi. I'll go find him now."

Akane walked away in 'search' of Ranma, not noticing that Kasumi was watching her. Kasumi picked up the money that they made today and headed to an ATM machine situated inside the convention hall.

I do hope that Akane and Ranma will confide in me about this new problem, Kasumi thought to herself, as she deposited the money into their savings account. Both have been extremely careful about revealing anything.

She smiled wistfully as she thought of the problem.

It'll be nice to be an aunt. I wonder if it will be a boy or girl.

Akane found an empty room and quickly entered it. She quietly closed the door and took a deep breath. Akane started rubbing her ring and watched as the smoke came forth once more and formed Ranma. Akane stared at Ranma for a second, before speaking.

"I see you changed your clothes," Akane said.

"If I'm stuck like this, I wanted a outfit that I could call my own. You like?" Ranma replied.

Akane nodded, "It looks nice on you Ranma. But, this is no time to talk of fashion; it's time to leave. Do you have enough strength now to make it home?"

"I think so," Ranma said.

"Okay then. Ranma, I wish that you were back in your standard boy clothes and some hot water would splash you in the face."

Wiping his face with his hands, Ranma stated somewhat sarcastically, "Thanks a lot Akane. I really needed another bath."

Akane giggled but didn't say another word.

Ranma and Akane walked back to where Kasumi was waiting for them. Neither one noticed the slightly dreamy expression on Kasumi's face. The trio packed up and called for a taxi to take them home.

Ranma, trying to build his courage up, asked, "How did you do at the con?"

"We managed to sell everything this time around," Kasumi said softly. "We should have more than enough money..."

Ranma shrugged, not realizing that Kasumi's words held a hidden implication. The rest of the trip back was very quiet. Akane tried to engage Ranma in some small talk, but he didn't really feel like talking. Akane soon gave up. The cab reached the Tendo home and let its passengers off. Kasumi made her way into the house. Before Akane could follow her, Ranma grabbed her shoulder. She turned to look at Ranma. The pig-tailed martial artist kept twiddling his fingers as stammered.

"Akane, I need you to do something for me," Ranma heavily stuttered. "I...I want you to make wishes. I need to train my genie form, but..."

Ranma's words trailed off as Akane looked at him blankly. She simply nodded realizing the great amount of trust Ranma had gave her.

"I'll do my best, Ranma," Akane whispered

Ranma watched as Akane went inside the house. He shook his head and hoped he had done the right thing. A bicycle bell announced the arrival of Shampoo.

"Where is Akane?" Shampoo angrily demanded. "Shampoo will kill Akane for stealing Ranma."


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Ranma groaned. He didn't really want to deal with Shampoo right now, but knew that he would have to.

"What are you talking about, Shampoo?" he asked.

Shampoo thrust a piece of paper at him and shouted, "This!"

Ranma glanced down at the paper and recognized it as a duplicate of the advertisements he had taken from Soun and his father and destroyed. He clenched the edges of the poster tightly and ripped it in half. Holding the two bits of paper in his hands, he stared up at the sky.

"Pops! Mr. Tendo! Those idiots!" Ranma screamed at the top of his voice. "Why do they keep interfering?"

Shampoo took a step back at Ranma's reaction. Split seconds after Ranma's shout, all the occupants of the Tendo home came rushing out.

"What is the meaning of this, boy?" Genma demanded.

Soun added, "Start explaining, son."

Ranma sucked air in through clenched teeth and started ranting.

"What is with you two fools? You keep interfering in my life and screw it up even worse. These ads that you posted saying that Akane's ring is an engagement ring is going too far. I'm tired of you two always telling me what to do. I. Have. Had. It."

"Shampoo not understand. It is not an engagement ring?"

Ranma snapped, "No, it isn't."

"Then Akane should give Shampoo ring to prove it isn't."

Ranma and Akane looked at Shampoo.

Akane yelled, "What? You want me to give you an expensive ring just to prove that it isn't an engagement ring?"

The Amazon nodded, "Is only fair. Mistake made because of ring. If Shampoo have ring, then everyone will make the correct assumption."

Ranma scowled. "No, Shampoo. It is not yours." Exasperated, the pig-tailed boy said, "That's it. Good-bye. I'm going to a place where no one can follow me."

Everyone watched as Ranma sprinted from the dojo. Soon, the three Tendo sisters were the only ones left there. The others had taken off in pursuit of Ranma. Nabiki headed towards her room with a blank look on her face. Kasumi put a hand on Akane's shoulder and led her back into the house.

* * *

Inside the Tendo kitchen, Kasumi made some tea for both Akane and herself. The eldest Tendo examined her younger sister. She decided now was a good enough time to talk to her about the secret Akane and Ranma had.

"Akane. I've noticed that you aren't screaming at Ranma any more and your emotions seem to be a bit more on the depressed side. Don't you think it's about time you shared your secret with me?"

Akane looked up in shock at Kasumi's words. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Kasumi set her cup of tea down and gazed into Akane's eyes.

"I have a fairly good idea of what's going on. It would explain Ranma's emotional outbursts and your ring."

"The ring is your wedding ring, and you're pregnant with Ranma's child," Kasumi stated calmly.

Akane nervously asked "How did you find out that Ranma's cursed form is a genie?"

A stunned silence came over the two sisters.

"What?" They both chorused.

"Pregnant? Married?"

"Genie?"

Akane and Kasumi stopped and took sips of their tea before the chat resumed.

"Akane, what do you mean by genie?" Kasumi asked.

Akane sighed and explained what she knew and had experienced ever since the ring had shown up. Kasumi frowned at the thought that someone would do that to Ranma. She also felt a bit of pride that her younger sister showed responsibility in handling the situation.

Kasumi said, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, little sister."

"What gave you the idea that I was... Er... well..."

"Ranma's outbursts and the way you looked at Ranma."

"You seem awfully calm about this situation," Akane stated, as she gazed at her sister suspiciously.

Kasumi replied, "I have to be calm, sis. If I wasn't, this family would fly apart. Don't worry I won't tell anyone what you told me."

Akane sighed in relief, as she said, "Thanks, sis. It means a lot to me."

Kasumi nodded.

"Do you think Ranma managed to lose Shampoo and the others?"

Akane jumped a bit at the change of topic. Thinking about it, she grinned as she realized exactly where Ranma went.

"If I'm right. Ranma is already here," Akane said, while holding out the hand with her ring on it.

"Hmmmm?"

Not bothering to answer, Akane rubbed her ring. As she suspected, red smoke came forth. The smoke coalesced into Ranma-chan in her genie outfit.

"What is your wish, master?"

"Oh, my."

Before Ranma snapped out of her trance, Akane quickly explained what had happened. Kasumi and Akane waited as Ranma regained her senses. She looked at Kasumi.

"Thanks, Kasumi for not telling. I don't even want to think about what would happen if someone else got control of me."

Kasumi nodded silently. Akane jumped a bit and looked into her tea, hiding a blush. She quickly regained her composure and hesitantly began talking.

"Err, Ranma. You said you wanted my help to train you in your genie abilities."

Ranma gazed at her master and replied, "That's right. I need practice to become better."

Akane thought for a few seconds of a wish that she could make. An idea came to her.

"Kasumi, you've always been so giving to us. I think it's time you gained something in return. Ranma earlier today, Kasumi and I were talking about a certain character that we had drawn for our dojinshi. I wish Kasumi would have the skills and abilities of that character," Akane said. I wonder what Kasumi will do with a cloak of invisibility.

Ranma could only recall one character that she recognized from the sisters' fan-mangas. In her mind she superimposed the image of that person with Kasumi's. Ranma delved into herself and pulled the power forth to make Akane's wish a reality. Her eyes pulsed red as the magic was released.

"Granted."

Kasumi looked a bit stunned that Akane made that wish for her. Her appearance and clothes hadn't changed. She gazed at Akane who looked like she was about to hit Ranma.

"Ranma, you screwed up the wish," Akane said, while walking towards Ranma.

The genie backed away saying, "Your wish was vague, Akane. And, I only recognized one character in your mangas."

Kasumi stepped between the two and talked to calm things down.

"Easy, Akane. Ranma is right. Your wish was a bit unclear."

Akane's shoulders slumped a bit, and she quietly said, "Sorry, Ranma."

Ranma nodded her head in acceptance. "I'm sorry the wish failed, Kasumi. I'm still new at this."

Seeing that the two had calmed down, Kasumi said, "That's better. Thanks for thinking of me, Akane. But, I am happy just being me."

Akane looked down and mumbled something.

"I thank you for the gift you tried to give me, Akane. It's the thought that counts," Kasumi said. "I'll leave you two alone."

As Kasumi left the kitchen, she heard Ranma state, "Akane, I'm going back into the ring. I don't want to deal with anyone right now."

"Sure, Ranma," came Akane's response.

Kasumi could hear the sadness and guilt in her little sister's voice. She realized that this situation with Ranma was forcing her little sister to grow up fast.

Be brave, little sister. The two of you will get through this, Kasumi thought as she headed towards her room.

* * *

Back in the kitchen Akane sat alone with her thoughts.

I should have been more clear with my wish. Kasumi should have gotten something for all she's done for us.

Akane slowly finished her tea as she mentally reviewed everything that had recently happened. Gazing into the empty cup, she knew she could never return to the way she was. Two vivid memories leapt into her mind. The first was when Ranma asked her to make wishes so that she could get better as using her genie powers. The other was only a few minutes ago, where Ranma stated that he didn't mind being under Akane's control.

Ranma trusts me. Even though I've never trusted him. What do I do? Akane thought as tears rolled down her face.

A shuffling noise caught her attention. She looked around and saw something that put a smile on her face.

"P-chan. How are you?"

The small black pig just squealed contently as Akane picked him up.

Walking towards the front door, Akane said, "I hope this misunderstanding about my ring will be cleared up soon."

P-chan felt a relief when he heard that the ring was not an engagement ring.

Akane put on her shoes and exited the house, still carrying P-chan. Petting her pig to keep him quiet, she proceeded on.

"I really haven't been paying you as much care as I should, have I?"

P-chan bweed in agreement.

"Well, that's going to change."

Akane continued her walk as P-chan fell asleep in her arms. She soon arrived at her destination. It was a large white building with a stylized representation of a dog's head as a sign. Opening the door, Akane went inside.

"Can I help you, miss?" asked the receptionist.

Jostling P-chan just enough to wake him up, Akane replied, "Yes. I want to see the doctor about my pet."

"I'll buzz him."

P-chan felt a cold shiver go down his spine as he realized where he was.

A grey haired man, who was in good shape despite his age, came out and walked over to Akane.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

Akane nodded. "Yes, doctor. I've just realized that my pet here hasn't had any shots and was wondering how much it would cost."

The veterinarian looked at Akane and did a quick examination of her pig.

"It'll cost about ten thousand yen to do a full treatment, this is a very unusual pet. I haven't seen too many pigs. You'll have to leave the pig here for a few days. The shots will make it a little short-tempered and a bit sore."

"I understand," She said, as she handed a frantically struggling P-chan over to the doctor.

The doctor easily managed to hold on to P-chan and apply some pressure point tactics on him. P-chan lost all control of his muscles. The vet grinned a bit as he looked the pig right in the eye.

"Give it up piggy, I'm a practitioner of Martial Arts Animal Husbandry," He said, while putting the limp pig into a small pen.

Akane managed to keep a straight face as she saw the treatment her pet was receiving. The veterinarian addressed her, after locking the holding pen.

"Please come back Saturday for your pet. The receptionist will get the necessary information from you. If you'll pardon me, I have a sick parrot to get back to."

Akane waved good-bye to the vet. After giving the required information, Akane skipped out of the animal clinic.

That takes care of Ryoga for a bit, Akane thought to herself. Maybe he'll go away now.

Akane leisurely strolled home. She kept thinking on what to do when she got home and how to avoid the questions and annoyance that her father and Mr. Saotome would put her through. She sighed as she could only think of one possible solution.

It's time for me to move out.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Walking into her house, Akane was rushed at by her father and Genma. Genma was in panda form.

"Have you seen Ranma? Where have you been?" her father demanded.

"Growf!"

Akane took a deep breath to calm herself before saying anything.

"No, Daddy. I didn't encounter Ranma while I was out. P-chan showed back up and I took him to the vet," she said, feeling a bit angry. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk anymore. I still want to know what you were thinking with those flyers."

"Akane, that's for the good of the Dojo, and..."

Akane didn't hear the rest of the words, as she turned away and walked up to her room. She saw Nabiki leaning up against her door. Glaring at Nabiki, she noticed that her sister was looking somewhat exasperated. The youngest of the Tendo girls cocked her head in a questioning manner.

"I didn't print the second group of flyers for them, sis. They found someone else to do it, after I refused."

"Why didn't you?" Akane whispered harshly.

Nabiki, shivering at her sister's rage, replied, "Ranma is starting to scare me. The way he's been bursting into rages makes me wonder if he's about ready to snap and severely injure someone. I don't want be the one he goes after."

Akane replayed recent events in her mind and did recall that Ranma's temper was becoming shorter and shorter. She resolved to talk to him about that, when she could arrange some secluded place, one where they wouldn't be spied upon. She glanced back at her sister and examined her. Seeing Nabiki biting her lip and shuddering, she was able to tell that her sister was telling the truth.

Her eyes softening, Akane said, "I believe you, Nabiki. Nothing Daddy or Mr. Saotome surprises me anymore."

Akane entered her room, leaving the middle Tendo sister alone with her thoughts. Wondering where to go to talk with Ranma, Akane lay down on her bed.

Ranma, I need to talk with you. I just can't think of any place around town that is private enough for us. I'd better think of where I'm going to move to and how to support myself. I can't use Ranma for something like that. I'm trying to avoid suspicion.

Akane pondered the problems for a bit when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"May I come in?"

"Sure, Kasumi."

The eldest Tendo sister entered Akane's room and sat down on the bed, next to Akane.

"I came to see how you're holding up," Kasumi said.

"I'm fine. As to Ranma, I'm not too sure about him."

Kasumi gazed thoughtfully at her younger sibling.

"There is something else, isn't there?"

Akane nodded, sighed, and replied, "Yes. I'm thinking about moving out. I'm getting a little tired of having my dad and Mr. Saotome pushing Ranma and me together. Right now I'm trying to figure out where to get the money from, that won't raise any suspicions."

Kasumi narrowed her eyes at some of the statements, She understood the real reasons Akane wanted to move.

Kasumi offered, "Why don't you sell some of the items that Ranma has built up. I'm sure that those three urns that were supposed to form a spring of drowned man would be of some value to a museum."

Surprised at the suggestion, Akane looked at her sister and said, "I thought you would be opposed to the idea."

"I know why you want to move, little sister. And, I agree with you. I also think Father went a little too far today. If you want, I'll help you with packing."

Nodding her thanks, Akane got up and started pulling her clothes from the wardrobe. As soon as she found a place to live, she wanted to move out as fast as possible. She carefully laid the clothes on her bed. Kasumi returned, carrying the two gray suitcases that she had left the room to get. The two sisters managed to pack a lot of Akane's clothes into the luggage. There was quite a bit of clothes left over, but Akane decided that she had enough to get started. Kasumi looked around the room and came to a decision.

"Akane, I think it might be best if you stayed with me tonight. We'll put your luggage in my room as well. People seem to have a habit of visiting your room at night with hostile intentions."

"I understand, Kasumi."

The sisters picked up the suitcases and carried them to Kasumi's room. Akane lay down on a futon that had been set out for her. She waited for her eldest sister to finish getting ready for bed. Kasumi came out of the bathroom, rubbing her neck and went to her bed.

I think Kasumi had better change the battery for her Tamagotchi, it's starting to beep, Akane thought to herself, before slumber overtook her.

* * *

During the night, a large crash woke Kasumi and Akane. Kasumi got up and went to the door.

"Sis, where are you going?" Akane asked nervously. "You don't know martial arts."

"I know. But, I have a feeling that whoever this is, is after you and will leave me alone."

So saying, Kasumi walked towards he little sister's room. Before leaving, she closed the door to her room to keep anyone from seeing in. She looked into Akane's bedroom and saw Shampoo.

Seeing Kasumi, Shampoo demanded, "Where is Akane? Shampoo searched for Ranma all day and couldn't find him."

"Oh my."

Before Kasumi could say anything more, the two men in the house came rushing upstairs.

"Ranma my boy, where were you?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do, son."

The two men slid to a stop when they saw Shampoo confronting Kasumi. The Amazon glared at Genma and Soun.

"Where is Akane?" Shampoo asked again. "Shampoo will find her and get where Ranma is at, from her,"

"WHAAAAAAAAH!" Soun cried, with two waterfalls coming from his eyes. "My baby girl has ran away."

Kasumi just watched and didn't say anything, noticing that her father must have just came from the bathroom.

Clapping Soun on the back, Genma said, "Cheer up, Tendo. Our children must be together. All we have to do is go find them. Our houses will be joined."

The human waterfall stopped crying and replied, "You're right, Saotome. We just gave up the hunt too early."

The two men raced downstairs and out into the night, not caring it was two in the morning. Watching them go, the Chinese girl bounded out of Akane's window and went after the two. Kasumi smiled as she returned to her room.

Opening the door, she said, "It's okay, Akane. Shampoo, Father, and Mr. Saotome left."

Akane nodded, nervously wringing her hands. Through that action, she accidentally rubbed the ruby. Smoke billowed forth from the gemstone.

"What is your wish, master?" Ranma-chan said, after she formed from the smoke.

Gazing at Ranma with pity in her eyes, Akane said, "Sorry, Ranma. I summoned you by accident. Please return to the ring."

"Yes, master," the genie replied before turning back into smoke, that was pulled into the ruby.

Kasumi saw Akane shudder at the word 'master' and placed an arm on her sister's shoulder.

"It hasn't been easy for you, has it? Get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow, while we're hunting for a place for you."

Akane nodded, looking like she was about ready to burst into tears. Kasumi lay down and listened as her younger sister quietly sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

Outside Kasumi's room, Nabiki was in a state of shock at what she just saw.

Was that Ranma? Akane crying and moving out?

Nabiki stumbled back to her room and flopped down on her bed. Putting the back of her right hand against her forehead, she looked up at the ceiling.

Now I understand why Ranma has had such a short temper recently. Akane does not seem to be taking this well, Nabiki thought to herself.

The middle Tendo felt a bit hurt that her sister was able to keep a secret that big from her. After a moment of consideration, she realized the necessity of silence in this matter. Some visions of using Ranma to make money went through her head.

"No. I'm not going to make Akane mad at me by taking advantage of Ranma. Besides, where would the fun be in that," Nabiki said quietly, trying to convince herself of the rightness of that decision.

Recalling Akane's face, after summoning Ranma, Nabiki thought, My little sister is hurting, and I can't do a thing to help. Because, Akane doesn't trust me. Maybe I can do something to help her, without her being aware of it.

The middle Tendo sister sighed heavily and started making some plans to divert Ranma's would-be suitors and rivals away from Akane. She wondered where her little sister would move to.

This isn't going to be easy, Nabiki thought. It would be easier to swim to China, than to straighten this mess out.

A few minutes later, she joined her sisters in slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

After her sister gently shook her awake, Akane got dressed for house hunting. She put on a pair of red slacks and a white blouse. Coming downstairs, she saw that her father and Mr. Saotome had returned home. She noticed that her father had black rings under his eyes and was about ready to fall asleep. Genma was staring out the back door, with a stern look in his face. Nabiki and Kasumi were at their usual places. Nabiki looked up at Akane and quietly went back to eating. Akane frowned as she prepared herself for what was to come.

"Good morning, Daddy," Akane said. "Has Ranma returned yet?"

Soun looked up in shock at Akane's voice, as Genma spun around. Soun stood up, ran over to Akane, and looked her in the face.

"Akane, you didn't run away," he said, in his slightly weepy voice. "Where did you go? Where's Ranma staying?"

"Daddy," Akane said, with just a hint of exasperation. "I spent the night in Kasumi's room. As for Ranma, I take it he hasn't returned?"

"No," Nabiki interjected, before Soun and Genma asked what Akane was doing in Kasumi's room. "These two spent the entire night hunting for you and Ranma, Akane. Any ideas on where he might be, Akane?"

Akane frowned a bit at that question, before deciding to answer. She was going to try and answer it as vaguely as possible.

"Just that it's someplace that I am unable to go," Akane said, hoping that would stop the questions.

"Hmmm. Knowing you Akane, I think the best place to go looking for him is someplace that requires swimming to get to. He's probably hiding out in some underwater cave."

Hearing Nabiki's speculations the two men jumped to their feet and ran out of the house.

"How could we have missed that possibility, Tendo?"

"I don't know, Saotome."

"We'll soon have my wayward boy back, and the unification of our two houses will be assured."

"Indeed."

Akane looked down at the floor. She couldn't believe how those two old men just keep taking off after Ranma. Sighing, she realized that at one time she was the same way. Before sitting down to eat, Akane could have sworn that she saw Nabiki chuckle to herself. Nabiki finished her food and stood up.

"I'll see you later. I have some stuff that I have to take care of," Nabiki said.

Akane watched as Nabiki left. A few seconds later, she heard the front door open and shut. Sighing with relief, Akane finished her meal. She was glad that she would not have to attempt to deceive her older sister. Kasumi gathered up the very few dishes that were out and carried them into the kitchen. Akane sat at the table, looking at the pond. Kasumi's voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Akane, are you ready to go?" Kasumi asked.

"Err. Sure. You got done with the dishes pretty quick," Akane replied.

"I made a breakfast that would create almost no mess to clean up after."

"Oh. Well, I'm ready to go. I'll be glad to get away from Daddy's and Mr. Saotome's constant pressuring."

Akane and Kasumi walked out of the house, quietly discussing what Akane needed in a home. Neither of the Tendo sisters noticed two girls that were listening in on their conversation. The two girls were glad to hear that Akane would soon be out of the picture.

Violent tomboy is leaving. With Akane out of the way, Ranma will be able to follow Chinese Amazon laws and marry me. I'll deal with Kasumi later.

Well, Ranma-honey, you'll soon be able to marry your cute fiancée.

Ukyo and Shampoo hurriedly left, each making plans to capitalize on the situation.

* * *

Inside the gem, Ranma had finally opened the book that Akane had wished up for her. She noticed that the book was indexed by school type. Flipping back to the appendix, she saw that she could look up special moves by themselves and whether or not they used chi. The first place she started was to find out if there were any special Saotome techniques. She was quite surprised when she saw two techniques that she had never heard of. The surprise became greater when she saw who had developed the techniques.

"I guess Pops isn't totally useless after all," Ranma said. "Umi-sen-ken and Kami-sen-ken. These two seem to be very powerful styles."

Ranma studied the pages closely and decided to practice the techniques. She tapped into her world's field to gain the items she needed to use some of the attacks. The items she pulled out were a gold cord, a bag, and a white beach towel.

Ranma began practicing. At least the costume didn't hinder her movements. She couldn't believe Pops had designed these two styles. Why didn't he tell her about them? He was so obsessed with teaching her perfect martial-arts techniques that he'd throw her into a pit of cats and then wouldn't even teach her his strongest two styles.

Stopping, the young genie tilted her head back and closed her eyes, allowing the energy of the ring's interior to infuse her. After a second, she opened her eyes and concentrated. A large bath, set into the ground, slowly faded into view, filled with slightly steaming water.

If I'm stuck like this...," Ranma thought.

Ranma tried removing her clothes, so she could take a bath. They wouldn't budge an inch. The genie tried to cause the clothes to fade away by imaging it. That failed as well. She grabbed on of her pantaloon legs and tried to rip it off. By doing so, she threw herself off balance and fell into the bath. Ranma sputtered to the surface and tried to remove the clothes one more time. She was startled when her hand encountered her skin and not the silk she was expecting. The genie looked at herself and saw that her clothes were still there, but they had became even more transparent than before.

"What's going on?"

Ranma tried grabbing the sleeves and found that her fingers passed right through the silk. She raised her arms out of the water to get a better look. As the silk came out of the water it gained its former solidity. After a few seconds of experimenting, Ranma figured out that while in the ring, her costume would always be on. But if she wanted to take a bath, the clothes would become intangible. She realized that these conditions only applied while in the ring, recalling the incident where Akane had summoned her underwater. Ranma sighed as she sank back into the hot bath. She wondered if she would ever completely figure out her condition. The genie sighed, looked up at the sky, and thought about her master.

"I wonder when Akane will call me back out. Hopefully she makes some wishes that won't be too hard to fill. I need the practice," Ranma said. "It's too bad that Kasumi didn't get anything, but I was sure that I granted a wish."

Ranma stepped out of the tub totally dry and her clothes quickly became solid again. Ranma-chan smirked at the convenience of her home. She willed the tub to change into a futon. On a moment's reflection, Ranma decided to see if she could do better. The futon became a western style, king-sized bed. The covers on the bed were, of course, silk. Ranma plopped down on the bed and pulled the covers up around her.

Ranma continued to look up, her thoughts dark.

When I find out who did this to me..., she thought with a grim determination.

She sighed and wondered if she would ever be free. She turned on her side and looked at the blank expanse of her realm. Ranma used her control over the environment to visualize her thoughts, to help her come to terms with her situation. The first thing to appear was the image of Akane holding two wooden crosses. Strings dangled from the crosses attaching to a hinged statue of Ranma-chan in genie costume.

"Akane's puppet," Ranma whispered. "That's me."

The image faded and was replaced by Genma constantly selling a small statue of Ranma and stealing it back. Or, Genma would make a promise to give the statue to someone and would return later.

"All I am to Pops is a product to be sold and be recovered so he still has a meal ticket."

Once again the image faded to be replaced by a replay of the first time Ranma met Shampoo. The genie noticed something about the replay. She noticed that the other Amazons were shocked at Shampoo's action. Resolving to find out if there was something Shampoo could have done besides give the Kiss of Death, she dissolved that reproduction of the past. Another image came to her. This one was of a happy Ranma inside a golden cage.

Sitting up, Ranma screamed in rage and frustration, "I'm a prisoner! I hate my life!"

The young genie gathered as much of her chi as she could and fired off a shishi hokodan at one of the walls of her world. The bolt reached the wall and fizzled out. Exhausted, Ranma slumped back down onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Before starting their search, the Tendo sisters took the three urns to a local museum and offered to sell them to the place. The curators of the museum gave a generous offer for the three urns. After receiving the check, Kasumi and Akane met with a realtor and started their hunt. Akane had discarded the idea of an apartment. She figured that if any of the others showed up and started their usual shenanigans, she would be evicted. The houses that they saw were either too high priced or too far away from public transportation.

The sisters were about ready to give up when the realtor showed them a run-down house. The building was a two story. The paint job of the house was almost all gone, due to the weather peeling it away. Akane saw a small pond behind the house. She also noticed that this house was close to Furinkan High. So, she didn't have to worry about changing schools. They went inside the dilapidated appearing building and saw that it was in an almost pristine condition. Akane gazed wistfully at the house. Seeing the look on her sister's face, Kasumi asked the real estate agent some questions.

"Is there a reason why this house is in this condition?" Kasumi asked.

"Er. The previous tenants kept seeing flying men and women in the area. They left for a different section of Tokyo," the realtor nervously stuttered out his reply. "They really didn't want to come back here just to paint the house."

Kasumi nodded, understanding just whom the owners of the house had seen. It was probably Ranma and Kuno after either one was knocked into the sky.

After some dickering on the price, Kasumi managed to get the price down to where she thought it was reasonable. The three went to a bank, where Kasumi cashed the check. She paid the realtor the money for the house and dealt with the necessary paperwork to transfer ownership. She had Akane put the remaining money in a savings account. The Tendo sisters walked back to the family home.

"Akane, I think it might be best if you just grab your suitcases and go."

"Err. Kasumi, how will I survive? I have nothing to eat."

Kasumi closed her eyes and sighed. She knew her sister wasn't going to like her suggestion.

"Ranma. I know you don't want to, but you're going to have to. Hopefully, it won't be very long."

Akane turned her head away from her sister. Logically, she knew her sister was right. But, she didn't want to use Ranma like that. She was afraid that if she started making wishes, she would lose him.

Noticing her sister's quietness, Kasumi said, "Akane, you and Ranma are going to have to have a nice long talk. You two are going to have to resolve your feelings for each other."

Akane nodded. A lump in her throat prevented her from speaking.

The two girls arrived home. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, Kasumi entered alone. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that no one had returned yet. She grabbed the two suitcases from her room and rejoined Akane. Relieving her sister of the luggage, Akane headed towards her new home. Just to make sure she wasn't being followed, she used her ability to breathe underwater and walked on the bottom of a canal. She was glad that her suitcases were waterproof.

* * *

Back at the Tendo home, Kasumi had started making supper for the remaining family. The first to arrive was Nabiki, who gave her a wink and headed towards the dining table. The eldest sister frowned a bit and resolved to talk to Nabiki later. Genma and Soun tiredly shuffled into the dining room. They almost fainted as they sat at the table. The lack of sleep had taken its toll on the two. After finishing the meal, Kasumi laid the food out for everyone that was present. Soun looked around and noticed that Akane wasn't there.

"Where's Akane?" Soun asked.

In her usual cheerful tone, Kasumi stated, "She didn't like what you and Mr. Saotome did earlier. So, she moved out. Do you want some coffee, Father?"


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Sitting in shocked silence after hearing Kasumi's startling revelation, Soun and Genma looked at each other. Nabiki used a stopwatch to count the seconds and gazed at her father. The digital stopwatch displayed 18.79 after it was stopped. Kasumi noticed that her sister wasn't surprised by her announcement.

"WHAT!" the two martial artists cried in unison.

Nabiki rolled her eyes and answered for Kasumi. "Akane moved out, because of those flyers you posted earlier."

"B-but that was for the good of the family," Soun stuttered.

"Don't try and convince me, Dad. Convince her, if you can find her."

"She's right, Father. Mr. Saotome's and your actions drove her away," Kasumi interjected. "Don't worry. After she cools down, she'll probably move back. She just needed to get away for a while. She'll be all right."

Nabiki narrowed her eyes as her older sister reassured her father. Knowing exactly why Akane moved out, she doubted that her younger sister would be moving back any time soon. She wanted to talk to Kasumi about the situation, but knew she had to find someplace private to talk to her. She snapped out of her reverie as she heard her father talking.

"Come, Saotome. We have to search all the apartments in Tokyo for my little girl," Soun stated confidently.

Genma nodded.

"When I think of my daughter in such a place. It makes me...," Soun bawled, before bursting into tears.

The two martial artists hurried off to begin their search. Nabiki just shook her head as she watched the two men rush off.

"Those two will never learn," Nabiki muttered, before she turned to see Kasumi staring at her.

Nabiki hesitantly said, "Er. Sis, there are some things I think we both need to catch up on. And, since Dad and Mr. Saotome are gone..."

Kasumi was about to reply when a noise coming from outside caught her attention. It sounded like a bunch of screaming women. The two sisters went to the front door and looked out. The girls saw a man running with a large group chasing him.

"Oh my. Isn't that Principal Kuno?"

Nabiki squinted at the man and replied, "Good eyes, Kasumi. It looks like he finally came back from his latest vacation."

"I wonder who those girls are that are following him?" Kasumi said, while rubbing her neck.

The younger girl took a closer look at the crowd chasing after her Principal and saw that the group was composed of mostly women.

"If those girls weren't bald, I would say they were Chinese Amazons," Nabiki replied. Where's that beeping coming from?

"Well, it has nothing to do with us," Kasumi said, as she headed back towards the kitchen.

Before closing the door Nabiki heard Principal Kuno state, "Ooo, I'm a baaaad kahuna. Maybe I shouldn't wen' shavin' all dey heads when dey asleep, yeah!"

The middle Tendo shut the door and ran up to her room. Once inside, she collapsed on the bed laughing. She wanted to shake the hand of the person who set up Principal Kuno like that.

* * *

Inside the ring Ranma just finished up practicing the moves for the Kami-sen-ken and Umi-sen-ken. She felt there was something missing from the Umi-sen-ken. That thought sent her back to look through her book again. The genie flipped to the Umi-sen-ken pages and noticed that some of the pages were stuck together. She carefully pried open the stuck pages, while noticing that it was the gilding on the top of the pages that caused them to stick. Once Ranma had opened the pages, she saw that there was a third technique that her father had devised, the Yama-sen-ken.

"Three styles?" Ranma asked aloud, while scanning the moves.

She saw that these moves perfectly complemented the Umi-sen-ken. And, it left her with a puzzle about the Kami-sen-ken. She tried to figure out what her father had made that style for. A tug throughout her body forced her to give up that idea for the moment. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feeling of being pulled out of the ring as smoke. Ranma's mind went into a trance state as she reformed outside the ring.

"What is your wish, master?"

* * *

Walking around her new home, Akane felt a bit scared. The fear came from being away from her home and family. After storing her clothes in a closet, she looked around her barren home. Thinking on what Kasumi had suggested, Akane sighed and knew that her sister was right. She turned her hand so she was staring at the ruby. The faceted gemstone sparkled as it was tilted to catch the light. The central facet was cut in hexagon shape. The six triangle facets leading from the edges of the hexagon were done in sharp detail. She didn't know how long she gazed at the gem. But, she finally started rubbing the gemstone. Red smoke billowed from the center of the gem and poured to the ground. The smoke took a humanoid shape and then coalesced into Ranma-chan.

Akane flinched as Ranma said in a monotone voice, "What is your wish, master?"

The Tendo girl waited until the genie snapped out of her trance. Once she saw Ranma regain her senses, Akane started talking.

"Ranma, I am going to be making some wishes if you don't mind," Akane stammered. "You did say you wanted some practice, didn't you?"

Ranma looked at Akane strangely and replied, "Yeah, Akane. I do want to get better at magic."

The Tendo girl nodded and said, "We're going to start with this house. I want to furnish it with everything to make it a home."

The genie just nodded.

"Ranma, do you want to change your clothes before we do this?"

Ranma closed her eyes for a second and then shook her head.

"Naw. I might as well look the part while doing this. I'm stuck wearing this costume while in the ring anyway."

Akane glanced at Ranma startled. The fact that Ranma wasn't demanding to be out of the clothes surprised her. After a second she regained her composure and led Ranma around the house. As they entered each room, Akane made some wishes on how she wanted the room to look. For the most part, the wishes turned out okay. But, there were some exceptions. The foyer being the worst with its wallpapered floor, carpeted walls, and bathroom tiled ceiling. After an hour of using Ranma's magic to furnish the house, Akane stopped and wished up some food for Ranma and her to eat. The two had some small talk while eating.

"Ranma, what have you been doing in the ring?"

"I finally looked through that book you wished up for me. It seems Pops has been holding out on me. He developed three powerful styles and never even bothered to tell me. I don't think I'll ever forgive him for the cat incident, when he could have taught me these styles instead."

"Will you teach me these styles?"

Ranma closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm going to have to. You're going to need the protection if anyone attacks you while I'm inside the ring."

Akane almost said something , when she noticed that the genie was about to slip into unconsciousness.

"Ranma, you had better return to the ring. I think I wore you out with furnishing my house."

"Er. Yeah," Ranma said as she allowed herself to discorporate into smoke and be drawn back inside the ring. I'll have to ask why she left later.

* * *

At the Tendo home, laughter echoed throughout the house. Curious, Kasumi knocked on her sister's door.

"C-come in, Kasumi," Nabiki managed through her laughter.

The door opened slowly and the elder sister entered, with a stern expression on her face. Seeing Kasumi's face, Nabiki stifled her laughter over the principal's predicament.

"Nabiki, what do you know about Akane moving out?"

Nabiki at first thought of ways to evade the question, but her concerns about her little sister pushed that thought away.

"I saw what happened last night after Dad and Mr. Saotome left. I understand perfectly why Akane had to leave. I hope Akane can deal with that kind of power. Is that what you wanted to know? Oh. Please try and speak evasively, Kasumi. You never know who might be listening."

"Yes, it is. Nabiki, please try and keep that to yourself. Akane's life is at stake."

"I'm already working on ways to protect her. I want my little sister to trust me again."

Smiling sadly, Kasumi shook her head and said, "That is going to take a lot of work on your part, Nabiki."

A quiet whisper came from Nabiki, "I know."

The ringing of the phone stopped any replies that Kasumi was going to make. The phone was picked up by the eldest sister.

"Hello. This is the Tendo residence."

"Hello. Is a Miss Akane Tendo there? This is the Veterinary Clinic," said a male voice on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry. She's not here at the moment," Kasumi replied. That's right. Akane took P-chan to the vet.

"Well, can you give her a message?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"We are having problems with her pet pig. It'll be another two days before she can pick him up."

"Problems?"

"Err. Yeah. The pig's skin is very resistant to puncture. We will be able to give the animal the proper shots, but its tail end is going to be sore for weeks. The extra days is to allow the medication needed to ease the pig's pain to arrive."

"I'll be sure to tell her. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kasumi hung the phone up and relayed what that was about to her sister. Nabiki sighed as she heard what was going on. She felt that the best place to regain the lost trust was to tell Akane of the link between P-chan and Ryoga.

This has been one weird Saturday.

* * *

Sitting in a thatched hut in China, a robed man gazed in the direction of Japan.

"Soon. Soon your influence shall spread across the land as it should have done then."

The robed man clutched his head with his hands and collapsed to his knees.

"My burning pain shall also be gone as your influence spreads."


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Akane slowly stirred herself awake as golden shafts of sunlight streamed through her bedroom window. She cast a sleepily glance around her room and closed her eyes, taking note of the yellow walls and absence of any other furniture. Suddenly, she sat upright feeling lost and confused.

"Wh-where am I?" she stuttered.

Memories of her recent moving played through her head. Slowly slumping back to a prone position, Akane sighed, wondering if she would get used to living on her own. She put it out of her mind as she gazed at her ring.

I'd better let Ranma out.

Ranma-chan appeared after the usual smoke poured from the ring.

"What is your wish, master?"

Akane built up her nerve and replied, "To talk. Make a chair for yourself and sit down, Ranma."

Still in her trance state, Ranma complied with the order. Akane waited until the genie had recovered her senses before talking.

"Ranma, there are some things we need to talk about."

Looking very nervous, Ranma asked, "Such as?"

"Your feelings about this entire genie business. You hated it and now you're not even bothering to change clothes. Why?"

A heavy sigh came from the genie, as she answered, "What's the point? I have to spend part of my life in that ring anyway. So, I might as well get used to wearing these clothes."

Akane pursed her lips as she asked, "Are you sure, Ranma? Could the ring be affecting how you think of it?'

"Come on, Akane. You really think I want to wear this get-up? I'm just trying to make the best of my situation."

Akane shook her head and absently whispered, "I wish you'd tell me what you really think."

Akane's hand went to her lips, as she realized what she had just said.

"No, Ranma. I didn't mean it."

It was too late. Akane's wish took hold and Ranma started speaking.

"My feelings on the ring and being a genie? I hate it. I can't stand the thought at being at someone's beck and call. All I am is just your puppet, Akane. I've accepted that you are my master. In my thoughts, the ring that controls me belongs to you."

Akane recoiled at the words coming from Ranma, but she held firm and listened. She was going to be there for Ranma. She blinked back her tears as she continued to listen to Ranma's words. Ranma could have stopped at that time, but Akane's unintentional wish had broke the dam.

"I found out that Pops designed three styles and wouldn't teach me them. Instead he throws me into a pit of cats. My entire life is built around fighting, and I don't want it to be anymore. I have no friends. All I have is people who want to pound on me, think of me as a prize to be won, or both."

Ranma-chan was in full rant mode. She had stood up and started pacing, after a quick nod from Akane canceled the sit order.

"There's another thing. If you order me to do something, I have to do it. Your commands don't wear off. You have to cancel them."

Akane just looked at Ranma, holding back the flood of tears. Absently, she rubbed the ring. Snapping to attention, Ranma turned to Akane.

"What is your wish, master?"

"Err. Um.," Akane began, as she slowly realized what had happened, "Ranma, come here and sit down on the bed. Oh, I wish for a pair of kitchen gloves"

The gloves slipped onto Akane's hands. She hoped they would allow her to touch Ranma without worrying about the ring's effects. Grabbing Ranma in a hug, Akane softly stroked the genie's hair.

"Let it all out, Ranma. Cry if you want to. Don't worry about being a man," Akane whispered into Ranma's ear, glad that her idea worked.

The young genie started sobbing heavily as her master's commands temporarily removed some barriers for her. Akane just held on and rocked back and forth. She hoped that Ranma would feel better.

"If only for a little while, I wish there was a way I could understand what it is to be a genie."

Ranma, still sobbing, said, "Wish granted"

"What do you mean by...," Akane's words trailed off as both Ranma and she fell asleep.

* * *

Kasumi was walking to the market when she heard a small commotion. Stopping, she looked around and saw Gosunkugi being picked on by a group of tough looking boys. Walking up to the group, Kasumi wanted to put a stop to the bullying. She noticed that one of the lenses of Gosunkugi's glasess was broken and he was bleeeding from a split upper lip. Sevreal dark purpule and blue-black splotches covered his face. The group of boys that were picking on Gosunkugi seemed to be some sort of gang. They all wore a black leather jackets with a green skull on the back. One of the boys was a bit larger than the others had had green hair. He struck Gosunkugi across the face with his fist.

"Pardon me, but do you really think hurting Gosunkugi will help you?" Kasumi asked.

The boys whirled around showing that they were holding knives and a couple of them had chains wrapped around their waists. Kasumi backed up a bit when she saw this.

I thought this sort of thing only happened in the United States, Kasumi thought, while swallowing heavily.

"Look boys. A girl who doesn't know when to mind her own business. Maybe she has money also," said the green-haired boy, obviously the leader.

The thugs advanced towards Kasumi cackling evilly. The eldest Tendo sister backed up, not knowing what to do. The leader of the group grabbed her left arm and raised his knife.

"Now hand over your money, girly."

Praying for a miracle, Kasumi closed her eyes and swung her right fist wildly at the bully. A fear for her life swept through her mind as well as an intense regret that she nad never bothered to learn any martial arts. She heard gasps and a small tink causing her to open her eyes in confusion. She saw that she was holding a rapier and that the bully's knife was cut in two. The blade of the knife was lying on the sidewalk beside her and the hilt was still in the leader's hands. The thugs took one look at Kasumi and then ran. Kasumi shook her head as she went to check on Gosunkugi.

"Gosunkugi, are you all right?" Kasumi asked the battered boy.

Gosunkugi raised his head weakly and mumbled something. He managed to open one bruised eye. His eye widened and he fainted with a bloody nose. Kasumi knelt beside him, wondering what caused him to faint. After kneeling, she caught sight of her reflection in a window. She looked at it and down at herself to confirm it was true.

"What?" Kasumi said, while gazing at her reflection and blushing a bit.

She was wearing a one-piece, armless lycra suit. The top of the suit was blue with a diamond shaped opening at the breasts showing a lot of cleavage. She felt the wind through the diamond opening, making her a bit unconfortable. The rest of the suit was a bright red and the entire suit was tight enough to qualify as a second skin. Kasumi noticed that her hair was as short and as red as Ranma-chan's. She also saw that she was wearing an armband with a heart on it on her left arm. Trailing from the heart were two ribbons. Kasumi reached up and touched her neck, feeling a collar that she was wearing. She moved her fingers to the heart on the collar and pushed down. The heart went down a bit and she heard a beep come from her neck.

I've become Honey Kisarigi. How? Kasumi thought as she studied her reflection.

On a second look, Kasumi noticed that she still had her facial features. Her mind whirled as she tried to figure out what had happened. A memory came to her.

So Akane's wish did take hold. At least I know why I've had an itchy neck ever since that wish, Kasumi thought in wry amusement.

She looked down at Gosunkugi, who was still out cold and then looked about. Seeing that no one was around, she touched the heart on her neck again.

"Honey Flash," Kasumi said a bit hesitantly.

Her clothes dissolved and left her naked for a second. Blushing furiously, she watched in fascination as her usual clothes reformed. After changing, she checked her reflection. She nodded in satisfaction when she saw her hair back to its usual length and color. She sighed a bit as she noticed that she now had two additions to her wardrobe. An armband and a collar, both with hearts on them. She flicked at the ribbons trailing from the armband absently.

Oh well. I'd better keep this a secret from Ranma and Akane for right now. They don't need any more problems at the moment.

Kasumi easily picked up the battered boy and carried him off to Dr. Tofu's.

Well that confirms that. Oh well, this might actually be fun, Kasumi thought as ideas on how to help Ranma and Akane went through her mind.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

"What happened?" Akane said, while looking around.

As yellow fog swirled about, a feeling of helplessness swept through her.

Ranma's voice came to her, "I'm fulfilling your wish. You wished to know what it is like to be a genie. This will give you that experience. As to who you'll be serving, that you'll have to wait and see."

"Ranma, where are you?" Akane asked in a slight panic and looked around seeing nothing.

"Nowhere. This is a wish I'm fulfilling, so I can't be part of it. Get ready."

Akane was about to ask what that meant when a swirling bright, yellow mist enveloped her. When the mist settled, she was wearing a yellow version of Ranma's genie outfit.

"Ranma, if you think I'm going to be wearing this outfit...," Akane exclaimed while gripping the pants of the costume.

She tried pulling off the pantaloons and found they would not budge at all. After trying the top, she gave up and sat down. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of her friends and family.

"No one knows where I'm at except Ranma and he can't say anything, because of my wish. I'll never see anyone else ever again," Akane said.

She curled up in a ball on the ground and wept.

"I'm stuck like this. Forever lost and wearing some silly clothes."

Thinking of the clothes, Akane angrily tried to rip the sleeve off her jacket, to no avial. She curled up even tighter.

"I didn't know you couldn't get out of this while you were in your ring," Akane muttered, while wringing her hands. I wonder where I'm at?

Noticing something, she stood up and raced around in a panic.

"Where's the ring! I won't see Ranma ever again if I can't find it!"

Akane raced forward until her progress was stopped by a force of some kind. She pushed forward with her hands and found that she couldn't move her arms forward, even though she couldn't feel what was blocking her. Sitting next to the 'wall', Akane felt alone and depressed.

"Ranma said that I would know what it's like to be a genie. But, this makes no sense. What now, Akane? Ranma is lost to you as well."

Slamming her hand against the 'wall', Akane screamed, "I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be a genie!"

After a few more screams of protest, she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head against them.

Tearfully, she whispered, "Someone, please help."

Akane sat thinking of all the good times and bad times that she had ever since Ranma showed up. Her thoughts turned to the incident where Ranma had tried to cheer her up after she once ran out of Dr. Tofu's office. She recalled how she felt when she saw Shampoo kissing his male form for the first time. Akane also recalled every incident with P-chan and how Ranma had to tried to tell her without breaking his promise. She considered what she would do, if she ever got out of this situation. Her musings were interrupted by a tugging sensation throughout her body. She had no time to ponder the sensation before her body was turned into yellow smoke and pulled upwards. Akane's mind went blank as she passed through an opening in the swirling fog. Akane materialized in a kneeling position before a person holding an Arabian oil lamp.

"What is your wish, master," Akane said in a monotone.

Still in a trance state, Akane tilted her head up and looked at her master. Inwardly she groaned and wondered what was going through Ranma's mind. Whatever pleasure she might have gotten from seeing a familiar face was now in a shambles.

Her master said, "Oh, how the fragrant flower of the Tendo genie graces my presence. I, the great Tatewaki Kuno, has wrested your lamp from that vile sorcerer Ryoga Hibiki. It would please me no end if you would dance for me."

Akane was about to tell Kuno to shove it when she felt her body start to move.

I'm not dancing for that idiot, Akane thought, as she tried to stop moving.

Despite her mental attempts, Akane did a dance for Kuno. She did a slow waltz.

Kuno frowned and said, "I was expecting a belly dance, oh beautiful one."

Akane groaned as she started to belly dance for Kuno. Her attempts at doing so were pitiful. Several times she fell flat on her face, and once she knocked over a table.

"What? What is this? Answer me, my love. Dost thou not know how to belly dance?" Kuno asked.

"No, master. I do not," Akane replied, wincing mentally at the word master.

"Ah. How unfortunate. I shall let thee practice for me for another hour. Hopefully, thou shall pick up a bit more skill," Kuno said.

Akane mentally groaned, since Kuno's words had the implicit command to dance for another hour. After she was done, Kuno waited until Akane's mind was restored. She glared at Kuno with a lot of hostility in her eyes.

"Kuno, what do you think you're up to?" Akane demanded.

Kuno puffed himself up and said, "I have freed thee from Ryoga Hibiki, fair genie. It is my fondest wish that you would be grateful and embrace me for your freedom."

Akane was about to tell Kuno just what she thought, when she rushed forward and hugged Kuno.

"Thank you for saving me, Kuno," Akane heard herself say.

Kuno placed a hand underneath Akane's chin and raised her face to his. He slowly came forward with the intention of kissing her. Akane closed her eyes in horror. She was going to kiss Kuno and she had no choice in the matter.

* * *

Ukyo was storming along a beach, hunting for any clues on where Ranma had vanished to.

"How could Ranma leave me? His cute fiancee?" Ukyo asked herself.

She kicked a pebble and watched as Genma and Soun swim out to a small island off the coast. Watching the pebble sink in the ocean, dark thoughts went through the chef's mind.

"If those two idiots can't find Ranma, I should beat up Genma for losing Ranma. At least they're doing all the legwork for me. I know Akane knows where Ranma-honey is, but how do I get her to tell me."

Ukyo decided nothing would be accomplished until tomorrow at school. Then, she would confront Akane and demand where her fiancee was. HER fiancee. Not Akane's.

"I'm not letting you win, Akane. Ranma is my fiancee."

Ukyo walked back to her restaurant and set up shop. She hoped that business would get her mind off the problem until tomorrow. Soon, a huge crowd had formed at U-chan's and kept the okonomiyaki chef so busy that she had no time to think to herself.

* * *

At the Nekohanten, Cologne was talking to some bald headed women. She was a bit stunned at what had happened to the Amazon village. She sighed and wondered what to do. The Amazon laws didn't cover this kind of situation.

Shaking her head, Cologne stated in Mandarin, "I have no idea on what can be done. Technically, he has broken no laws that he can be punished for. But then again, no man has ever had the stupidity or bravery to shave the hair off all that many Amazons before. What did you say his name was?"

One of the bald women replied, seething, "I don't know his personal name, just his family name. He said he was Principal Kuno."

"So that's where that idiot's father went to," Shampoo blurted out.

Cologne nodded while the other women looked at Shampoo. Shampoo explained how she knew of Principal Kuno. After a short explanation on Tatewaki, Kodachi, and their father, the Amazons shook their heads in amazement at the sheer stupidity of the Kuno family.

"What can we do, Revered Elder?" one of the women asked.

Cologne replied, "What can be done? One of you will have to marry Principal Kuno. It is Amazon Law."

"There has to be a way out of this. No one wants to marry that jerk."

Shampoo stated, "There is a way, but if you use it, Ranma will be able to use it to get away from me."

Cologne sighed. Still chasing an impossible dream, aren't you great-granddaughter? If it wasn't for the fact that Ranma is the best entertainment I've had for centuries, I would have left a long time ago.

Cologne took one of the Amazons aside and talked to her in private.

"How did Kuno wind up in the village?"

"I don't know. He just appeared and fell on my head. He was carrying a bunch of brooms with him as well. He said that he was trying to get some delinquent students to sweep the roof of his school and then he was at the village."

Delinquent students? I think I know who they were. How did Ranma do it?

Cologne nodded and waved the Amazon away. Using her staff as a pogo stick, she bounced to her room, lost in thought. Recently, she felt some sort of power nearby and wondered what it was. Her instincts told her that Principal Kuno's arrival in the village was somehow connected to it.

* * *

Akane's face moved closer and closer to Kuno, as she desperately tried to fight the urge to kiss him. She could see every strand of Kuno's black hair and the slighty vacant look that was always in his eyes. Akane's stomach churned at the thought that she would be forced to kiss someone she didn't like. She mentally struggled with her body to halt her advance to Kuno. She was only able to slow the progress to Kuno's face down just a bit. It was pure agony, being aware and watching her body act like someone's puppet. Ever so closer did her lips move closer to her master's. Soon, they would be kissing each other.

Akane mentally screamed in fustration. Before her lips touched Kuno, everything went blurry. Akane looked down and saw she was wearing her ordinary clothes and had green gloves on. She also noticed that she was lying down. A voice came to her.

"That's all I can do in granting that wish, Akane."

Akane looked up and saw that she was in her bed holding an exhausted Ranma. The redhead looked at her wearily.

"You are very lucky that I can't turn people into genies."

Akane confusedly asked, "What happened? What was that bit with Kuno?"

Ranma shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

Still slightly in a trance, the genie answered, "You wished to know what it was like to be a genie. I granted that wish, but I could only do so through a very vivid dream."

"It was a dream?"

"Yes it was. That's why I wasn't in it. I had to direct the dream from outside."

"Why Kuno?" Akane asked, getting a bit angry.

Ranma sighed and responded, "I wanted you to have the worst possible experience while you could. That would satisfy your wish better than having a pleasant experience."

Akane silently fumed at Ranma's explanation, but kept silent. She thought of Ranma's permanent condition and how her dream was just a temporary thing. Her anger quickly left her at that point.

"Is that what it's like for you?" Akane asked.

Ranma looked away and didn't answer.

"Ranma?"

Silence answered her.

Akane looked at her friend and genie, fustrated that she wouldn't get that many answers from Ranma and any she did get wouldn't be straight ones.

How do I get some answers from him? I want to clear up this entire mess our lives are in, but I can't if he won't answer any of my questions.

She thought a bit more on the problem.

Ranma's not the only one who isn't answering questions. I've been evading it as well. I need to be honest with him as well. But how?

She looked at the hand wearing her ring and came to a decision. Akane remove the left glove and used the uncovered hand to probe the right hand glove. Reaching the ring with her left index finger, she rubbed it. Ranma snapped into a stiff pose with arms at her sides, throwing Ranma fully into trance state.

"What is your wish, master?"

Cringing a bit, Akane replied, "To talk. I wish that for once, the two of us could have a talk where we answer each others' questions truthfully."

Privately she thought, At least this way, We'll be honest with each other. Maybe it will help.

Ranma's eyes blazed red for a moment, as she said, "Wish granted."

Akane waited until Ranma came to her senses before saying anything. She decided to start with something other than the current situation.

"Ranma, why did you chase Shampoo during the incident with the Contrary jewel?"

Ranma hesitantly said, "I was after her attention, not her love. I-I was always on the go and never the center of attention by anyone other than Pops."

Akane remained silent as she digested this bit of information. She saw Ranma shaking her head and look at Akane.

Ranma said, "Okay, Akane. If this is the way you want to play it, I'll go along with it. Do you want me cured of my curse?"

Akane felt the same forces that compelled her to kiss Kuno to push her into answering the question.

"Y-y-no. It is the curse that makes you special, Ranma. I find it easier to talk to you when you are a girl. This genie business, I do want gone."

Akane got in the next question, "Ranma, why do you lead Ukyo on like that?"

Feeling confused by Akane's answer, Ranma replied, "She used to be a friend, before she became a fiancee. I guess I feel guilty for beating her up when we were children when I didn't know she was a girl. I also don't want to hurt her by telling her I don't love her. I'd like to have my friend back, but..."


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Ranma awoke early in the morning. She slowly tried to slip away, so she would not wake Akane.

Still asleep, Akane muttered, "Don't go."

Even though Akane was asleep, Ranma was still forced to obey the order and froze. Akane shifted a bit and grabbed hold of Ranma and held the genie like a sleeping child grasped a teddy bear.

"Hold me, Ranma."

The genie's arms moved jerkily and wrapped around her master.

This can't be happening. Akane's talking in her sleep. I should be able to ignore this, Ranma thought.

"Kiss me, Ranma."

NO! Nononononononononono. I don't want to. Not like this.

Ranma fought every millimeter of the way to prevent kissing Akane. Despite the struggle, her face edged ever closer to her master's face.

I have to resist.

Trying with all her might not to, Ranma kissed Akane. As soon as the genie's lips touched her master's, Akane awoke. Akane jumped out of bed with eyes blazing.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, while raising a chair above her head.

Ranma backed up. "It's not what you think, Akane. You were talking in your sleep."

Akane stalked closer to Ranma. "So?"

Ranma sighed and pointed at the ring. "You said 'Kiss me'. And, even though I knew you were asleep, I was still forced to carry out your order."

The chair dropped from Akane's fingers. Ignoring the thud, she stared at the ruby closely.

One minor slip, and I'm back to my old self. I'm going to have to watch that, Akane thought and then said, "I'm sorry, Ranma. I'll try to be more careful in the future."

Ranma-chan sighed in relief. She was certain that she was going to be pounded into mulch.

That was close. Akane apologized? Maybe, there is a benefit to this condition after all, Ranma thought.

Trying to distract herself, Akane looked at a nearby clock and saw that there was still plenty of time before they had to get ready for school. A sudden idea came to Akane and she started concentrating on the ring. Ranma found herself standing up and walking around in a jerky fashion. After a few seconds, Akane let out a long breath.

"That was tiring. Sorry, Ranma. I just wanted to see if I could do that."

Ranma angrily demanded, "Why?"

"Because, if I ever get tied up and see that you are going to be ambushed, I can use that link to tell you," Akane calmly explained. It's also to remind me that I have to be extra careful from now on with regard to your feelings. Of course I can also use it, to stop you from doing something dumb. Like, challenge Happosai.

Ranma stomped off, shaking her head. She looked down at her clothes and sighed.

Better for her to practice in relative safety, than discovering that while I'm in combat, Ranma thought as she plucked at her silk shirt. I'd better see if I enchanted this properly.

Ranma took a kettle of water and set it on the stove. After it was hot enough, she used the kettle to pour water on herself.

Looking down, the male Ranma muttered, "Good, that worked. My clothes changed back to normal as I changed back into a guy. Now, I'd better check the reverse."

Ranma used the kitchen faucet and splashed himself with cold water. After changing, the genie nodded at the fact that her clothes had not changed.

"Good. At least, my clothes will remain normal," Ranma muttered.

Ranma opened the refrigerator and cupboards and pulled out food to make breakfast. She soon had fixed a large meal and stared at it.

What's wrong with me? I should be digging into this food, Ranma thought, as she stared at the food.

As Akane came into the room, the genie started moving. She set plates down before her master and waited until she was seated, before sitting herself. Ranma watched as Akane ate.

Getting nervous, Akane demanded, "Ranma, why aren't you eating? And, why are you acting like that?"

Feeling the compulsion, the genie answered, "You are my master. Since, I was out before you had breakfast, I fixed it for you. I am allowed to eat what you leave behind. It is my duty."

"You didn't act like this at our house."

"Kasumi was there and it was your Father's house. This is your house. Different rules apply," Ranma replied. How much lower can this ring drive me? I-I-I don't think I can take to much more.

Akane shoved a quite a few plates over to Ranma. "Here, Ranma. Eat up. I'm not going to have you follow that rule."

Ranma looked at the food and then Akane. Feeling a release, Ranma started eating. Blinking back tears, Akane watched Ranma. Taking a few bites of her own food, she wondered what to do.

Ranma, I don't want this. There has to be a way to free you.

Akane shook her head and stood up. Turning so Ranma couldn't see, she rubbed the tears out of her eyes.

"Ranma, can you teleport us both to school?"

Looking up from her food, the genie answered, "I think so. Why?"

A wry grin came across Akane's face. "Because, I am quite sure everyone heard of your storming off and I really don't want to deal with all those boys attacking me before I get to school. I also want to dodge Ukyo and Shampoo."

Ranma nodded. "I think I can do that without you having to wish for it. I do need to practice with my powers."

Akane put her left hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Thanks, Ranma. We'll find a way to cure you."

Ranma looked away. I don't know if there is a way.

* * *

Ranma and Akane looked out their classroom window. They had used Ranma's ability to teleport to appear in the school with no one knowing. The genie had grabbed some hot water from a sink and changed back. Both were having a grand time watching as the male student body of the Furinkan waited for Akane to come charging towards the gate.

"Akane, do you think we should tell them that we're here?"

Akane shook her head. "Not yet. I want to get back at them for constantly getting in my way. I also owe them for causing me to think that the only way to deal with boys is to flatten them."

Ranma remained silent. It all comes down to other people trying to force us into what they want us to be. My pop and Akane's. Kuno, Shampoo, Ukyo, and the old ghoul. No one ever asks what we want.

He shook his head and saw that Ukyo and Shampoo were pressed up against the courtyard wall. Sighing a bit, Ranma tried to figure out what to do about them. After last night's question and answer session with Akane, Ranma decided to try and look at his relationships clearly.

I don't want either of them knowing about my condition. Shampoo thinks I'm a prize to be won, no matter what. Ukyo- Well, something about her unnerves me. I can't put my finger on what, just yet.

"Ranma, what are you thinking about?" Akane asked.

Ranma replied, "How to deal with Ukyo and Shampoo."

Akane nodded and looked back out the window. Hearing the clock chime, she decided it was time to put an end to her game.

Calling out the window, Akane yelled, "Don't you think it's time to get to class? Ranma and I have been here for the past half-hour."

The mob of boys and the two girls turned around and stared up at the window. When they saw that Akane and Ranma were waving at them, their faces hit the pavement.

Looking out another window, Nabiki thought to herself, Good one, Akane. You just made a lot of money for me. Other than the four of us, no one knows about Ranma's genie condition, yet. And, I'm going to do my best to keep it that way. When I can talk to you in private, I'll tell you about Ryoga.

Nabiki smirked as she imagined that Ms. Hinako would have a field day with all the tardy students. She resolved to keep tabs on Ukyo and Shampoo as best as possible. She had no desire to see her sister's heart break.

* * *

After the students had recovered from Ms. Hinako's discipline, they were allowed back in their class. With a angry light in her eyes, Ukyo glared at Akane. She was a bit miffed that her fiancee had not told her where he was, but did tell Akane.

I don't know what your game is, Akane, but I'm not letting you win.

Noticing Ukyo's stare, Ranma sighed and figured that he had better talk to her at lunch. A feeling of danger swept over him, and he leaped out of his chair.

Raising a coin, Ms. Hinako demanded, "Ranma, what are you doing?"

A crashing noise answered her, as Shampoo rode her bike in through the wall. The falling debris clonked Hinako on the head and knocked her out.

"Ranma, you take Shampoo on date? Yes?" Shampoo said as she landed her bike on Ranma's desk.

Ranma clenched his fists and stated, "I am at school. I have no intention of going on a date with you, just because you demand it. Go home, Shampoo. I have no interest in playing this game any longer."

Shampoo blinked. "Why Ranma say that? Is Amazon Law that you are my husband. He should take me on date, since he hasn't been around for a couple of days."

Ranma sighed and slowly explained, "Look, I'm getting tired of this craziness. THAT is why I left. I need time away, so I can figure out what to do."

"Shampoo not understand," the Amazon replied.

I want to figure out how to get rid of you, Ukou, and Kodachi without revealing that I'm a genie, now, Ranma thought as he said, "Like, how to convince my pop to stop trying to run my life. And for that, I need to be left alone."

Ukyo relaxed a bit. He's going to ignore that damn furball and do the right thing: marry me. I still want to know where he's at, just to make sure Akane doesn't have any undue influence over him.

Shampoo smiled as she replied, "Ranma is going to ignore his father and follow his heart. I understand now."

Shampoo got on her bicylce and rode off, while thinking, Great grandmother will be pleased. Ranma will soon follow Amazon law and marry the one he truly should.

Akane hid a smile as she thought, Well, that's one way to delay the explosion. Both of them probably thought that Ranma is going to marry them. I guess I should help Ranma figure a way out of this situation.

She frowned and sighed, as her thoughts continued, Until this genie mess is resolved, I'd better try and keep Ranma calm. I don't want him to blow that secret. And now that I know he loves me and not them, I don't have to worry that he will go with them.

Uncovering his desk from the rubble, Ranma sat back down and started stdying his book. Soon, Ms. Hianko woke up and stared at Ranma. After a quick question and answer session, the child teacher decided to get class running again.

* * *

Elsewhere in the school, Nabiki was trying to figure out a place to talk to Akane in private. She wasn't having much luck. At lunch, she met Akane. She and Ranma were having lunch outside, under a tree.

I hope I can regain her trust, Nabiki thought, as she approached her sister.

Looking up, Akane saw her sister coming. "Yes, Nabiki? What do you want?"

Steeling her courage up, Nabiki replied, "I need to talk to you, in private. There are some things I need to tell you, and I don't want anybody overhearing."

Akane examined he older sister closely and saw that she was very nervous and kept glancing between Ranma and her left hand. The slight paranoia she had about the ring kicked in at full force.

I have to know if she knows," Akane thought. Maybe I can use that screwed up wish to help me.

Ranma also noticed the middle Tendo sister's flickering gaze and thought, Oh great. Nabiki knows that I'm a genie. There goes my life.

Akane slowly said, "I'll talk to you underneath the bridge that we used to play under when mother was alive. I'll meet you at five- thirty."

Nabiki nodded and walked off, At least none of Ranma or Akane's suitors or rivals know exactly where that is.

"Akane, what are you up to?" Ranma whispered.

Akane whispered back, "I need to know. I hate to say this, Ranma. But, I want you in the ring while I'm talking with her. I'll want a quick exit to hide where my house is."

Ranma nodded and replied, "Okay. I do need to recharge a bit."

"You seem to be more accepting of it now. Why?" Akane asked, as she gazed at Ranma.

The pig-tailed martial artist shrugged and said, "What choice do I have? Besides, I want to study that book of martial arts some more."

Oh, that's why. He wants to master his father's three techniques. I should have known, Akane thought. Well, I'll find out what Nabiki wants and knows.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Shivering slightly at the damp air, Nabiki was sitting with her back against a pylon that was holding up a bridge. She looked across the river and saw small boats go by.

Where's Akane? She should be here by now, Nabiki thought, as she glanced around.

A splashing sound caught her attention, and she turned towards the source. Walking along the inside edge of the river, Akane was humming softly. Nabiki narrowed here eyes at the damp condition of her sister's clothes.

"What did you do, Akane? Fall down?"

Akane shook her head and asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Nabiki weighed the options that she had available to her. She decided on the direct approach, since she wanted to clear the air between them as fast as possible.

"Akane, when you spent the night in Kasumi's room, I saw Ranma come out of your ring, wearing a genie costume. Please tell me what happened," Nabiki said while looking at the ground.

The middle Tendo sister held up her hand to stop Akane from talking. "But first, there are some things I want -- no -- need to tell you."

"Like what?" Akane asked, wary.

Nabiki took a deep breath and replied, "It's about your pet P- chan. He's really Ryoga with a Jusenkyo curse."

"You knew!" Akane demanded, taking a step forward.

Holding her hands before her and stepping back, Nabiki responded, "I followed Dad's lead in this. Ryoga often changed back into a human while dad was taking a bath. I thought he would do something about it, but I was wrong."

Akane clenched her fists, realizing that her father did nothing to help out with her situation, and he knew of one of the problems. Nabiki carefully eyed her sister as she started glowing. The glow dimmed as Akane fought to regain her calm.

Akane asked through clenched teeth, "How much is it going to cost to buy your silence?"

Nabiki shook her head. "I don't want money from you. I saw how much pain you were in, when Ranma called you 'master'. I just want to help my little sister out. And, eventually regain your trust."

Akane looked down and quietly explained what had happened. She figured that by giving her older sister all the information now, that she would be less inclined to snoop and jeopardize her house's position. Nabiki sat through the story in mute silence. The pain and anger that Akane and Ranma went through made tears crawl down her face.

Feeling the moisture, Nabiki thought, I broke my vow. My first tears since Mom died.

I thought she couldn't cry, Akane thought, as she noticed the tears. "Please Nabiki, keep quiet about this."

"Don't worry about that, Akane. I'm going to try and help you clean up this mess that Dad and Mr. Saotome have put the two of you in. Things have gotten way out of hand."

Akane looked down at the river, not saying a word.

"Akane, you'd better have Ranma train you has fast as hard as you can go. The person who sent that ring will be coming and you can't rely on Ranma to defeat them," Nabiki said.

"That is the first thing I'm going to do when I get home," Akane said, as she prepared to jump into the river.

"Let me guess, you wished how to swim?"

"Yes, but it went wrong. I can now breathe underwater," Akane replied, as she jumped in.

Nabiki put a hand on her face and shook her head. Well that's one way to avoid being followed. I'd better get home myself. I'm going to have to go through all those books of Bushido, just to figure a way out of this.

As the middle Tendo sister walked home, she was a bit frightened at this situation.

I have to be very careful now. I have no wish to face an irate genie. I wonder if Akane wished for me to help her. No. If she did, it would probably go wrong like her swimming wish.

Nabiki shuddered at the thought of an untrained genie.

Ranma's good at learning new attacks, but I wonder if he's any good at learning magic. I can just see a wish going wrong and the entire male student body of Furinkan becoming Happosai clones.

* * *

A man gazed into a bowl of water, and muttered to himself.

"Soon."

He was about to say more, when he grabbed his head and opened his mouth in pain. His eyes rolled back into his head as a feeling of giant clamps being closed on his head intensified. The extreme feeling of pressure caused him to see black for a second.

"Spare me the pain. I am so close to restoring your former glory and more."

The man stumbled over to a small teakettle, and picked it up.

"This will help in obtaining the power. That Musk prince would have been perfect, but his dragon blood caused him to die horribly. But, at least I have this."

* * *

Looking up at the red sky of her world, Ranma sighed.

"I'm stuck in a ring until Akane lets me out. Well, at least I learned Pop's styles while waiting. Maybe I should just go to sleep until Akane calls me out."

Ranma shrugged as she plucked at her silk pants.

"That was weird having Akane control me like that. I wonder just how much control the ring gives over me. I shouldn't really be surprised by that. I am nothing more than a puppet anymore."

Clenching her fist, the genie stared straight ahead. A few seconds later, she relaxed her hand.

"At least I'm Akane's puppet and I know she loves me. Oh, heck with it. I'm going to get some sleep. I'm just depressing myself. Being called out will wake me up."

Ranma curled up and due to her connection to the ring, fell instantly asleep. While sleeping, Ranma dreamed.

* * *

Ranma looked around and saw two statues. One of them was of his male form in standard dress and the other was his female form in genie costume. He looked down and saw that his form was blank, white, and featureless. Putting a hand to his face, he felt that his face had no nose, eyes, ears, or mouth.

"What? What's going on?"

Walking towards the figures, he saw that each were not exactly like his two forms. His male form had cat ears, whiskers, a tail, and long claws on his fingers. Despite being a statue, the male Ranma figure appeared to have a feral glint in his eye, and appeared quite dangerous.

Ranma shuddered at the animalistic version of himself and turned towards the female version.

At first glance the female Ranma statue looked exactly like the real thing. A close inspection showed the differences. Fine lines were wrapped around the waist and wrists, he also felt that there would be ones around the ankles. A quick glance at the elbows confirmed Ranma's suspicions. he spotted rings attached to the wrists, legs, and head of the female Ranma.

"She's a marionette," Ranma mumbled. "What is this supposed to mean?"

The two figures turned away from him and started walking in opposite directions. Ranma didn't know which to follow. A tingling sensation went through him as the dream ended and Ranma was pulled out of the ring.

* * *

Using her staff to pogo along the top of a wall, Cologne was hunting for Akane.

Something big is going on, and I need to know what. When Shampoo described what happened at school, I found it odd that Akane didn't attack Ranma.

She stopped for a second and felt a cold chill pass through her. She looked around and wondered what caused it.

There's something nasty heading this way. Not evil, but close enough.

Resolving to prepare for whatever was coming when she got home, she set off once more. As she bounced along, she spotted Kasumi walking and humming to herself. The ancient martial artist quickly hid and shadowed the eldest Tendo daughter. She wondered about the choker and arm band that Kasumi was now wearing. After a few minutes, Kasumi ducked down an alley.

What is she up to?

Cologne's answer came soon enough as Kasumi touched the hear on her choker.

"Honey Flash!"

The old Amazon watched in awe as Kasumi changed from her normal clothes to the combat form of Cutey Honey, wearing the red and blue lycra suit. As she tailed the now transformed Kasumi, her thoughts whirled.

How did this happen? Did Ranma have something to do with this? I have the feeling this is connected to that old Kuno's arrival in the village.

Inwardly Cologne smiled. If she is now an android like the actual Cutey Honey, I have me a new student. I won't have to try and abide by Amazon laws in this case. Our laws don't cover machines learning our techniques.

Cologne carefully trailed Kasumi to a run-down looking house. Before entering the house, Kasumi switched back to normal and entered the old building. The old martial artist pogoed stealthily up to the house and eavesdropped.

Kasumi's voice came to her. "Are you okay, Akane?"

"I'm fine. I had a chat with Nabiki today. It turns out she knows about what happened."

"I know. I found out shortly after you left. By the way, Akane. The vet called and said that P-chan will be in the hospital until next Saturday."

A long pause came from Akane. "You don't know about P-chan?"

"What about P-chan?"

Cologne winced as she guessed that Akane must have figured out who her pet really was. She was a bit curious as to what Nabiki knew.

"It turns out P-chan is really Ryoga. He has a Jusenkyo curse that turns him into a black piglet. He's been using that to come between Ranma and me."

"WHAT!"

Cologne could hear the shock and fury in Kasumi's voice.

"It turns out that Nabiki and Daddy knew as well. Nabiki told me this afternoon, but I had already found out earlier. What I didn't know was that Daddy has been keeping quiet about this. He wants Ranma to make a choice, but refuses to help out."

Kasumi seethed, "I'll talk to Father when I get home."

"I'd rather you didn't. I want to save this piece of knowledge to use against him, when he tries to bring me home."

Cologne counted out ten seconds, before Kasumi spoke again. "I understand. I take it you found out from Ranma using... well, you know?"

Akane's voice sounded sad, as she whispered, "Yes."

Using what? the elderly woman thought.

"Er, Akane. Maybe you should let Ranma out."

As she pogoed to a tree to get a view into the house, Cologne thought, Now, what is going on?

Cologne watched as Akane rubbed the ring on her finger and red smoke poured out of it. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she saw the smoke form into Ranma's female form.

"What is your wish, master?" Ranma asked Akane.

The ancient martial artist quickly left and headed to the Neko- hanten. The look of pain that came across Akane's face actually made her wince.

This isn't good. I'm not really sure what happened, but I know things have gotten very dangerous. I am not telling Shampoo of this. Wishing spirits are dangerous. Judging by how long the feeling of unease I've had has lasted, I would say that Akane has been responsible in her use of the power that Ranma possesses. Now, I just have to figure out how it was done. This type of magic is beyond me.

As Cologne bounced along, she thought wryly, Well, Ranma. It seems you found a new way to get out of the Amazon laws. I can now argue that you are a threat to the tribe if we bring you back as you are. As matter of fact, any conflict between our tribe and you or Akane would be bad for the tribe. So, the two of you are safe. At least, you provided me with a new student.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 16

Kasumi shuddered a bit as she saw Ranma form out of the smoke. Even though she had seen it before, it disturbed her. The young genie knelt before her master and spoke.

"What is your wish, master?"

That has got to be bothering Ranma, Kasumi thought. Having to call anyone master. And now, he's bowing to Akane. I wonder how much worse it's going to get.

"My wish? I was just letting you out. I guess I could put you through training and help you become better," Akane hesitantly said.

"Maybe I should go, Akane. I have to talk to Nabiki in private."

"Return soon, Kasumi."

"Don't worry about that. I will," Kasumi assured. The training the both of you are doing should remain private to you two.

Leaving the house, Kasumi headed for home. After her sister had left, Akane thought of something.

"Ranma, I'm going to apply my will and move you around. Fight back as hard as you can. If you go into the Neko-ken, I want to be able to stop it before it gets out of hand. Right now, I'm not skilled enough to stop that."

Since Akane had ordered this before Ranma had regained her senses, the young genie accepted the order without question.

"Yes, master," Ranma said in a monotone.

Akane looked at Ranma and concentrated on putting Ranma through various dance steps. After an hour of doing so, Akane sank to her knees in exhaustion, her skin covered with sweat.

"That is a lot harder than I thought," Akane muttered.

She waited until the genie regained her senses before talking.

"I'm sorry, Ranma. But as long as Shampoo still has her curse, there's a chance you might go into the Neko-ken. A Neko-kenned genie is not something I want on the loose."

Ranma was about to yell an angry response and then stopped. It's part of who I am. I have to get used to it.

"Never mind, Akane. It's time for me to teach you my pop's styles.

"Right," Akane replied. "Let me catch my breath first."

The genie pointed at Akane and said, "I have to tell you, Akane, that this training will be difficult."

Akane just nodded and stood up. After doing so, the two made their way to the backyard to train.

* * *

A man in a heavy winter coat and carrying a teakettle stepped into an old warehouse in the Nerima area.

"It is time," the man said.

He quickly grabbed his head and went down onto his knees and elbows.

The man whispered through clenched teeth, "Arrgh. The pain. When will it stop?"

* * *

I need to get out of here, so I can protect Akane from Ranma, P- chan thought as he paced around his cage. Damn you, Ranma! It's your fault I can't sit for a week.

The black piglet looked closely at the lock on the cage and thought.

Maybe I can use the Exploding Point Touch to get out of here.

Putting his plan into motion, he touched his snout to the lock and nothing happened.

"Squeeeeeeeee!" Ryoga cried in frustration. I never used it while I was a pig. I'll have to adapt it. This is going to take a while.

During the next six hours, Ryoga kept trying to use the Exploding Touch on the lock. Every time he failed, but he felt he was getting closer. He closed his eyes and touched his snout to the lock one more time and caused the metal to shatter in a small explosion.

"Bweee!" P-chan cried out in pain, as the metal shards were a lot sharper than rock shards and his pig form was less damage resistant.

Shaking off the pain, the piglet rushed towards a window and smashed through it. Ryoga started his search for Ranma by heading straight into the Tokyo Zoo.

* * *

Ranma-chan sat down on the grass and looked at Akane. Twice she had to stifle her exasperation at Akane's slowness at learning the techniques. She had no desire to see her master upset. 

"Akane, take it easy," Ranma said. "You're not me or Ryoga. You have to practice these movements."

"I guess you're right," Akane admitted, breathing heavy from the exertions.

Akane followed her genie's example and sat down. Staring at her hands, she recalled her first few times at practicing martial arts. She shook her head at the memories of constantly falling, during those early sessions with her mother. I'm not Kasumi or Nabiki either.

"Thanks for teaching me, Ranma. I guess I should also practice cooking and sewing, since I'm on my own."

Akane covered her smile when she saw Ranma start to panic.

"I've always thought cooking and sewing were things you just knew how to do," Akane continued. "I see that they are also skills that are just as difficult in their own way."

The genie stared at her master with puzzlement on her face. Seeing this, Akane nodded.

"I figured it out when you were teaching me your father's techniques. It took me a long time to get as good as I am at martial arts, but I had to practice daily. Kasumi did the same with cooking. And, both of us did the same thing with drawing."

Ranma looked away at that last part and said, "I can't draw."

"I thought you were good at everything."

"No. Just martial arts and what is needed to survive in the wild. Cooking being one of them," Ranma said while plucking at her silk pants. "Everything else was a waste of time to Pops."

"Don't you have any hobbies, besides martial arts?"

Ranma shook her head. "Unless it was necessary for survival or could enhance my skills, I didn't learn it."

Akane bit her lower lip and thought, No wonder he's such a jerk at times. He has nothing.

Without realizing it, Akane rubbed the gem of her ring while lost in thought. Ranma sprang up and stood at attention.

"What is your wish, master?"

"I'm sorry, Ranma. I didn't mean to do that to you," Akane said, and stopped. Thinking about their conversation, Akane commanded, "Ranma, I wish to know what sort of non-martial art, non-survival skills you have picked up."

Ranma spoke in a monotone. "Magic."

That's it? Nothing more? Akane thought sadly. The only hobby he can have is to be a slave to whoever wears this ring. If I find out who did this to him...

Akane let that thought fade as she asked a question that had been bugging her. "Ranma, why are you staying in your genie clothes. I'm not forcing you to stay in them."

A long silence greeted Akane before Ranma spoke. "The clothes are comfortable while I'm a genie and since there is no one around, I don't mind wearing them. There is also the fact that while I'm in the ring I have to wear these clothes. So, I've kind of gotten used to them. Besides, I enchanted them so that I could change them to whatever I wanted no matter what form I am in."

* * *

"Errrgh!" Ukyo declared as she smashed a boulder with her spatula. 

"Where's Ran-chan!"

Slumping down on an unshattered boulder, Ukyo cast her gaze over the ocean. Pursing her lips, she tried to think like Ranma to figure out where he was hiding.

Thanks to that damn furball, Ranma can't be found half the time. I should pound Genma because of that. A strange sight distracted Ukyo from her thoughts. A middle aged man was shuffling along the beach. He was wearing a three piece suit that was composed of the following items: lime green trousers, a hot pink vest, and a fluorescent orange jacket. He was also wearing mirrored sunglasses. Ukyo also noticed that on each side of his head, right below the hairline, were four bleeding scratches. The scratches looked like he had raked his fingernails down the side of his head.

"Soon, soon," the man muttered. "My pain will go away and your influence will spread."

Ukyo ducked down behind her boulder and watched the man traipse by.

She noticed that the man had dark skin, but wasn't black. He had a scraggly black beard and mustache. At first, she mistook what was on his head as bandages. But, a closer look showed that it was a hat made up of a long, thin piece of cloth. The odd hat was adorned with a red stone set in a gold circle.

I hope he leaves soon. He's scary.

After a minute the mutterings and chucklings faded into the distance.

Looking the way the man went, Ukyo muttered, "That was weird. Oh well. He has nothing to do with us."

The chef looked around and headed back into the city.

"I think I'll feel better if I'm back home. I'd better cook up some special food just in case that guy bothers me."

* * *

Still sitting outside, Akane looked at Ranma and stood up. She extended her non-ring-wearing hand to Ranma to help her up. 

"Come on, Ranma. Let's go inside," Akane said.

Deciding it would be best, Ranma accepted the proffered hand and was helped to her feet.

"Why?"

"There's a couple of things that we need to do inside. I'll explain in a bit."

Shrugging her shoulders, the genie followed her master into the building. Once they were inside, Akane closed the door and stared at Ranma.

"Ranma, I know this is going to be tricky, but I'd like you to try,"

Akane said and took a deep breath. "I wish that if anyone tried to eavesdrop or spy on this house, they would see and hear nothing."

As soon as she heard the wish, Ranma felt a warm glow inside her. She mentally reached inside herself and pulled the energy up. As the magicial force left, her eyes flared red.

"Wish granted."

"I should have thought of that earlier," Akane stated. "Now, then. Ranma, why haven't you changed back into a boy?"

The genie shook her head and replied, "I didn't feel like it."

A bit concerned, Akane asked, "You're not thinking about staying a genie forever, are you?"

Blinking a bit, Ranma said, "What? No. I just didn't feel like worrying about getting sprayed by water."

Ranma closed her eyes and the clothes she was wearing shifted into her standard black pants and red shirt combo. She walked over to the sink and got some hot water. Splashing the water on herself, she changed back into a boy.

"See, Akane. I just wasn't in the mood to dodge water," Ranma said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs to do some katas."

Akane let him go as she thought about the problem. I've got to get better at those techniques.

Akane went into the front room and started mentally reviewing the three Saotome techniques.

I might not be Ranma, but I can learn this if I keep at it.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

Finishing his katas, Ranma stared at his hands, as cold sweat poured down his face. His heart felt like a piece of ice as he clenched them into fists and growled.

When I get my hands on the person who did this to me..., Ranma thought. He shook his head and sighed. I wonder what would have happened if the ring went to one of the others.

Sinking to his knees, he recalled the dream he had while inside the ring. The images of a girl with strings attached to her wrists and ankles leading up to a wooden cross and a boy with gleaming yellow eyes and clawed hands came to him.

A marionette and a beast man. What do they mean? I know it's important, Ranma thought, while gently punching the floor. Maybe I could ask Akane. Uh. No. I don't want to bother her with my dreams.

Ranma glanced at a clock, and thought. It's almost time for supper."

The martial-artist cocked his head and thought, If I was a genie, I'd be down in the kitchen preparing food for Akane.

Biting his lip, Ranma headed to get some water. If I don't change, I'll have to stomach Akane's cooking.

The memories of a smelling of what he first thought was a burning outhouse leaped to mind. Suppressing a shudder, he quickly splashed himself with water and changed into his female form. During the transformation, Ranma concentrated on how his thought patterns changed and the compulsive feelings that appeared in his mind. He felt the urges to obey, protect, and serve Akane form and strengthen to the point where they were stronger than the need to breathe was for a human. A glowing warmth filled the genie as magic filled her very being. Ranma felt as if someone shoved a staff right through the middle of her back, without the pain, as the link to the ring resumed. The genie could feel its presence downstairs and the warmth of the finger that was wearing it. After changing, the genie teleported to the kitchen and prepared supper.

At least I won't be forced to try her cooking, because of this, she thought while slicing vegetables.

* * *

Out near the river, a man in a Technicolor suit muttered some strange words over a puddle of water. He slammed his foot into the puddle, causing the water to splash in a crown formation, in frustration.

"Why can't I see my handiwork anymore? I, who have the blood Sulaiman, can't fail like this," the man said, and then grabbed his head.

Tilting his head back as if to scream, the man whimpered with tears coming out his eyes. His fingers re-opened the gashes on his head, as he raked his fingernails down the side of his face, and a fresh smell of rusty iron filled the air. The man muttered a spell and dropped to his knees.

Staring up at the sky, he whispered, "Please, keep the pain away, o savior of all. I, Hazid, have been your faithful servant after your apparent death in 1977. Please, Holy Elvis, hold the pain off until I can spread worship to you throughout the world."

Hazid moved his foot and checked to see how much water was remaining. Seeing there was still enough to reflect the sky, he thought. I'll scry on that brat's family. One of them might know, and if the scry should fail...

He looked at the puddle and muttered the strange words again. The remaining water swirled and darkened. After a second, the image of the Tendo dojo appeared in the puddle. Hazid smiled as he let the spell fade. Looking around, he saw that he was alone on the beach. Reaching into a pocket of his jacket, he pulled out a small scroll and a vial of water.

This will ensure that I get the ring back, Hazid thought. Whoever you are, you'll soon be mine as well.

* * *

Akane heard movement in the kitchen and decided to investigate. In the room, she saw her genie preparing supper. A burning surge of anger came over Akane as she realized why Ranma had switched back.

Oooh. That jerk. How am I supposed to get better, if I can't practice, Akane thought. "Ranma, stop."

Upon hearing her master's command, Ranma-chan stopped what she was doing and waited. Fighting back her anger, Akane massaged her forehead with her fingers.

"Ranma, I know my cooking is bad. But, how can I improve if I don't try?"

Feeling a bit of release since Akane asked a question, Ranma replied, "Err. I'm not sure."

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Akane sighed, "Alright Ranma, you can go back to what you were doing. But, I'm going to ask some questions that I want answered truthfully."

Ranma resumed her cooking and inwardly winced as she wondered what questions her master was going to ask.

Akane took a deep breath and said, "I want to see what it's like inside your ring, but I don't want to be turned into a genie. Is there a way?"

Still cooking, Ranma turned the question over in her mind. She was about to shake her head no when an idea came to her.

"There might be a way," Ranma responded.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's like this. I might be able to give you the ability to visit the interior of the gem while you're asleep," the genie explained as she finished up and sat the food, a large salad, down in front of her master.

"What's the catch?" Akane asked, while shoving have the food over to Ranma. "You can eat with me, Ranma."

Ranma-chan took a bite out of her food and mulled over the inquiry. "I don't know. By the way, I can't turn anyone into genies."

"Yet," Akane corrected. "The more you practice, the stronger your magic will become."

Ranma looked away, Actually I can, but I didn't want to turn you into one. I want you as my master, not as a companion in the ring. At least your wish had the out 'just for a little while.' I don't even want to know what would have happened if I had pulled you in here with me.

Watching Ranma turn away and her eyes go distant, Akane muttered, "I wish I knew what you were thinking."

Hearing the wish, the genie turned to her master and recited the exact thoughts that had passed through her mind. Akane felt her stomach fall and cold chills running down her arms, as she shuddered at the close call that she had.

"Why did you lie to me?" Akane whispered in horror.

Ranma replied, "I didn't want to scare you."

Taking a ragged breath, Akane said, "Ranma, I wish that you would tell me the catch of having the ability to visit your ring while asleep."

A surge of energy welled deep within Ranma as she pulled the necessary power to fuel her master's wish and her eyes blazed red.

"There are a couple of catches. In that world, I am the master. Anything or anyone has to follow my will. So, if I ordered you to dance, you would. While you are there, you will be dressed in a genie costume. Remember your dream, Akane? You can change the costume, but you can't remove it. If the ring is removed from your finger while you are asleep, your consciousness will be trapped inside the ring until one of two things happens. One, the ring is returned and you wake up. Two, your body dies and you become a genie trapped in the ring with me."

That last is dangerous, but I'll take that chance, Akane thought. "Okay, Ranma. I wish for that ability to visit you while asleep."

Akane felt a tingle of energy as Ranma granted her wish.

"There you go, Akane. I hope you know what you're doing."


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

As the week passed, Akane kept trying to visit Ranma inside the ring, but failing. She released Ranma from the ring and waited until the genie was out of her trance state. While waiting for Ranma's mind to clear, Akane wiped sweat from her brow and panted heaviliy. She noticed that Ranma had regained her senses and was examining her.

Looking concerned, Ranma asked, "What's wrong, Akane?"

Akane half-yelled, "I can't visit your world! I thought you said that I could visit you!"

"While asleep," Ranma replied.

Exasperated, Akane yelled, "That's just it. How can I visit you while I'm asleep? I'm dreaming at that time."

The genie winced and said, "Well, maybe you'll get the hang of it."

"Oh?" Akane asked sharply. "Why do I have the feeling you're not telling me everything?"

"Err. Well..."

"Yes," Akane stated with narrowed eyes.

Ranma stammered, "Umm... It's like this, Akane. I really don't know if you should visit. I mean, if you get trapped..."

Sighing, Akane stated, "I see I'm going to have to do thia the hard way. Ranma, tell me exactly how to visit your world"

The genie winced at her master's order, but knew she couldn't do anything.

Plucking at her silk pants, Ranma hesitantly explained, "When you are in bed, hold onto the image of the ring as long as possible. If you manage to hold onto the image until you fall asleep, your mind will be transported inside the ring. You will be aware of what happens while inside."

Akane's nostrils flared as she heard the instructions. "Why didn't you tell me when I first go the power?"

Ranma didn't answer and changed the subject.

"By the way Akane, how's Pops?"

The abrupt change of subject caught Akane off guard. The topic that the Ranma had chosen changed Akane's anger to wry humor.

Smirking a bit, Akane replied, "Our dads are still searching frantically for your hiding place. They have pretty much given up on finding out where I live at, until they find you."

The genie chuckled and looked out the window. Akane fell quiet and stared at Ranma. Her eyes swept up and down the genie's body and face. Feeling her master's gaze, Ranma turned her head towards Akane.

"Something wrong?" the genie asked.

Akane looked away and closed her eyes. "Yes, but nothing that can be solved."

"Try me," Ranma stated with confidence.

"No, I don't think so," Akane said and then sighed.

"Ranma, I think you'd better return to the ring. I'm meeting Kasumi for lunch. We need to go over some story lines."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Ranma said, scratching her head. "What do you two write about?"

A dreamy look came to Akane's eyes and she recited, "We do doujinshi based on Magic Knights Rayearth, Cutey Honey, the U.S. Dungeons & Dragons show and Astroboy. We have also been doing our own little stories."

"Err. Right. Too bad I can't help."

A thoughtful look came over Akane as she studied Ranma. "Maybe you can. I can use a life sized model and your magic could drop our printing expenses down to zero. We'll talk about that later, Ranma."

Akane's brow furrowed as she concentrated. Before she could say a word, Ranma turned into red smoke and was pulled inside the ring. Wiping the sweat off her brow, Akane grabbed a briefcase and went to meet Kasumi. On the way her thoughts drifited back to what she was thinking while she was examining Ranma.

Ranma you're immortal. I'll never have the chance to grow old with you. You'll always be young. I'll be dust long before you even have to worry about a single grey hair.

Tears came to Akane's eyes as she walked on.

Forever, inside the ring. Alone. Ranma...

The youngest Tendo stopped over a bridge and looked across the water.

It's up to me to make the next choice and I... I... I want to...

Akane dashed towards a secluded alley and rubbed the ring. She waited until Ranma formed from the red smoke and her mind had cleared. Seeing that Ranma was aware, Akane proceeded.

"Ranma, I wish for a glass of hot water and a glass of cold water to appear on the ground before me."

Looking perplexed, Ranma granted the wish. Grabbing up the glass of hot water, Akane doused Ranma with it. After Ranma had changed into a guy and the clothes had shifted, Akane knelt before Ranma.

A lump the size of a golf ball formed in Akane's throat as tears stung her eyes. "R-R-Ranma, wi-will you m-marry me?"

* * *

At the Tendo home, Kasumi was putting sheets of paper into a breifcase. Every so often, she stopped and held one of the sheets up and looked at it.

"Akane and I will have to figure out some way to work together on this," Kasumi muttered.

"I see you're preparing for next year, sis. If Dad ever caught you and Akane drawing comics...," Nabiki said, as she stepped in the room. "It's a good thing that he and Mr. Saotome are still out hunting."

Kasumi put the remainder of the papers inside the bag and turned towards her little sister. She was unsurprised that Nabiki knew of her and Akane's pastime.

Kasumi shrugged and commented, "Father hasn't been the same ever since Mother died. He seems to think that his honor and our family's status is all that is needed to support us. He has some money comming in through stocks, but not enough for anything major. You should know that, Nabiki. How many times have you had to find ways to earn money?"

Nabiki looked away and wouldn't answer.

"Besides, Akane and I enjoy doing this. We've been thinking about going professional after Akane graduates."

"And, where does Ranma fall into this?"

Kasumi frowned and replied, "That is up to him and Akane. It is not up to me or you or anyone else. I have confidence that things will work out between them."

Leaning up against the wall, Nabiki put her hand to her chin and though of all the things that had happened since Ranma had moved in. Things that were still going on, even though he had left. Midnight visitors issuing challenges, unwanted fiancees dropping by whenever they felt like it, and so on. She shook her head and pursed her lips.

"Kasumi, I'd like to help out. I don't know what good I can do at creating a comic, but I feel like I should at least help out on this."

Kasumi nodded. "Well, if things get off the ground, we are going to need someone who can handle figures while we work on the comics. Interested?"

Nabiki mutely nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"We'll talk about this more, after I get back," Kasumi said, as she grabbed up her briefcase and headed for the door. "I'm going to talk to Akane."

* * *

Feeling thunderstruck, Ranma stared down at the kneeling Akane. His thoughts were spinning as he tried recovering from the shock that Akane had just given him.

What do I do, Ranma thought. Do I want to? If I was a genie, I would have said yes. But, that would be just my instincts telling me what would make Akane happy.

Ranma stopped and went back over that last thought. What would make Akane happy... But, would it make me happy?

He stared straight into Akane's eyes and felt the answer to that question.

"A-Akane? I w-will m-marry you."

Whatever Ranma's next word were going to be were knocked out of him as Akane had grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Thank you, Ranma," Akane whispered, as she cried into his shoulder.

"Er. Shouldn't you be meeting your sister soon?" Ranma managed to get out.

Akane released Ranma and picked up the glass of cold water. "Not yet. I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

Akane spalshed Ranma with the water, turning him back into a genie.

"Ranma, after we teleport, I wish for some hot water to splash you. Now, I wish for us to be transported to a place where we can be married within minutes."

The genie's eyes flared red as she called upon the power to grant the wishes. The pair appeared in front of an old courthouse and an overheated car blew its radiator and doused Ranma with its water.

"Ow! Ow! Ow," Ranma cried as he rubbed his arms. "That's hot."

"Ranma, if...," Akane began angrily, but cut it off. "Are you all right?"

"I've been hurt worse," Ranma replied. "It just caught me off guard."

Ranma looked at the courhouse and had to fight the urge to flee. He wanted to marry Akane, but was still frightened of the concept. Holding his elbow out to Akane, he wordlessly escorted his fiancee into the building. As he entered, he noticed that, besides the officials, they were the only ones there. As he explained to a curious official that they were getting marrried, the courthouse became abuzz with life.

Akane grabbed one of the officials and asked, "What's going on? People get married every day."

"Not here, they don't. We haven't really done much in over a year. Any sort of job is a cause for celebration here."

"Huh?"

The man shrugged and explained. "A mistake from higher up caused a second, more impressive courthouse to be put up nearby. All the business goes there, while we do nothing. City Hall is aware of us, but they haven't decided on what to do about it."

With the entire courthouse personell directed at the task, it took little time for them to prepare all the necessary paperwork. After Ranma and Akane signed the papers, the judge that was present preformed the wedding ceremony. Ranma and Akane were married. Akane moved the genie ring from her right hand to her left. Even though he wasn't in his cursed form, Ranma felt the ring's changing position. It felt like someone had clicked on a lightswitch inside of him. He now belonged to Akane completely and to him it felt right.

* * *

Inside a dank cave, Hazid was bent over a stolen picnic table. Looking into a bowl of water, he watched as Kasumi Tendo left the Tendo household. He soon saw that she had arrived at a secluded cafe and was awaiting someone.

"Good," Hazid muttered and put his left hand to his head.

Squeezing his eyes closed in pain, he scraped his fingernails across the side of his head. The rusty-iron smell of blood filled his nostrils.

"I don't have much time. It has to be now," he mumbled while panting heavily.

Glancing back into the bowl, he read the name of the cafe and the street it was on. It was a family owned resturant, going by the name Sandwichdeck.

"I'll have to take that chance," he stated.

He muttered a spell and faded away.

If he had stayed, he would have seen others arrive as well: three girls, a pig, and a boy carrying a sword.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Still a bit surprised at how fast and problem free her marriage ceremony was, Akane walked with a blank look on her face. She recalled that right after the wedding, Ranma had changed back into a genie and returned to the ring. Akane's mind was so pre-occupied by the recent event that she almost walked right by the cafe where she was supposed to meet Kasumi. Shaking her heed to clear it, Akane Saotome entered the building.

Upon entering, she saw that Kasumi was seated near a window. Kasumi looked in Akane's direction and smiled.

"Hi, Akane," Kasumi said, as she waved at her sister.

"Hi, Kasumi. I hope I haven't kept you waiting."

The oldest Tendo sister shook her head and replied, "Not really. I was just going over some of our works, when you came in."

"Well..."

Akane's words were cut off as an explosion took out the front of the cafe. Ducking underneath a table, Akane quickly rubbed the ring to release Ranma. As the smoke came pouring out, she started concentrating. With beads of sweat forming on her brow, she watched in satisfaction as Ranma materialized in a kneeling position under the table.

"What is your wish, master?"

Akane didn't say anything as she peered out from beneath the table. The figure that was in her view made her stare. He was wearing a combination of colors that would even give a color-blind person headaches. He was also wearing a hat made out of a single bandage, a turban as Akane recalled. She made a quick glance around to see where Kasumi went, but didn't see her. But, she did notice that other familiar faces were watching. Seeing those people, Akane groaned

"Akane, what's going on?" Ranma asked quietly.

"I don't know. This guy just appeared and took out the front wall," Akane whispered back and stared at the gaping hole. "No...those people."

Looking pleased at the destruction, the man stepped into the room.

In a booming voice, he said. "Ranma Saotome, I know you're here. I am Hazid; your true master. For that ring is mine and you are my genie."

Ranma seethed as she heard those words and muttered just loud enough for Akane to hear. "This is the person who caused this. I'm taking him down."

"I hope you've adjusted to having your female form turned into a genie, for soon that's all you have," Hazid said, while holding up a bucket and ladle. "These will insure it."

Hazid held out his hand and a blazing beam of red light came forth and vaporized the table above Akane and Ranma. Akane mentally winced, because the others could now see Ranma-chan's outfit.

I should have wished for Ranma to change clothes.

Before Akane or Ranma could make a move, Hazid splashed some water on Ranma from the ladle. Looking satisfied, he put put the ladle back in the bucket and smiled.

"Now I... I... will," Hazid began and grabbed his head. "ARRRRRRGGGGHHH!"

Ranma and Akane watched as the man grabbed his head with both hands and kept screaming.

No point hiding it," Akane thought with a grimace on her face. "Ranma, I wish the two of us were home."

The genie's eyes flashed red as she teleported herself and her master away.

As soon as they disappeared, Hazid stopped screaming. He fired some bolts of energy and destroyed some more furniture. He soon stopped and teleported away, with a wicked grin on his face. And he took his items with him.

The group of fiancees, rivals, and would-be fiancees wore stunned looks on their faces. All of them muttered to themselves and headed in different directions. Each of the leaving beings had their thoughts on Ranma's new status.

So the pig-tailed girl is a genie? My beloved Ranma must have caught her a while back.

Ranma, how dare you change your curse to get closer to Akane. I have been through hell because of you. I still can't sit down."

Oh my pig-tailed goddess. I shall free you from the foul sorcerer Saotome. You will have freedom beyond imagining as my genie.

Aiyah! Why husband not tell me of this problem? Great- grandmother could have helped. I think violent girl needs persuading.

Now that Ranma is trapped, Shampoo shall be mine.

That ring. So that's it. Akane, Ranma is my fiancee and I will claim that ring from you. You have no right to him.

How could my son keep this from me? And after all I have done for him, this is how he repays me? What a disrespectful child.

Wahhh! Now our houses will never be joined.

Looking on was a tall woman in a short skirt with blonde hair.

Sorry, Akane I had to hide from you. But, I think you're going to need a guardian angel now.

Kasumi watched as Genma and Ryoga in their cursed forms took off. The android bit her lower lip in thought.

Ranma's father will be one of the bigger problems. Not to mention that kook. I hope I'm up to this.

* * *

Back at their house, Ranma and Akane appeared in a flash of red light.

"Akane, why did you do that!" Ranma yelled. "I could have taken him."

Akane shook her head. "I don't think you could have, Ranma. I have the feeling that the only thing that saved us was that fit he had. Plus, there were some other problems."

Seething a bit, Ranma asked, "Such as?"

"Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, Kodachi, your dad and mine. They saw you in that costume."

Ranma buried her head in her hands. "This is just great. That- that-that JERK changed me into this and now he has to ruin my life even more."

Akane looked at her husband in sympathy and asked, "Do you want me to wish for some hot water?"

Ranma simply nodded.

"I wish for some hot water to splash you in the face, Ranma."

A stream of hot hit Ranma square in the face, but the genie did not change forms. The genie and her master looked at each other for a second before Ranma charged into the kitchen.

"This can't be happening," the genie kept repeating, sounding more hysterical after each repetition.

She turned the hot water tap on and kept splashing herself with hotter and hotter water. After a few seconds of doing that, she froze in place. Woodenly, Ranma turned off the tap and turned around.

"Sorry, Ranma that I had to take control like that, but I was afraid that you were going to hurt yourself," Akane told her, while holding up the ring. "Ranma, I wish for you to tell me why you can't change."

Ranma's eyes glowed and she recited, "I was splashed by water from that ladle he was carrying. It has the power to lock Jusenkyo curses."

"I see," Akane muttered. Looking up, she commanded, "I wish for you to use your magic to teleport those items here."

The genie's eyes pulsed several times before settling back to blue.

"I can't grant that wish. They are protected against genie magic."

With anger in her voice, Akane yelled, "I wish that a one ton block of lead would fall on Hazid's head."

As Ranma called up her magic, Akane muttered, "I made a rhyme. Heh."

The genie shook her head in defeat. "I can't grant that wish either, Akane. He is also protected from my magic."

Exasperatd, Akane said, "I wish for your curse to be unlocked."

Shaking her head, Ranma replied, "That falls under using my magic on myself. I can't undo it that way."

"There goes wishing you back to human form."

Snapping her fingers, Ranma said, "I know, we could wish something above that jerk and let nature take over."

"Something like this: I wish for a fifty kilo, spiked iron ball would appear a meter above Hazid's head."

The genie's eyes flashed for a second.

Looking at her master, Ranma said, "It worked. But, I don't know."

"I wish for you to tell me, is Hazid alive?"

"Yes," Ranma stated in a monotone.

Nostrils flaring, Akane ground out, "I wish to know how he sruvived that."

"The ball materialized inside the roof of his locale. It merged with the materials and did not drop."

Akane opened her mouth to say something and then closed it, while thinking aloud. "This nut has taken to many precautions for us to deal with him right now. We have to be ready."

A thought passed through the mind of Akane and her eyes grew wider and her skin paler.

"Ranma," Akane whispered in horror. "If we can't get those items from him, you'll..."

"I'll remain a genie forever and have no freedom ever again," Ranma finished, angrily. "We just got married. WHY!"


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Akane grabbed Ranma in a hug to try and comfort the young genie. She was aware that she was crying and Ranma was doing her best not to cry. Looking at the genie, she saw that Ranma's eyes were constantly blinking, keeping tears from forming. Akane was also aware that Ranma's body was trembling.

Akane whispered, "Ranma, cry. You need to let it out."

Hearing the order, the genie let her tears fall freely. As she cried, she held onto Akane. Soon, both were so choked they couldn't speak.

When Akane was able to talk again, she whispered through a tight throat, "I wish I knew of a way to undo your curse."

Akane felt her genie tense up as she granted her wish.

Ranma gasped through her tears, "There is something that can undo my curse. It's in China."

"I wish that it was here," Akane said.

Ranma's eyes flickered red for a few seconds and then faded back to blue.

"I can't. It's too big. We'll have to go to China to use it."

After hearing that, Akane said, "Ranma, go back into the ring. I'm going to call Kasumi."

Akane felt Ranma turn to smoke and watched as her husband was pulled back into the ring.

Not wasting a moment, Akane headed for the phone and called the Tendo home. As she waited, she crossed her fingers.

"Please let it be Kasumi or Nabiki," Akane muttered.

After the second ring, she heard the phone being picked up.

"Hello, Tendo home," came Nabiki's voice.

"Nabiki, this is Akane. I need to talk to Kasumi."

"Something has happened, hasn't it?" Nabiki asked in a concerned voice.

Akane bluntly replied, "Yes. Someone has managed to lock Ranma's curse. I need to figure out a way to get to China without everyone following along."

A long pause came from the other end of the line, finally Nabiki said, "I'll see what I can do. As soon as I see Kasumi, I'll tell her."

"Thanks, sis," Akane said and hung up the phone.

Akane sat down on the floor and hugged her knees. A knock at her door caught her attention. Akane stood up and hesitantly went to the door. Looking out, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Kasumi.

Akane opened the door and let her older sister in. After doing so, she quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Kasumi, I need to head to China. That jerk has frozen Ranma's curse. There is something that can undo it in China."

Kasumi shook her head and stated, "You are not going alone. I'm going with you."

Staring at her sister in disbelief, Akane asked, "You? But what can you do? You're not a martial artist."

"Remember that wish you made for me a while back? It did take effect and gave me some abilities. I'm going with you to protect my little sister and future brother-in-law. You'll find out soon enough what I can do, Akane."

Akane, still staring at Kasumi, replied, "Not future, current brother-in-law. We married right before that jerk Hazid showed up.

Kasumi's eyes widened in shock and whispered, "You mean..."

Shaking her head to clear it, the android continued, "Don't worry, Akane. The two of you will have your honeymoon. By the way, congratulations. Now, we have to get ready for a trip to China."

The two sisters went through Akane's house and packed what they felt would be needed for a trip to China. After packing, Kasumi looked at her little sister. Sighing a bit, Akane rubbed the ring to release Ranma. The now familiar red cloud of smoke poured forth and took the form of Ranma-chan.

"What is your wish, master?"

Hefting her pack, Akane said, "I wish that Kasumi, you, and I were in China near where that object is that can undo..."

Even though Akane's voice trailed off, Ranma's eyes still flashed red as she teleported the trio to China.

* * *

A panda and a middle-aged man were rushing towards the Tendo home.

Genma mentally ranted as his son. Boy, why didn't you tell me? You break your father's heart by not trusting me. I could have gotten rid of this curse and removed my baldness as well.

Looking over to his comrade, he noticed that Soun had stopped his sudden outburst of crying and was biting his lower lip in confusion..

"Saotome, tell me what happened when we get home. Your son has a lot of explaining to do."

Genma mentally agreed, Boy, as soon as we find out where you are, we are going to have a long talk.

* * *

Shampoo hurried into the Cat Cafe and called out, "Great- grandmother, I found out something today."

Hopping out from the back room, Cologne warily asked, "What did you find out?"

"I found out that Ranma's cursed form is now a genie. Once we get whatever controls Ranma from the violent girl, Ranma can be brought back to the village as my husband."

Ancestors, help me convince my great-granddaughter of the foolishness of that plan, Cologne thought. A bitter genie could destroy our village within seconds.

Looking at her great-granddaughter, she said, "What you are planning to do is very dangerous."

"How so, Great-grandmother?"

"Genies have the abilities to grant wishes and usually twist those wishes to their own ends," Cologne replied and shuddered. "They are not something I want to deal with."

"Please, Great-grandmother."

Cologne bowed her head and replied, "I will not help you with that."

"Great-grandmother?" Shampoo blinked in surprise.

Cologne looked at her great-granddaughter and said sternly, "Genies are dangerous. Bringing an upset genie into our village would eventually destroy us. No, Great-granddaughter. Call me a coward if you want, but I want nothing to do with any sort of genie, bound or not. I have heard too many stories of wishing spirits perverting a person's wishes to feel safe near one of them."

Shampoo stared at her great-grandmother, who picked a cup of tea and started sipping it, to calm her nerves.

"If Great-grandmother will not help, then I will get Ranma on my own."

So declaring, Shampoo hurried out the door of the cafe. Cologne shook her head and sighed.

"Child, I hope that you survive your foolishness. Akane is protected, because Ranma is willingly serving her."

* * *

In China, a flash of red light heralded the arrival of a trio of girls. A few seconds later, Ranma shook her head as the trance state left her. After it had done so, the genie hunched up and shivered. Akane looked over at Ranma, concerned.

"Ranma, are you all right?"

Ranma nodded, while shuddering a bit. "I'm fine, Akane. Just bad dreams. That's all."

"Dreams?" Akane asked.

Kasumi interrupted, "I think we have more important things to worry about Akane. Like finding the object that can undo Ranma's curse."

Akane blushed. "Uh. Right."

Akane examined their surroundings and saw they were standing on a mountain side flat shelf. Looking down, she saw a huge building, which she took for a temple.

"Ranma, I wish to know where is the object that can undo the effects of that ladle."

Ranma's eyes glowed red as she recited, "It is twenty kilometers west of here."

"Twenty kilometers?" Akane asked. "Let's get walking."

As the three girls trudged along, Akane noticed something about the genie walking along with them.

"Um, Ranma? Why aren't you changing your clothes?"

Ranma sighed as she replied, "I see no point in it right now. As soon as I go back into the ring, I'll be in this get up."

Pulling a bit of her silk pantaloons out from her leg, the genie continued, "Besides, this is the costume I came up with for myself."

Akane rubbed her temples with her hand. Staring at the ruby, she concentrated. As she did so, she noticed that Ranma's legs had vanished and were replaced by red smoke. Increasing her mental effort, she willed her genie fully into smoke form and back into the ring.

Before the last wisp of smoke had faded, Akane said, "Sorry, Ranma. I could have ordered you to rest in the ring, but I needed practice."

* * *

"Saotome, what did we just see at that restaurant?" Soun asked as he moved a piece on the shoji board.

Now in human form, Genma replied, "My son must have been turned into a genie and was able to grant Akane's wishes."

"Are you sure he is a genie?"

"Ranma was wearing a female genie's costume. He breaks his father's heart for not trusting me," Genma said as he countered Soun's move on the game board.

"So what can genies do?"

Genma grumbled and replied, "Grant wishes. If Ranma had told me, we could have wished for Ranma and Akane to be married and maybe get rid of the master."

Sound thought and almost broke into tears, as he said, "Akane knew and didn't tell me. Doesn't she trust me anymore?"

Walking towards the kitchen, Nabiki heard the conversation and shook her heard.

She muttered, "Oh brother. Won't those two ever catch a clue? I guess I should try to defuse this situation, somehow. I'll need time though."


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Inside the ruby that was her home, Ranma went over the book that Akane had wished into existence. By concentrating on the fact that learning the maneuvers would make her better able to protect her master, she was able to pick up the moves almost instantly. Glancing to one side, she used her power over her environment to make a statue of Hazid appear.

"DAMN YOU!" the genie shouted at the statue.

Ranma used a punching technique from the Kami-sen-ken on the statue. Its translated name was Stone Knuckle Hammer. As the genie's fist hit the construct, the statue shattered. She dropped her arm to her side and breathed heavily.

"Pops, you are a coward," she muttered, as a golden cord appeared in her hand. "You have this style and you let Happosai bully you."

The genie shook her head as she looked up at the sky of her world. She slumped to the ground while clenching her fists.

"My curse is locked and I'm stuck as a female genie," Ranma muttered. "I know Akane and Kasumi are going to try and undo this, but still..."

The genie moved from a sitting position to a prone position and stared upwards, with one arm behind her neck. She sighed as she thought a bit more on her predicament. She idly plucked at her silk pantaloons.

"Can I handle being a genie for the rest of my life? What are the benefits of being a genie?"

Ranma produced a notebook and started writing down the benefits of remaining a genie.

1. A permanent home  
2. Privacy  
3. No responsibility for actions  
4.

She threw the book away in disgust and put both hands against her face.

"A wild animal or this. Pops really screwed up my life. All the time we were on the road, he was denying me what I wanted. As a genie, I have everything I've ever wanted."

Ranma leapt to her feet and summoned a full bodied mirror. Straightening her outfit, she prepared herself.

Staring at her reflection, she muttered, "This is my idea of Heaven."

* * *

Akane and Kasumi trudged along the wilderness of rural China. Akane was amazed that her sister was not only able to keep up with her, but wasn't even breathing hard.

Glancing down at her ring, Akane thought, Ranma, I hope you're all right in there.

Shaking her head she looked forward and sighed. She wasn't sure if she should get upset or not about Ranma's lack of teleportational skills.

Kasumi asked, "What is it, Akane?"

"Sorry. I was thinking about how far we are from what can undo the lock and why Ranma dropped us so far away."

Kasumi looked at her younger sister with sympathy. "You're still having a hard time giving Ranma orders, so he can improve. His lack of skill is a reluctance on your part to make him your slave. Besides, there was nothing in the area we appeared at that could have helped Ranma."

"True. The only thing I saw was a building that looked like a temple."

Kasumi suddenly stopped walking and repeated, "A building that looked like a temple?"

"Er. Yeah," Akane said, feeling a bit nervous. "What of it?"

Kasumi sighed as she explained, "Remember the wish of trying to transport what could help Ranma to your house? He said it was too big. The teleport dropped us off near the building."

Akane felt foolish at missing the obvious clues, but brought up another point, "What about the third wish? He said that the object to unlock the effects was far away."

Kasumi shook her head. "Two objects. One to help with the curse and is too big. The other far away and unlocks Ranma's curse. You did state your wishes differently."

"Err," Akane replied in an uncertain tone.

Kasumi turned around and pointed back the way they came. "Let's go to that temple you saw."

Akane mutely nodded and followed her sister, who had just showed a new side to her personality.

Hmmm, Kasumi thought, as she led a brisk pace for her sister to follow. That wish to make me a Cutey Honey has some added benefits to my mind. Being an android is kind of weird though, but does have some nice perks.

* * *

At the Tendo home, Nabiki bit her lower lip in thought. Walking out of the kitchen, she saw her father and Ranma's discussing how to get Ranma and use his genie powers for their own benefit. She closed her eyes and tried to come up with and idea. Her eyes snapped open as she looked at her father and Genma.

"Dad, shouldn't you read up on genies first? If Ranma is one, which I highly doubt, wouldn't it be in your best interest to know a little more about them first?"

"Err. What was that, Nabiki?" Soun asked. "It's just Ranma and he shouldn't be a problem. We just have to make sure we have him under control. Right, Saotome?"

"That's right, Tendo. My undutiful son will be made to uphold the honor of the Saotome name."

That did it. These two oafs don't realize that Akane and Ranma are people. Not that I was any better, Nabiki thought as she headed up to her room. It looks like I'm going to have to take drastic actions.

Nabiki entered her room and sat down before her computer. She switched the machine on and waited for it to cycle through its start-up sequence.

Shaking her head, she sipped at a can of soda. Akane's moved out. Kasumi is losing her shyness and I'm going to help the two of them go professional. And even though we will be well off and respected, Dad will still try to keep us thinking in that old fashioned way of his. Genma's no better.

Seeing the computer had finished powering up, Nabiki called up some files and looked at them. She quickly connected to the internet and updated her webpage. Nabiki stared at the computer and blinked back the tears, while holding the soda can to her forehead. Nabiki sighed and finished her soda. She scrolled through official declarations provided by the government. She was about to turn off the computer, when a file caught her attention.

Nabiki whispered in disbelief, "The marriage of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo?"

She checked the date and time of the license and shuddered.

That Hazid has really made a mess of things, Nabiki thought with some anger. A small bit of amusement passed through her mind. Marriage betting pool is closed for Ranma and his suitors.

She shut off the computer and picked up the phone next to it. She made several calls to her business associates to meet her at school. She also noted that it was getting late and Kasumi hadn't came back yet to make supper.

She must have stopped at Akane's first. One problem down, but another to deal with. Oh well. I might as well splurge a little.

Nabiki grabbed her seldom used purse and headed out. As she left, she saw that Genma and her father were anxiously awaiting supper.

Let them wait. I think I'll try some of that foreign food. Spaghetti is it? It looks delicious."

* * *

As the day waned, Akane and Kasumi realized they would not make it to the temple before the sun would set. The sisters found a somewhat defensible ring of boulders they could use as a campsite.

Looking around, Kasumi remarked, "It's not home, but it'll have to do."

"Right. I'm going to let Ranma out. We need to train."

After rubbing the ring and releasing Ranma, Akane waited until Ranma's trance wore off. She then explained what was going on and that they had time to train.

Ranma nodded her head in understanding. "Okay Akane. I guess we should start training in Pop's Kami-sen-ken style."

The genie's eyes glowed red for a second and strips of lead were attached to the pant legs of both the genie and her master. Two one meter diameter lead balls appeared in front of the two girls.

Struggling a bit with the lead attached to her legs, Akane grunted, "Ranma, what's with this stuff?"

Pointing to the lead ball in front of Akane, the genie replied, "Start kicking that ball. This is how you train in one of the techniques."

"Technique?"

"Namari-ashi-utsu. Lead leg strike," Ranma answered and proceeded to kick the ball in front of her.

Akane made a sour face and did as her genie instructed. Glancing out the corner of her eye, she saw that Ranma was kicking the ball further than she could.

"Right. He's been inside the ring with nothing to do, but practice," Akane muttered under her breath.

She bit her lower lip and started kicking the ball as hard as she could, even though the lead strips prevented her from achieving much force. After an hour, she collapsed exhausted. The furthest she was able to kick the lead weight was about ten meters. Ranma's max distance was about sixty meters.

Collapsing beside her master, Ranma stated, "I still need to get the distance up."

"Up? How far do you have to kick that thing, before you master the technique?" Akane asked in exasperation.

"About one hundred meters."

Akane shuddered for a second and stared at the ring on her hand.

Sighing, she said, "I wish I knew of a way for you to become a boy again."

Ranma shook her head, focused her powers, and granted her master's wish. "Wish granted."

Akane's eyes widened as new information was put in her head about Ranma's new form.

Staring at her genie, Akane whispered, "Ranma, you can become a boy again. It's part of who you are now."

"What!" Ranma exclaimed in shock. "How!"

"By using your ability to transform yourself. You can take other forms," Akane siad, her voice still low. "It's just that when you are in the ring or relaxing outside the ring, you are a girl."

"Relaxing? Why would relaxing cause me to change back?"

"Sorry, I meant asleep," Akane clarified.

Staring at her clenched fists, Ranma muttered, "I can change back into a boy? But, it's not going to last."

"Ranma? Why don't you head back into the ring?" Akane asked. "You'll probably need your strength for tomorrow."

Ranma nodded. Closing her eyes, she willed herself into red smoke and was pulled inside the ring's gemstone.


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

Inside a small cave, the wizard Hazid was furious. He was so close in claiming his genie, but a fit had cost him his chance. He grabbed a breifcase that was on the floor and threw it against the wall, causing the contents to spill out.

"Why, Lord?" Hazid asked of a bust of Elvis. "I was so close to spreading your worship."

The statue didn't answer.

"I see. It's a test. I have to put up with the pain until I claim the genie for my own and wish the pain away. Then I can spread your worship throughout the world."

Hazid grabbed a small book from the pile of stuff that fell out of his breifcase. He flipped through the pages quickly.

"Shan-pu a cat, Mu Tsu a duck, Ryoga Hibiki a pig, Genma Saotome a panda, Pantyhose Taro a whatever, Rouge an Ashura. Hmmm. I should prepare more storage items. But what use are animials such as a pig, duck, cat, or panda? If I knew where those other two were..."

Hazid snarled and threw the book against the wall. He waved his hand over a pool and an image of Akane and Kasumi appeared in the water.

"Where are they?"

Hazid caused the image to pan upwards to get a better view of the countryside where Akane was at. The area didn't look like any part of Japan that he could see. The mountain range the two were traversing was proof enough of that. He panned the view east until he spotted a very long wall that seemed to stretch forever.

"China." Hazid muttered. "I must go after them, before they figure out how to free my genie."

* * *

Materializing inside her ring, Ranma thought about the revelation about her form.

"I can become a guy, but if I fall asleep or return here, I'm a girl," Ranma said to herself.

She thought back to when she first saw her female side and recalled everything that she had went through.

"I guess its not too bad. I can control the change now, instead of water triggering it."

Ranma sighed and wne back to practing the three forbidden styles. She was going to be ready for when that kook Hazid showed back up.

"Fiancees, rivals, idiots, kooks. They all want to ruin my life. Why?"

A lead ball appeared in front of the genie's foot. She kicked the ball about seventy-five meters. She shook her head when she saw that.

"At least I'll be able to clobber Happosai the next time he shows up. I'm just not sure how a style designed to kill one specific person will hold up against everyone else though."

Ranma looked at her clenched fist and pondered.

"Magic is my life now, but it was Martial Arts. There has to be a place where I can go to learn how to use my magic, without the others showing up."

Ranma dropped her fist and headed to her bed. She wasnted to be ready for whatever tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Kasumi stayed awake and watched over her sleeping sister, while using her android brain to recall everything she knew about Cutey Honey. She wanted to be ready when Hazid made his next appearance. As she thought, she also brought up what she knew of Hazid.

"A wizard who can cast spells. This isn't something we're really prepared to deal with. What can he do? Why is he doing this?"

Kasumi looked down at her sister's hand and spotted the ruby ring that held Ranma.

"The why is more important. When Akane wakes up, I'll ask to see if she can wish for Ranma to tell us why Hazid is doing this. This doesn't feel like a vendetta."

Maybe I should tell Akane that her wish turned me into an android. No. Not yet. Until this mess is taken care of, I'm going to have to stay one. Besides, it gets me away from the drudgery for awhile. Later... I'll decide then.

Kasumi shook her head and waited for the dawn.

* * *

As morning came, Akane woke up in a panic.

"Kasumi, why didn't you wake me?" Akane quickly asked. "If Hazid had shown up while we were both asleep..."

Kasumi interrupted. "He didn't show up and I didn't go to sleep. One of the side effects of the wish you made for me was that I didn't need sleep."

"Er. Oh," Akane meekly said.

Kasumi shook her head. "Let's get to that temple you saw."

Akane just nodded.

The two of them set off and in a couple of hourse they were at the front doors of the mysterious temple.

"Er. Akane? I think you'd better let Ranma out. We are here to fix his problem."

Akane rubbed her ring and released Ranma. After the fammiliar smoke and greeting, Ranma came out of her trance and looked at the building.

"What is this?" the genie asked.

"What you couldn't transport," Akane said. "The item that was too big for you to bring to Japan."

Ranma looked at the structure with curiosity and desperate hope. "So now what?"

As if in answer the double doors of the temple swung open. The trio looked at each other and entered. As they did so, they were greeted by a man in deep blue robes.

"Greetings, Kasumi Tendo, Ranma Saotome, and Akane Saotome. We have been expecting you."

Ranma was instantly suspicious. "How do you know our names?"

"We have our ways," the man said smiling. "You came here seeking a cure for your curse. This is a temple of truth. To be free of your problem, you must face the truth about yourself."

Kasumi was confused. "How can a temple dedictaed to truth help with a curse?"

"A curse that changes people into what they are not? Magical falsehood?" The man said. "The power of Truth can eradicate the Jusenkyo curses on almost everybody."

"Almost everybody?" Akane asked.

The man nodded. "The one you know as Pantyhose Taro has accepted his curse long ago and is part of the truth that makes him up."

Akane shook her head, as if to clear it. "Oh."

The man turned to Ranma and said, "Prepare yourself Ranma. To be free of your problem, you must go through the maze under the temple. It will show you the truth about yourself and others. While taking the test, you need not worry about your strength diminishing becuase of lack of food or, in your case, needing to return to your prision."

Ranma just nodded and folllowed the man to a staircase leading down. The man pointed at the stairs and looked at the genies.

"This is the entrance to the maze. Good luck."

Ranma took a deep breath and descended the stairs.

The man held out his hand to prevent Akane and Kasumi from following Ranma.

"He must do this himself, or it won't work. Besides, you two need to practice countermagic spells for the upcomming fight."

"You know of that?" Akane asked.

"As I said, we have our ways."

Akane took a look at the stairs and thought. Good luck, Ranma.


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
by Disruptor

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are used belong to their respective creators. I do this for fun and do not take any money off of it. Please don't sue me. The stories are mine, so please don't use them without asking me.

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

Ranma looked up the staircase and took a deep breath. The genie proceeded all the way down and looked around. She was standing in a hallway and at the other end was a door. Along the walls were various mirrors. Ranma walked forward between the mirrors and heard voices.

"You sound like a girl."

"This is all your fault, Ranma."

"Son-in-law. Until you get this pill, you won't be able to change back."

Ranma looked at the mirrors and saw past events. Each event was pefectly displayed and were of the emotionally painful kind. As she proceeded, more past events were displayed. They became more and more emotionaly painful. Ranma collapsed to her knees and kept crawling forwards.

Why is this place doing this to me? Ranma thought.

Ranma reached the door and gasped. She did her best to keep the tears from falling from the emotional torture the mirrors had provided. After a moment, she stood up and opened the door. The next room had four doors. Ranma stepped into the room and the door behind him shut. As it did so, the other three doors opened up.

"What now? Which way do I go?" Ranma asked herself.

The genie looked at each of the open dooways and tried to figure out which one was the right one. She looked back at the doors she came through and saw writing on it. Quickly, Ranma made her way to the inscription and read it aloud.

"Choose and proceed. What does it mean by that? There's no clue here."

A strange greenish glow emenated throughout the room. Wthat and with the mirrors little game still fresh in her mind, Ranma realized something.

"I've never made a choice in my life. I've always reacted. Even this genie nonsense is because someone thrust it upon me."

Ranma bit her lower lip and dashed through the door right of the entryway.

"Face truths about myself and others? Right," Ranma said panting, as she noticed the door behind her close and merge into the wall. "How about someone else's truth now?"

Apparently the room heard her and a diorama appeared and showed Genma and Soun standing motionless. Ranma took a closer look and saw strings running up from the limbs of each. Looking up, the genie saw Happosai holding two puppet crosses. One cross had the name Genma and the other Soun.

Ranma frowned as she looked at the display. "Could Pops be under a spell of the old perv?"

Looking around she saw other displays. Each display showed a piece of Happosai's history. But with each appearance, another scen was shown.

"I get it. Each event happened at the same time."

One display showed Genma baptising baby Pantyhose, with that there was the display of Genma giving up a scroll that said Umi-sen-ken on it. Moving on, he winced as he saw his father about ready to throw him into a pit.

"The neko-ken," Ranma said, quickly looking at what Happosai was doing.

Happosai was busy training two small girls. Across Happosai's forehead was written 'I am Soun Tendo'. Ranma frowned at that.

"I wonder what that's about?"

Moving on, he saw Happosai and the two girls again. Looking at the companion display, he saw his father, and older man, himself, and young Ukyo. The cart was in the background.

"I thought Happosai was sealed up in the cave, but this contradicts it."

Moving on, he saw what he knew was Miss Hinako and the companion vision was that of Soun Tendo talking with the mother of Picolet.

"Could the old perv being active have some reason Pops and Mr. Tendo are acting like idiots?"

Ranma was deeply disturbed by that thought. He took a look at the first display again.

"Puppets of Happosai. This isn't good. If he is controlling Pops, he might want to control me and Akane next."

Ranma shook her head and entered the door that opened up. Inside was a bust of Elvis Preseley with a statue of Hazid kneeling before it.

"What?"

Ranma took a look around and saw Hazid's head by itself. The turban was removed and the top of the head was transparent, allowing the genie to see the brain. Fighting back the bile, Ranma approached and looked at the brain. She noticed about four artieries distortred, as if part of the pathway was blocked and the resulting bubles were not only pushing against the brain but the sides of the skull as well. Dark splotches were apparent on the brain where the bubbles were pushing against the brain.

Taking another look at the display with Elvis, Ranma muttered, "Great. I'm dealing with a brain damaged Elvis worshiper."

Ranma sighed as the next door opened up. Entering the room, the genie saw herself twice. Her male form and her female form. But they were the images from the dream she had. The puppet genie and the feral male.

"This again?"

Ranma tentatively reached out for his male forem, but stopped.

Looking up towards the ceiling, the genie said, "No! I will not choose either one. I am both. Neko-ken and slave, they are both part of me."

The images glowed and both flowed into Ranma. As they did so, Ranma felt part of herself change and understood.

"I'm whole. I'm not Jusenkyo cursed anymore, but the changing is part of me forever."

Ranma looked down at herself and plucked at the pantaloons on her uniform.

"I wanted what being a genie had to offer. Not the power but the home and privacy."

Ranma shook her head and saw a spray of hot water heading her way. As soon as the water hit, Ranma changed back into a boy and looked at his arms.

Each finger had the nails longer and more clawlike. He realized that he now looked like the image from his dream. Sighing he entered the next room and saw a kitten sitting in the midle of the room. Ranma backed up againt the wall in near panic, before he realized that he wasn't afraid of the feline. Wonderingly, Ranma looked down at his hands again.

"The Cat Fist is no longer mental, it's physical. It wasn't a real part of me at all, until I claimed it. But, I can only use it as a male."

Clenching a fist, Ranma smirked. "That's fine with me."

Ranma gently moved the kitten out of the way and stepped through into the next room.

"This isn't a maze," Ranma thought, just before getting hit with cold water.

The now female genie, watched as her clothes shifted back into her uniform. She sighed and looked around, and gulped.

"What now?"

The entire room was covered with gravestones. The genie knelt by each one and read the names.

"Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse."

As she went on, she saw that the names and birthyears were getting even later and later. She winced as she realized that some of the markers could have been children of grandchildren of hers. As she walked through the markers, she saw a replica of the ring that held her hanging by a thread, leading up to a branch.

"I don't get this," Ranma said, as she slowly reahed out and touched the ring.

She was drawn inside and saw herself kneeling and looking upwards. The display genie looked just like she did now.

"I don't age," Ranma said in realization. "If I had known...no. I made that choice. I'm just going to have to live with it."

A door in the side of the ring opened up and Ranma stepped through. The genie was in a large open room with stairs leading upwards. Writing was on a wall.

Shrugging Ranma walked over and read it.

"You have traveresd the maze of your own mind and found the truth about yourself."

The genie shook her head. "This is what they mean by a maze?"

Another voice intruded upon her musings.

"Yes, it is."

Turning, Ranma saw the man that had met her upstairs.

"The magic in the rooms force people to make the comclusions as fast as possible. Sometimes it takes using a sledgehammer to drive the point home."

"How long...?" Ranma began.

"About sixteen hours. Come. You must rest for you ordeal tomorrow."

"Ordeal? What ordeal?"

"Hazid is on his way. I think you can guess the rest."

Ranma sighed and nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ranma-chan: Genie of the Ring**  
By Tuisto, with permission from Disruptor.

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters in the story are subject to Rumiko Takahashi and all parties, that include, but may not be limited to. VIZ studios, corporate holders of the legal copyrights, proxy agents, and the guy that got Mrs. Takahashi's coffee this morning. That said, Since there's no profit in this and I'm only doing this for the kicks, so um, could ya, like you know not sue me? Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

In a darkened cave just outside Nerima kneeled the figure of Hazid, silhouetted only by the candles of his alter to his Lordship, the great and powerful Elvis, and his spell ring of arabic text.

"Oh great and powerful lord Elvis, grant me the strength for your holy task!" Hazid shouted, before he began to chant an arcane spell for magiks.

"To Ranma held in places of truth. Though the distance be great, over land and over sea. Spirits of new and of old, take me to them now to fulfill our masters' destiny!" Hazid shouted as the red jewel in his turban glowed softly, and in a swirl of red smoke, he slowly faded away.

When he opened his eyes Hazid found himself on a mountainside flat shelf. Looking down he saw the massive mysterious temple of The Truth.

Smiling he thought, 'thank you lord, now to capture her once and for all……'

"ARHHHHHH!" he screamed in anguish before he could move onto finish his quest, the vise like pain having returned, along with fresh blood on the sides of his head from hands trying to stop the pain. As the pain subsided he thought, 'yes lord, I understand now, time is of the essence to capture your prize.'

-

* * *

-

Akane and Kasumi were resting after getting a crash course on magical defense and countermagic spells from the monks of the Truth Temple. In fact, truth be told, Akane was exhausted, who knew that a bunch of old monks could keep them training for almost 12 hours, nonstop! Of course the 4 hour tea ceremony and ritual temple prayer were nice though. Kasumi on the other hand looked and felt like she could still run a thousand kilometer marathon and not be winded.

'I wonder what my wish did to Kasumi, she's so… so… un-Kasumi like now. So focused.' Akane thought to herself.

As the door to their resting chamber opened Akane and Kasumi could only gape stupefied, as they saw Ranma standing there in the doorway. The still very much female, very much Genie Ranma that is.

Kasumi was the first to come out of the shock (heh, being an android has perks after all you know) and asked.

"R-Ranma, w-hat happened? I thought that the Temple was a cure for you?"

Akane nodded vigorously with Kasumi's sentiment.

"Well, heh-heh" Ranma began nervously. "it is and it isn't… kinda'. The Temple kinda' made me choose. Probably the first REAL choice I've ever had in my life."

"Okay Ranma, so you've chosen to stay a female genie?" Kasumi asked unsure if she liked where this was going.

"WHAT?! NO! As a genie I'm a puppet slave, and as a man, I'm almost an animal. I think the Temple wanted me to chose one OR the other. I refused and accepted them both equally." and with that Ranma poured some hot water over her, now his head triggering the curse.

"See? The neko-ken is now physical and not just mental."

Yes, indeed they saw what Ranma meant. What with his soul-piercing yellow feral cat eyes and clawed hands. Ranma though was thankful that the tail from his dream hadn't manifested itself in his new male form… yet…

"Oh my." That was Akane doing a fine Kasumi impression

'hey, wasn't that my line?' Kasumi thought with some _small_ amount of irritation.

"Oh, and I think the Temple also showed me what this Hazid guy's problemme is and maybe a way to stop him."

"Really Ranma?" Akane said with some hope entering her voice.

"Um, yeah. Hazid seems to be like an Elvis Presley worshiper or something, pretty nuts if you ask me. Well anyway he…, hold on a sec." Ranma paused and concentrated hard and shifted into his, now her, genie form. "As I was saying he seems to have a series of blood clots in his brain causing a build-up of pressure on the brain making him delusional I think." And with that Ranma held her hand out and in a show of magical prowess formed the image of Hazids' brain that the temple had shown her earlier.

As both Akane and Kasumi fought down the bile of seeing such a VERY graphic lifelike, even pulsing image of Hazids's brain. Kasumi stopped to think, 'I wonder, Ranma seems so much more sure of herself now, even more intelligent. Could acceptance of this matured Ranma this much?'

-

* * *

-

As Hazid approached the Temple of Truth three monks stepped out.

"Leave this place, you are not welcome here." The obvious head monk warned.

Hazid smiled crookedly and said. "No monk, I don't thank that'll do at all. I've come too far to reclaim my Masters prize." And with that said Hazid's hand glowed a soft red as he slowly waved it infront of the monks.

Unsure of what just happened the junior monk mouthed-off. "What was that, the best you can do?" he almost had time to snicker before the doorway they were standing in front off exploded in a impressive shower of wood splinters and with a loud "**BOOM!**" knocking the three monks unconscious.

As Hazid walked by, and in the case of the head monk on them, he muttered with a smirk. "Hardly, that was practically nothing." answering the junior monks question. Even though said monk was unconscious.

-

* * *

-

"**BOOM!**"

"What was that?" Akane asked the other two girls.

"Hazid is here." Ranma practically growled.

"Ranma, you said he's doing this cause he's sick?" Akane asked and Ranma just nodded the affirmative.

Akane rubbed the ring bringing Ranma to a ramrod strait attention. "What is your wish master?" Ranma said in a flat voice.

"Ranma, I wish that Hazid was perfectly healthy." Akane smiled and thought 'Yeah that'll work he's just doing this cause he's sick, when he's healthy he'll stop.'

Ranma's eyes flared with red light several times before she turned to Akane and Kasumi and said "I'm sorry Akane, but he's still protected against genie magic, he's still "sick"."

'DAMN! That didn't work!' (guess who)

"Akane quick, he's coming, um wish that you two were rested and ready to fight or something quick!" Ranma said urgently.

'Okay Akane, now it's show time, think, think, Hazids a wizard, a sick loon, but a strong wizard… I got it!'

"Okay Ranma, I wish that You, Kasumi and I were all well rested and ready to fight Hazid, and I wish to be a Sorceress strong enough to beat Hazid!" Akane said with a smile and though. 'NOW that'll work for sure!'

'YOU IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!' were Ranma's thoughts as her eyes glowed red and the power welled up from within her to grant the wish and said.

"Wish Granted."

Just as the door to the chamber was blasted open by Hazid, Kasumi (feeling very rejuvenated) watched in morbid fascination as Akane shrank and aged rapidly, now looking very much like a Japanese twin of Cologne. Even her clothes reformed to fit the smaller frame of her "baby" sister.

Just as Akane had gathered her bearings and mumbled in an aged scratching voice "Wha…huh?" noticing her new problemme.

Hazid finished mumbling a spell then shouted over the din of a Temple in utter chaos, "RETURN!"

With that the ring on Akane's finger slowly faded away, at the same time Ranma felt as though a switch in her had just been shut off with an audible POP she winked out of existence where she stood leaving only a wisp of red smoke in her wake.

Across the room, Hazid was grinning like the madman he currently was, as the ring slowly materialized in his hand. He rubbed the gem in the ring once, then the red smoke came pouring from the ruby, coalescing and forming a kneeling Ranma-genie-chan. And while screming with horror in her head she said "What is your wish my master?" in a flat voice.

Hazid, no longer concerned with those other two girls just said "I wish for you to take me to the great palace of our lord savior Elvis, known as Graceland!"

Ranma's eyes flared with red energy and as she said in a flat voice "Wish Granted" Ranma and Hazid faded away in a puff of red smoke.

Kasumi just stood there shocked beyond belief at how fast things had gone from bad to, 'oh shit this is really bad!'.

"Oh shit this is really bad!" she said as it was no time for proper eloquence, then added, "Come on Akane, we've gotta' save Ranma!"

Then she turned around to see Akane, the sight broke Kasumi's mechanical heart. Akane, aged and shrunken, shaking with quite sobs muttering "I've lost him, I've lost him." over and over again.

It was all Kasumi could do, to run to her and grab Akane up in a fierce hug, minding the new delicate nature of her aged baby sister.

"Shhh calm down Akane, shhh." Kasumi said reassuringly while rocking the diminutive Akane in her arms, remembering how she did this for Akane after the passing of their mother. She continued, "We'll get him back, you'll see."

Trembling Akane scratched out, "B-but how!? Ranma and the jerk Hazid are in America now! We'll never get there before Hazid does all sorts of perverted things with Ranma! Waaaaa!!" Akane wailed doing a fine impression of Soun "Fountain-san" Tendo.

"Akane, I'm not entirely sure myself. But Ranma made you a powerful Sorceress right?" seeing Akane nod, she continued, "Well with that and me here, we're going to find Ranma where-ever she might be, then we're going to get her back and kick Hazid's ass for messing with our family!" Kasumi said with firm resolve.

Akane couldn't help but nearly gape at the fire and conviction in Kasumi's eyes, and maybe even hate at Hazid. This, the same sweet innocent oblivious Kasumi who often could be seen being followed by small cute woodland creatures and singing birds, the same Kasumi who on more than one occasion had a rainbow appear before her path on clear summer days.

'Maybe, maybe we have a chance after all.' Akane thought after seeing her sisters resolve.

T/B/C!


End file.
